The Beginning of the End
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: This story is based on the characters of the 2003 live-action film with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood. It's about a nineteen year old Wendy who's studying at Oxford University and who dreams of meeting with Peter again. What happens next? Discover a story that happens six years after Wendy leaves Neverland...I do not own any rights to Peter Pan(the book or any of the movies).
1. The Beginning of the End

Wendy Darling was sitting at a desk in the library of Oxford University. She scribbled her story down frantically, trying to recall every detail of _Neverland_. She used an ink pen which smudged all over the place and made it difficult to read her own writing, which grew highly frustrating! The images were so vivid in her mind-all of them except one. Peter himself blurred out of focus whenever she tried to remember his face. For three years after she left Neverland she could remember his face perfectly-his pixie ears and his boyish grin, his hazelnut eyes and his blonde curls. He had with no doubt been her first love. But she suspected that the reason she was forgetting him was because she was getting older and she thought she better write her thoughts on paper before she lost her memories of Neverland completely.

There'd been plenty of times when her heart had skipped a beat because she thought she'd seen Peter in a crowd. It was never him, but a good look-alike. She loved him even though she knew they couldn't be together and for her that was the hardest part of it all. He wouldn't become an adult, so she had had to let him go. He didn't want what she wanted and so essentially, it had become a mutual decision. But sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, dreaming of the one time she had kissed him and only then would she remember his picturesque features as though she had only said goodbye to him yesterday. They often say that when you're awake at night, it's because you're awake in someone else's dreams. Sometimes she thought that she dreamt of him so vividly because he was dreaming of her. She was awake when she felt like she could touch him and _see_ him so perfectly. Wendy would then hurriedly pick up her notebook which she kept next to her bed and scribbled frantically what she could recall, although even her dream Peter would slip as suddenly as he had come, from her mind. She was nineteen now, but she still couldn't forget. She would _never_ forget.

It had gotten more difficult to write those vivid dreams down when Matthew began sleeping over. He was her boyfriend and had been since her first year in Oxford. She was now half way through her second studying literature, and he was doing law. They'd met through a mutual friend. She couldn't very well turn the light on and start explaining to him _why_ it was on. She'd spoken of Peter, and Neverland, but she told it as a Fairytale to the lost boys (who weren't so lost anymore as they were her brothers), and John and Michael, and John's children, or whoever wanted to hear it. Matthew had been there on one of those occasions, but he didn't seem to believe that it was _real_. He thought she'd made it up in her head-part of her desire to write a bestselling novel, he said. He never looked at her like she was crazy though, like some people did when they heard the story. Those people were the ones she ignored. Some were fascinated-like her mother, her father even and Aunt Milliscent. Some called it "poppycock" but only her and _all_ of her brothers knew how real it really was.

Wendy was snapped out of her frantic writing by someone asking, "I'm sorry, do you mind if I borrow this for a min…" the voice trailed off and she glanced up irritably to find her mouth dangling wide open. She gaped, completely speechless for a second and then watched the brown eyes she knew so well stare wonderingly into her own. She whispered fervently, "Peter…?"

The hair…the eyes…the boyish chin…the ears…they were all _there_. Standing right in front of her- he was gaping at her as much as she was gaping at him. He was standing there, frozen to the wooden flooring, his hands in his tuxedo pocket and she felt her heart finally react. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath for so long.

Wendy stood up slowly…tentatively. He looked as though he couldn't move-like he was in a trance. She moved out of her desk and clasped his shoulder tightly, just checking he was real. This could easily just be one of her dreams and she had fallen asleep at the desk. She gripped his arm and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. They were still closed when she asked, "Are you _really here_?" She took a step back and opened her eyes as he nodded. She realized he still hadn't said anything and then she panicked. He was _here_ , right in front of her. And Matthew…Matthew…she couldn't do this to him. She couldn't risk falling for Peter again, even though her wildest dreams were coming true.

Finally, Peter spoke and whispered painfully, "Wendy...I…hoped we wouldn't meet." She frowned and swayed dazedly on her feet, "Why?" He grimaced and glanced at the ring on her engagement finger, "Because…I wanted you to forget me. I hoped you would have forgotten that I existed by now." Wendy frowned in confusion and murmured, "But...why would you want that? Why are you _here_?!" Peter glanced sheepishly down at his fancy shoes and it struck her again how odd it was to see him in a full outfit, rather than the scraps he'd worn in Neverland. He was much taller now-taller than her even-and his face had grown thinner, his lips fuller and his hair blonder. She was slowly but surely processing this information. He even had _stubble_. She hesitantly lifted a finger and touched the stubble growing around his chin. He seemed to relax his face into her palm slightly and then she heard a voice she knew like the back of her hand, "Wendy, Wendy darling?"  
Wendy pulled back suddenly and Matthew appeared, also in a shiny tuxedo, looking dashing as ever. His brown locks cut perfectly and clean shaven. His piercing blue eyes sparkling happily as he reached her, slung an arm around her casually and he kissed her lips swiftly, "Wendy, I was calling you but I see you have company." He appraised Peter curiously and Wendy nodded, "Uh…this is an old childhood friend of mine, Peter." She prayed that Matthew wouldn't connect Peter with her stories she told. He didn't seem to as he smiled cheerfully, holding out his hand to shake it, "Hi Peter. Nice to meet you. Funnily enough Wendy has never told me about a childhood friend called Peter. She's only ever believed in her fantasy stories of a boy name Peter Pan." He laughed and Wendy forced an awkward smile and Peter laughed forcibly too. She blushed terribly and refused to make eye contact with Peter. She stared at his shoes and she said embarrassedly, "I never said they were fantasy, Matt, you just believe they are." Matt laughed again, "Well of course they're fantasies. Who on _earth_ would believe they're real. Don't kid yourself darling." He chuckled again and Wendy could feel Peter's eyes boring into her, even though she wasn't looking at him. She could feel the heat and electricity as Peter said, somewhat sarcastically, "Yes, who would _ever_ believe in such childish fantasies?" She couldn't believe he was using sarcasm. It didn't fit him. It seemed so cruel coming from him.

Matthew thankfully didn't register the sarcastic tone, so laughed more and said, "See Wendy? I'm not the only one who would think it's not real. Neverland. Ah well, good to meet you Peter. You should come around for dinner one night. I'm sure Wendy can get your phone number?" Wendy glanced up to see Peter nodding stiffly, as she tore off a piece of paper she had been writing on and shakily handed him the ink pen. He hurriedly wrote his number down, handed it back to her and said swiftly, "See you soon then, Wendy." By the time she glanced back up again, he'd vanished. Matthew grinned down at her, his left arm still around her and resting on her hip as he said, "I like that guy. Nice chap." Wendy said nervously, "Yes…it's been a while."


	2. Some of the story

The next week all she could think about was Peter. She still had his number in her diary but she'd refused to use it. The way he acted so coldly towards her was not the Peter she knew and loved. He seemed like a man who…couldn't love. It upset her so deeply but at least she knew she'd seen him because Matt had asked questions about him, "How did you meet? How long have you known each other?" etc etc. He insisted that Wendy should invite her childhood friend around for drinks. Wendy had replied, "Somehow I don't think he's a drinking kind of person." To which Matt responded, "Every man is a drinking kind of person."

Wendy couldn't concentrate in her classes so she found herself to be quite stuck on the assignments. Somehow it still all seemed so less important to her with the idea of Peter being back. She still hadn't run into him again even though she tried to be in the library as much as possible in hopes that she would. She was currently sitting at a desk there, trying to write more of her story about Neverland.

That's when she saw an all too familiar shadow and she found a face peeking at her through a space between some books. She got up with a beating heart and _knew_ that it was him. Wendy hurried around the corner to find him pretending to casually be studying a book there. She smiled at him nervously, "Peter…?" He turned sharply and gave her a brief smile, before turning serious again and asking somewhat rudely, "You didn't call?" It still felt weird talking to him about things like calling him when she couldn't have done that in Neverland. It still felt weird that he was _here_ which made it all the more surreal.

Wendy sighed and was about to respond when Peter answered, "It's ok. You don't have to explain yourself Wendy. I know you're scared that I will ruin your engagement. I'm not here to do that." She bit her inner lip and whispered, "Why are you here then?" He turned to face her and said seriously, "Because I came here to grow up. Like you wanted me to."

She felt her heartbeat stop for a second. She grabbed hold of one side of the bookshelf and whispered, "But you didn't want to when I suggested it before. What's changed?" Peter grimaced and said roughly, "I don't think this is the best place for that conversation." She nodded and replied, "I know somewhere we can go." He looked surprised but otherwise didn't comment. So she went back to her desk, he followed and she packed up her things.

They went to the place Wendy knew he'd like. It was a little garden, unbeknown to most students, and full of nature. They walked in silence until they finally got there. It was a little alcove of trees which she'd met Matt under. It had a swing bench in the middle and flowers blossomed everywhere. It was where she came to get respite from everyone and everything. Wendy made to go and walk to the bench and when she got there she turned to Peter, "I thought this reminded me of Pixie Hollow the first time I came here." That reminded her of Tinkerbell and she frowned, "Why would you leave Tink?"

Peter cringed somewhat at that question and whispered, "She died. Because someone, somewhere in the world said they don't believe in fairies." Wendy glanced down at the grass in front of her. She kicked her heals off and sat down on the bench. Peter followed her and she turned to him, "I'm sorry Peter. But last time she died you were able to bring her back to life?" Peter shrugged and said, "I asked the Fairy Queen about it. She said it was because only a powerful evil had killed her, so only powerful good could bring her back. Someone who says they don't believe in fairies isn't being evil. They just don't believe."

Wendy wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. Instead she whispered, "I'm sorry, Peter. It must have been really hard." Peter shrugged and said, "She was the only friend I had left. There was no point in staying." Wend swallowed and almost dared not to ask, "Wasn't Tiger Lilly worthwhile staying for?" He laughed for the first time and shook his head, "No. I've never…felt that way about her-contrary to what you may believe." He smiled at her and Wendy blushed as he continued, "Although she was the hardest person to leave. After Tink…she was the only one I could talk to." Wendy sighed and shook her head, "Sounds…lonely."

Peter nodded, "Which is why I came here. Three years after you left. Tink died the year after you left-just enough time for me to make up with her, and then there was nothing else left for me there. I waited too long to leave. I was scared because I didn't want to make a wrong decision." Wendy couldn't help but smile, "Hook wasn't enough for you?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What kind of a question is that?!" She laughed, "I just said it to get that reaction from you."

Peter grinned a familiar smile which she knew all too well. He leaned forward and took one of her curls in his fingers before whispering, "You're the only I've ever loved, Wendy. I just need to tell you that." He was so close and she closed her eyes as her breathing hastened. He was so close she could almost kiss him. The scary thing is she _wanted_ to kiss him. Badly. And she could smell his minty scent and all her senses were on fire.  
Wendy opened her eyes to find Peter staring at her questioningly. She sighed and moved his hand away before asking, "But Peter, if you left so long ago, why has it taken you until now to find me?" Peter grimaced and pulled away before answering carefully, "It took me a long time to work up the courage to speak to you and tell you when I was back. I was afraid you'd already moved on with someone else. And I was right."

She frowned now and whispered, "But why would you think that?" Peter swallowed, "As soon as I got the courage, I found your home. It took a little longer than expected because I was walking, not flying. But when I did get there, John answered it. I didn't recognize him at first. I asked him where you were and he said, "You were at the ball, meeting potential future husbands." Peter scowled and she could tell this had really upset him. Also John was an _idiot_! She _knew_ how she felt about Peter and if he had _left Neverland_ for her then what was John doing telling Peter than information?! Wendy grimaced and whispered, "I'd been going to those balls for a year, Peter. I've been going to them ever since and _no-one_ has ever taken my fancy. It's why I came to university." Peter raised one eyebrow, "To find a husband?" She shrugged and retorted, "To find someone who actually had a brain." He laughed at that, his carefree boyish laugh. But she could still see something was bothering him. Wendy suddenly asked, "What else did John tell you?"  
Peter turned somber and whispered, "He said you were finally moving on and he didn't think it was a good idea for me to come back into your life." Wendy grew infuriated by this, "And that stopped you?!" He shrugged his shoulders, "Obviously." Wendy fumed, picked a heel up, and threw it as far as it could go. He jumped in surprise and she groaned, "That little twit! I will find him and kill him!" She gasped with frustration and Peter got up worriedly, "Wendy, are you ok?" She folded her arms irritably and paced back and forth, "No I'm NOT ok. That little…don't you get it Peter? He tried to stop us from being together for his own, SELFISH reasons."

She continued, "John never liked to talk about Peter. He preferred to act as if the whole thing had never happened to get into father's good books. Whenever Michael or I did mention you, he would try and cut us off. I just didn't think he'd go this far to keep me from you!" She was crying now and Peter got up and walked towards her slowly. He awkwardly put his arms around her and she clung to his broad muscles which spread across his back. She felt tears slipping onto his blazer and she said angrily, "If I could go back in time and stop John from telling you that rubbish, I would."

Wendy could almost feel him smile against her and she felt a hand brush soothingly through her hair, "It's ok though. You've got Matthew. You should be happy." She shook her head and pulled away, "That's just it though. I'm not happy. This was an arranged marriage. I didn't get a choice." It seemed to pain him that she wasn't happy. He whispered suddenly, "How can I make you happy, Wendy? I promise I didn't come here to ruin your life. That's the least of my intentions. But I _do_ want you to be happy. Just tell me what I must do. Would it make things easier for you if I left?" He spoke in a rush and Wendy snapped, "NO! Don't say that! I just got you back!" He nodded and whispered, "But we can't be together the way we want to…" She shook her head and said frustrated, "It doesn't matter. We will find a way, to just be friends." Peter rolled his eyes and laughed, "We were never friends, Wendy. Even when we were friends we were pretending to be married. I think it says a lot about our relationship." She couldn't believe he sounded so mature. She kept expecting him to revert to his boyish, care free happiness. But he kept surprising her.  
At that moment, she heard a loud, girlish American voice saying, "He's so _cute_. Julie I'm telling you I couldn't stop staring at him in the library. Thick, blonde curls and beautiful hazel eyes. He looked foreign almost. I ran into him the other day and he apologized for "inconveniencing you." And the way he looked at me it was like I _knew_ him already. I asked him his name and he said it was Peter. I think he's new here." The other girl she was talking to agreed, "I've never met a Peter with blonde curls. Point him out to me next time you see him." The voices were growing closer and the first speaker giggled, "I definitely will."  
Wendy couldn't believe it when the girls walked into the alcove of trees. The speaker had red, curly long locks just like she did, but instead had light brown eyes. She stopped in her steps and stared awkwardly at Peter before asking awkwardly, "Hi…did you hear all of that?"

Peter looked awkward too and seemed to recognize the girl before saying, "Yes…Yes I did." Silence cut through the air like knives and Wendy recognized the girl who looked like a _clone_ of her. Except for the eyes. Her name was Amanda and she did a creative writing course with Wendy. Amanda seemed to recognize her at the same time, "You're Wendy, right? From creative writing?" Wendy nodded and Amanda beamed, "Cool. I'll speak to you soon," she said and then added, "Sorry for interrupting." Peter nodded innocently and Wendy blinked, and whispered, "I know her! She's in my creative writing course, but she's in a different group to me which is why I didn't know how _similar_ we look!" Peter blushed and whispered, "Yes…I thought she was you a few days before I actually ran into you. I got the fright of my life!" Wendy rolled her eyes and he smiled cheekily, "You know what I mean. It was unexpected." Wendy nodded, "That's better. She obviously fancies you."  
He shrugged his shoulders and replied when the voices of the other two had disappeared, "Nope. She's just friendly." Wendy laughed, "Peter, she was _staring at you_ because she thinks you're attractive." Wendy couldn't help but giggle when he blushed and it spread to his ears. He coughed awkwardly to cover up his embarrassment and he stared at her, "If it helps, just because she _looks_ like you doesn't mean I fancy her." Wendy couldn't help but smile, "It shouldn't make a difference but it does make me feel better." She said smiling, "Now tell me _everything else_ that's happened in all the years you've been here without me knowing!" He laughed and said, "The worst part about not being able to fly anymore is that I can't listen to your stories at the window." She gasped as he rejoined her on the bench and he beamed at her. Wendy shook her head, "But…I never saw you?" Peter shrugged, "I wanted to keep a distance in the three years after you left. It knew if I flew in I'd be too tempted to stay-especially in the first year when Tink was still around." Wendy nodded in understanding and slowly moved her hand towards his which was resting on his leg. He watched her observantly as she clasped her hand around his. He took hers gently and she relished in the feeling of his hand in hers.

Wendy smiled at him to relax him and whispered, "Go on." He smiled, "And then when your mother adopted the lost boys when you all returned, you moved into a bigger house. It was a mansion and I was running on the rooftops to try and discreetly follow where you were going to without being seen. I couldn't not know where you were living. I saw you pack up the house and drive in three cars to a new house, the one you live in now." Wendy couldn't help but smile as she remembered leaving her old home. It had been exciting and new and she couldn't believe that Peter had been watching. She smiled and said eagerly, "Carry on."  
Peter gulped and stared at her, "And then when you in the new house you moved into a bedroom of your own. And the room didn't have a window that pulled up and down. It had windows you push open." Wendy's smile disappeared and she whispered, "Peter…I only ever closed those windows because they creaked when the wind blew…and also…because it had been a year since you left and I thought you weren't coming back, like you'd promised." He was serious now and he sighed, "I watched you through the window and I thought maybe it was better this way. Because it barred me from being tempted to come inside." Wendy almost wished he would stop talking at this point. Knowing he'd been there all along was somehow harder than thinking he hadn't been there and broken his promise.

Wendy murmured, "Let's skip forward a little." He nodded and sighed, "Shortly after that John told me about the…balls. And Tink died. So that's when I was at my loneliest. I almost considered letting Hook have me so I didn't have to live. I thought that if I gave in, at least I could be with Tink." He let a tear slip from his eye and Wendy found herself crying too. She pulled him in for a hug and held him tightly. She felt herself shaking with sadness for Peter. He rubbed her back softly and laughed lightly, "Hey, hey, why are you crying? I'm the one who should be sobbing." She pulled back and forced a pained smile, "I don't know. Just the thought of you doing that to yourself really upsets me." He shrugged, wiped away her tears and said lightly, "I think that's enough back story for today. Let's go and get a coffee?" She nodded and she laughed. Peter frowned as she picked up her back, "I first need to go and look for my heel." He chuckled and help her search for it in the bushes. It took longer than expected.

Hey guys J So this is my first Peter Pan fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you thinkJ Also the way I picture Peter how he is now is how Jeremy Sumpter is now and same with Wendy. Also Peter is eighteen while Wendy is nineteen turning twenty. Again please review and let me know!


	3. It's complicated

They went for coffee and Wendy asked curiously, "So…when did you start coming to Oxford? And did you go to school?" Peter looked reluctant to answer these questions as he sat down opposite her at one of the tables in the coffee shop. She'd ordered a Chai Latte and he'd gotten plain tea. He sighed and shrugged, "Yeah I went to an all boy's school. I thought I'd be more used to it. And I enjoyed it." Wendy chuckled, "Peter, one girl is worth twenty boys." He nearly spat out his coffee at that and she laughed as he struggled to swallow it down before he grinned at her, "I can't _believe_ you remember that!" She giggled and watched him shake his head in awe, "You were such a flirt back then, what happened?" He shook his head and laughed his care free, tinkling laugh that sounded like music to her ears and which she had so missed, "I honestly don't have an answer for that."  
Wendy smiled as one of her best friends, Emily, walked into the coffee shop. Wendy was facing her and she was with another good friend of hers, Abigail. She stared down at her coffee in hopes that they wouldn't see her. Peter said, "What are you doing?" She shushed him and they turned around. Emily had ravens-black hair and ocean blue eyes. She grinned at Wendy and said ecstatically, "Wendy! Where were you today? You missed Character Development!" Wendy slapped her hand over her mouth as she got up and she mumbled, "I completely forgot!" She really hadn't. She'd just been so wrapped up in Peter she hadn't wanted to go. She sat back down and whispered to Peter, "She's my best friend."

Emily came over when she got her coffee and sat down with Abigail. Wendy smiled nervously, "Emily, Abi…this is my childhood friend, Peter. Peter, this is Emily and Abigail." Emily frowned and said thoughtfully, "You've never mentioned a Peter, except for Peter Pan." She was far too perceptive. Wendy hadn't even _told_ Emily that she actually had gone to Neverland and met him. Emily had a wild imagination and so she wasn't beyond believing it. She was just worried that Emily would freak out if she knew fairies were real. She'd want to go to Neverland _immediately_.

They chatted amicably about what Peter was studying, which Wendy hadn't even thought to ask. It's probably the first thing any _normal_ person would ask. One who hadn't been to Neverland and experienced all the treasures it held there. He told them, "Architecture," and they seemed to be impressed. Wendy noticed that he said as little as possible to either of them. His answers were one-worded and short. She wondered why because with her, they could talk about anything, even though it had been years.  
Wendy felt her foot idly drift towards Peters. He jumped when he felt it against his but then he pulled his chair closer to her and rubbed his foot slightly against her own. The two girls hadn't even noticed Peter jump because they were so caught up in their own conversation.  
Peter was grinning at her and she couldn't help but grin back. Then Wendy saw Matthew walking towards him and she quickly pulled her foot away. Peter frowned at her studiously, trying to read what was going on in her head, and then Matthew appeared. He grinned at all of them and said, "Hello, ladies," to the three of us and held out his hand to Peter, "Ah! I'm glad you've run into Wendy again. I said we should have you over for drinks, but she said you weren't the "drinking kind of guy." This made the other two laugh and Wendy threw dirty looks at them as she said fiercely, "Well I can only guess, that what I know of Peter, he wouldn't indulge in alcohol, would you Peter?" She had noticed the confused look on his face. He clearly hadn't know what Matthew was on about in terms of drinking. It made her smile how innocent he was. Peter swallowed and shook his head, "No, I don't." Matthew looked genuinely surprised, "Not even on social occasions?" Peter shook his head and Matthew grinned, "Well then it's time we get you started. What do you say, ladies?" They nodded in agreement and Wendy shook her head, "If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to, Matthew."  
Matthew stared at her, surprised that she was defending Peter. He knew she didn't like drinking but she rarely argued with him. A frown crossed his otherwise smooth features, "I think the boy can defend himself." Wendy glared at him, "He's not a boy!" Peter sat looking extremely awkward and out of place between the two of them. The two girls were silent, watching the first argument ever between Matthew and Wendy. Matthew was twenty three, turning twenty four, and so he obviously felt superior that he was three to four years older than most of them. Considering Peter was four years younger than him, he might have a reason to, but Wendy wasn't condoning it.

Matthew glared at her equally fiercely and muttered angrily, "Fine, talk to me again when you've come to your sense, _darling_." Matthew said the last word harshly and Wendy scowled at his turned back. Emily was staring at her, "Wendy, you really shouldn't have done that!" Wendy rolled her eyes, "Or WHAT? He was just insulting Peter because he doesn't drink! His best friend doesn't drink and does he insult Sean?" The girls shook their heads hesitantly and Wendy sipped her coffee, "Good. Problem solved."

The other two girls shot nervous glances at each other and Peter got up suddenly, having not said a word since Matthew came along, "I better get going. I have class soon. Goodbye ladies." He nodded at them, shot Wendy a furtive glance, and then walked off.

Emily whispered as soon as he was gone, "Gosh, Wendy could you be any more _obvious_ that you have feelings for that boy! No wonder Matthew was irate! I'd be too in his position. Wendy grimaced, "I wasn't obvious. I was just defending him." Abigail rolled her eyes, "Yeah, defending a boy you've known your whole life, who disappeared for long periods of time, and then _suddenly_ reappears when you're engaged? How convenient for you." Wendy sighed and shook her head, "I'm not using him to break off the engagement. I didn't even know he was here until a week ago. In fact, I thought he was in…in another place. But you're right, Em, he was my first love." Emily gaped and shook her head, "And you never told me about him, why?" Wendy shrugged shoulder again and sighed into her coffee, "It's…complicated." Emily rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes, you can say that again."

 _A/N:Just so everyone knows the setting, Peter Pan starts in England, 1912. In the 2003 live action film they make no mention of the First World War, even though it had just begun. There was sexism at the time (_ PLEASE NOTE: I am not at all sexist! In fact I am a woman writing and I to some degree consider myself a feminist, which is why Wendy, in this chapter gets upset with Matthew for encouraging Peter to drink. She's standing up for her beliefs, whether or not they affect Peter. She doesn't like the fact that he drinks, even if it is socially.) _Just wanted to give some background to the story and Wendy's reasons for her argument with Matthew. Also, going back to the war, I will not be mentioning the war much because it doesn't really have anything to do with the story I'm writing. Let's just think of it of Oxford being like a sheltered environment that wasn't really affected (even though it was in reality)._

 _Finally, please R &R! I would love to hear comments and whether anyone is liking this story, because it might not be a long one. __J_ _Thank you_ _J_


	4. A-not-so-hidden-kiss

Wendy didn't speak to Matthew for the remainder of the week. It was Wednesday and they'd had the argument on the Monday. Instead, she tried to find Peter, but he never seemed to be around. She hadn't seen him since he'd walked off after Matthew stormed away. She'd phoned him once with the number he'd given her, but a female voice answered, "Hello? She put the phone down immediately and frowned. Why would there be a _girl_ answering Peter's phone?

She hurried to her next class, which was Creative Writing and she stopped right outside, only to find Peter talking to Amanda, the girl who looked _exactly_ like her. He froze when he saw her, like he'd done in the library, the first time she'd seen him in years. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The girl turned around and saw Wendy watching them. Wendy took all her nerves of steel that she could and walked up to them, "Hello Amanda. Hello Peter." She nodded at him but otherwise didn't say anything else. She had even looked him in the eye and she walked into the building. The walls were dark and dull. She felt cold and then she heard footsteps behind her. Peter grabbed her arm and whispered, "Can I talk to you, _please_ Wendy?"  
Wendy sighed and asked, "What now, Peter." Amanda walked passed then and stroked the side of Peter's elbow, "I'll see you this evening, Peter." She winked at him and Wendy rolled her eyes after the girl flashed a false smile her. Wendy knew it to be a threatening smile. She murmured to him, "Not _now_. I'm going to be late for class!" She snapped. Peter looked pathetically hurt and she instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry, but look I really shouldn't be upset with Matthew. Or you even. I'm just…confused right now and maybe I need a bit of space." He shook his head sadly, "I can leave, remember? That is still an option." Wendy rolled her eyes, "Peter that was _never_ an option." He gave her a small smile and she said, "If you grew up for me…then you need to be around. It would completely defeat the point. I just need to figure things out with Matthew. And I can't do that quickly."

Peter nodded in understanding and whispered, "Alright. Just let me know please when you've decided." Wendy nodded, "I will. But you gave me the wrong number." Peter frowned, "Did I?" Wendy nodded again, "Yeah, you gave me some girls number…" She'd thought very carefully on how to approach him on this. She didn't want to accuse him but she wanted to bring it up.

Peter laughed now, "Oh yeah, that was just Amanda answering for me. I was in the shower." Wendy's eyes nearly bugged wide open, "Peter! Why were you in the _shower_ when she was around?" Peter frowned and said, "She popped by unexpectedly and kind of let herself in. So I asked her to answer the phone for me because I was in the shower." Wendy couldn't even believe what she was hearing, "Peter…remember that she's… _interested_ in you. If she's around when you're in the shower…" Peter chuckled and shook his head, "Wendy…I was innocent before, but I'm not _that_ innocent now. I went to school remember. I learnt about these kinds of things." Wendy blushed and glanced down at his shoes, "Ok…I just worry sometimes that you don't. I still think of you like how you were when we were younger. I guess I don't feel like you've really grown up yet, even though you _look_ different."

Peter sighed and shook his head, "Is it because I rejected you? Because I didn't know any better then?" Wendy nodded but refused to look at him, still staring at his shoes. Peter grimaced as though the thought pained him and he whispered, "I will show you I've changed, Wendy. I promise." She glanced up at him and stared into his hazel eyes longer than she should have, "Ok. I will hold you to that." He smiled a familiar, boyish smile but she also realized that there was something more mature about it. Wendy was surprised when he leant down…and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and chuckled, "That's a thimble for you." Wendy laughed at the memory and blushed furiously, "A not-so-hidden kiss." He winked at her before letting her go to class.

 _A/N Just a quick chapter during studying breaks. Please guys review, review!_


	5. The Home he Left Behind

Another week went by before Wendy saw Matthew again. He was having lunch at one of the few restaurants on campus and was sitting by himself. She approached him nervously as he was eating a wrap and he glanced up and finally noticed her. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say to him, but she knew she had to say _something_.

Wendy sidled up to him and asked, "Can I join you?" He shrugged and she sat down opposite him. She was wearing a dress he had bought her when he had travelled to Italy. It was bright blue and bought out the colour of her eyes. She smiled nervously and said, "Matthew…there was really no need to call Peter a boy, just so you can feel superior." He rolled his eyes and put down his wrap, finishing his mouthful. He stared at her thoughtfully before saying, "You know what I don't get? Emily says you've _never_ mentioned him, to her or me. I find that strange since we're your closes confidants."  
She sighed and shrugged, "What can I say, Matthew? You don't believe me? I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise. If you don't believe me, ask John, or Michael even." Michael would easily back her up and if Matthew did question John about Peter being a childhood friend, John would say yes. She quickly realized she'd have to change his surname in case Matthew thought she was mad when she told him Peter's surname was "Pan."

Matthew sighed, "Well, I will phone Michael up this evening and ask him. I know your mother loves hearing from me and as it happens, I don't have John's home number. What's Peter's surname?" Wendy thought fast on her feet, "Hook." Matthew frowned, "That's a weird surname. OK I will ask Michael if he knows of a Peter Hook." Wendy nodded and got up from the table, "Great. I can promise you he does." She leant across the table and kissed him briefly on the cheek, "Thanks Matt." He smiled amicably at her, "I can't wait to hear what Michael has to say."  
Wendy walked to her next class and which was called, "Challenging Writer's Block." It was one of her most useful classes and she thought on the way there, how on earth she would tell Michael what to say about Peter being her childhood friend. She reached her building and as she did she jumped as someone covered her eyes, "Guess who?" She giggled and grinned, "Peter?" She turned to find him grinning at her, "Can I come and sit in your lectures with you?" She smiled and nodded happily, "Of course, but don't you have classes of your own?" He shook his head, "Nope. They've been cancelled for the day. Lecturers ill." He beamed at her and she nodded, "Alright then. Just sneak in right behind me. We'll sit at the back."  
Peter nodded and followed her. They sat at the back of the classroom and Wendy couldn't concentrate the _entire_ lecture, because Peter was writing notes to her the entire time and doodling in her book. She read some of the notes:

 _To Wendy, love Peter (_ Beside it was a picture of him and her holding hands.) She rolled her eyes and wrote: _You know I will have to tear this out later?_ He scribbled back: _Or you could just let find it by mistake?_ Wendy smiled: _How mature, Peter_.

Eventually the lecturer asked, "Miss Darling, would you mind sharing what you find so amusing with the rest of the class?" Wendy blushed and shook her head, "No thank you, Sir." He nodded and replied, "Right you are then, I suggest you concentrate or else I will kick you out of the class." At this point, Emily and Abigail had turned around at the mention of her surname. There were few enough people in the class that meant their Professor knew all of their names.

Emily raised her eyebrows questioningly when she spotted Peter beside Wendy. Thankfully, Peter was busy doodling in her book so he didn't see. She glared at Emily and Emily nodded before turning back to the front of the class. Wendy didn't realize that what Peter was drawing with her pencil now was a stunning sketch of Neverland. The clouds, the island, the sky, it was all there, picturesque.

She hadn't known he could draw so well. She watched intently as he sketched and when he was done, she silently traced the outlines of shapes. Her mouth was open, aghast and she shook her head in awe. Wendy turned to face him and he stared at her with longing in his eyes. But his longing wasn't for her; it was for the home he left behind.

There was a deep sadness in his eyes, and Wendy wondered if she hadn't seen a hint of a tear slipping down his face. She reached for his hand under the table finally the lecturer said, "Please write a three thousand word essay on how _you_ , as an individual, can help overcome writers block. It will be for Friday." There was a general groan. The work had been piling up but Wendy didn't feel motivated. Right now her studies weren't her main concern, even though they _should_ be.

Emily caught up with her after class, "So…Wendy, have you spoken to Matthew lately?" Wendy stared at her warningly and Emily shrugged, "I guess not. Hi Peter," she said, flashing her eyelashes at him. He smiled, "Hi Emily. Hi Abigail." Emily grinned, "Do you want to come and join us for lunch, Peter, Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head, "Sorry,Em, I've got to rush back home quickly. Need to phone someone." Emily frowned but accepted it, "Peter?" she asked. Peter shook his head, "I need to go back to my place. I've got work to catch up on. But thanks." Emily nodded and smiled, "Alright then. See you another time." He smiled at her as she left with Abi.

Wendy turned to Peter quickly and said, "Peter, listen. I told Matthew that he should ask Michael about how we know you. I told him your surname is Hook so that he doesn't think it's strange when I say your surname is Pan. He won't make a connection hopefully, because I don't think he remembers the details of the story. I need to inform Michael so that he's ready. And he will be home from school in," Wendy checked her watch, "Five minutes! What's my story!" Peter smiled at her as she stressed and he placed a cool hand to the side of her face which made her lose all train of thought. Then he trailed it down her neck while thinking, "Maybe tell Michael you know me through a mutual friend of his? I think that's the best excuse and then Michael can tell Matthew that his friend left the country, which is why he never sees you."

Peter's finger had traced it's way to her shoulder and stopped at the end, before he removed it. Ever single line he had traced set fire to her blood and she felt herself blushing furiously. She grinned and said ecstatically, "That's a brilliant idea! Thanks Peter!" She pushed herself on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Peter said, "Maybe I better go with you so he can hear my voice and know you're telling the truth?" Wendy grinned, "That would be great, but what about your work?" Peter chuckled, "Work can wait."

 _A/N: Any thoughts? Ideas, suggestions? Please let me know!_


	6. Just a Dream

When Wendy got back to her residence, she phoned home instantly and she was relieved when Michael answered straight away. Michael was sixteen now, but he still believed in Peter and Wendy knew he'd be ecstatic if he discovered that Peter was back. She also knew that he couldn't stand Matthew and all of his intellectual pretences.

When he answered he said tiredly, "Hello, Michael speaking?" Wendy smiled and said, "Hi Mike. It's Wendy." She could almost hear him grinning on the other end of the phone, "Wendy! How are you? I've missed you!" Michael was twelve now, and only six when he had gone to Neverland. He still hoped that Peter would come back some day. She couldn't wait to break the news to him as she giggled hysterically at the sudden thought. Michael grew concerned, "Wendy? Are you alright?"  
She giggled and replied, "Yes…yes…I…just have the best news EVER, Michael!" He became excited immediately, "What? Are you coming home soon?!" Wendy sighed, "No, not that, but close enough! Guess who's studying at Oxford?" There was silence as he asked, "Chester?" Chester truly was a family friend, "Nope, guess again." He sighed, "I really don't know, Wendy. I'm not in the mood for guessing games." Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. It's Peter!"  
There was silence on the end of the phone and then he shouted gleefully, "PETER?! _Pan?_!" He sounded like he was bouncing around like a rabbit. Wendy laughed, "Yes, he's back! And he's grown up!" Michael paused for a second and asked curiously, "Why? Why would he want to do that?" Wendy sighed and shook her head, "Because Tink…here's the sad part…she's gone." Michael sounded really upset, "I'm sorry. I bet he misses her." Wendy nodded, "He still does. But she's the reason he came here. He was lonely, with no lost boys and no Tink."

Michael sighed, "I feel so bad for him. When can I see him?" Wendy replied, "Maybe soon. But listen Michael, I only discovered all of this a week or so ago. Don't tell John. You know how he gets." Michael agreed and whispered, "And what about Matthew?" Michael was far too perceptive for someone so young. She sighed and murmured, "Matthew is the problem. He doesn't believe what I told him about Peter being a childhood friend of ours. So…he said he will phone you this evening and ask. I'm going to have to ask you to lie for me…" Michael chuckled, "I'm in on it! What do you want me to say?" Wendy grinned, "Peter said that you should tell Matthew he is one of John's friends, who moved to another country so we never see him. In that way, Matthew can't meet this imaginary friend of ours because he doesn't live in England."

Michael laughed and said, "Peter is really good at lying! I wonder if he always has been…" Wendy cut his thought off, "Thanks Michael! You're such a star! I owe you big time!" Michael laughed again, "Anything to help a sister out!" Wendy laughed and asked him about school, and life in general. He said all was well and he made her promise to come and visit him soon with Peter. She did and then her mother wanted to speak to her too.  
Her mother asked about Matthew, and how things were between them. Wendy explained by saying that, "Things had been better." Her mother and father thoroughly approved of Matthew because he was a lawyer, and would earn a lot and "look after her well," they said. She wondered what they would make of Peter if they ever had to meet him. She knew her mother would be more…accepting of him, but her father would not think much of a man studying architecture. Architects weren't needed when buildings were being destroyed from bombs in the war. However, Oxford was largely unaffected by the bombings. They were extremely lucky. Finally her mother said goodbye after much interrogation as to the goings on and such things. Wendy sat down at her desk as she had some time off and continued doing an assignment she had put off ever since Peter had shown up. She worked until eleven, and then turned the light off.

When she finally got to sleep, she dreamed endlessly of Neverland, so picture perfect it was unbelievable. Peter was with her and they had just flown through the galaxy and landed on top of the fluffy pink-white clouds which surrounded the island. Peter was there beside her, holding her hand, but she got startled when she realized it was current day Peter, not Peter of their childhood. She then must be current day Wendy also. She was wearing her nightgown and she whispered to him softly, "Is this _real_?" He grinned at her and whispered, "I don't know…but I _hope_ it is."  
At that moment, a bomb came flying through their cloud and Wendy lost her balance. Peter flew for her and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto a cloud below. She stared in shock at Hook's boat and she whispered to Peter, "This _can't_ be happening!" Peter murmured, "There's no ways it's happening. I'm not allowed back to Neverland, now that I've grown up. Wendy gasped, "And Tink is gone…by now she would have followed me to the forest where I landed."

Peter pulled her aside as Hook aimed for them again. Wendy gasped as the bomb just missed her leg. Peter said eagerly to her, "Let's fly up to those clouds over there." He pointed at the ascending clouds above them which covered a vast space of sky as he continued, "Hook can't aim at us if he doesn't know our whereabouts. From there, we fly to the land, alright?" Wendy nodded, grabbed his hand tightly and let him lead the way as they both became readjusted to flying. It didn't take long. It was like riding a bike and not having ridden in forever, but then remembering instantly.

Finally, they reached the land and Wendy felt her bare feet hit the soil. Wendy frowned and whispered, "That's odd…" Peter frowned, "What?" he asked. Wendy glanced skywards and whispered, "No fairies." He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "That is weird. Especially since we're so close to Pixie Hollow." They heard a noise of crunching leaves and Peter moved to stand in front of Wendy, to protect her. He moved his right hand so that he was grasping her own. She squeezed it tightly as he asked, "Who's there?"  
They were both tense as some Indians walked out. Wendy became shocked when she saw Tiger Lily. She had grown up. She was easily Peter's age now and she seemed to recognize them instantly. She told the rest of the tribe, "Drop your weapons." Peter hadn't said a word as she walked forward and held out a hand, "Peter? It's me." He dropped his mouth in awe and floundered around for words, but then he ended up embracing and Tiger Lily seemed _extremely_ happy about that. She had grown extremely beautiful and Wendy felt a pang of jealousy reverberate in her chest.

Peter grinned at his old friend and said warmly, "Do you remember Wendy?" Tiger Lily nodded and smiled at her half-halfheartedly, "How could one forget? I've missed you, Peter." He seemed to blush as he said, "I missed you too." Tiger Lily smiled widely and spoke to the rest of her tribe. They looked surprised, but nodded all the same. She grabbed Peter's hand and grinned at him, "Come. We'll show you our new tribe. The Wendy girl can take along too." Wendy rolled her eyes but had no choice other than to follow.

 _A/N: I googled how old Michael was when he went to Neverland and it says on the Wikia page that he was four. However, I think the Michael in the 2003 action movie looks a bit older so I'm making him seven. So John would have been maybe ten. Therefore in this version he would be sixteen now and Michael would be thirteen. Apologies for any mistake I have made in a previous chapter regarding their ages (John doesn't have children! I forgot that Wendy was the oldest when I wrote that part. And this also means that John would be at home but I think it would make more sense that John would be in boarding school._

 _P.S: So far this is just a dream._


	7. One last time

They arrived at the camp and she found the tribe sitting at drums, busy having a bonfire. Tiger Lily had explained that she found Peter and Wendy in the woods when they were hunting meat. The crowed went nuts for Peter, but no-one seemed to remember Wendy. Which was fine, they shouldn't need to. Wendy found a place to sit and she ended up speaking to a man who was nearly fully clothed. His name was Dasan.  
Dasan asked Wendy, "Why haven't I heard of you if my Lily seems to know you? She's spoken about the boy all the time, and of course I know him from when I was younger, but she never mentioned you." Wendy shrugged and sighed, "I came here once, a long time ago. The lost boys called me the Wendy Bird." That seemed to make him recognize her name, "Ah yes, I've heard of Lily talking about the Wendy Bird. So you're the Wendy Bird?" He chuckled and added, "You're much prettier than a bird."  
Wendy blushed and that's exactly when Peter and Tiger Lily reappeared. Tiger Lily looked serious, "Ah, Wendy, I see you've met my fiancé, Dasan?" Wendy's eyes widened and she said in surprise, "Oh, you're fiancé? Congratulations."

She didn't seem to want to engage more in that conversation, but instead she just shrugged. Dasan got up as she said, "I'll show you and Peter to your accommodations." Wendy thanked her and Dasan said, "I'll come along. For extra protection." Tiger Lily nodded and Wendy followed her once again. She took Peter's hand nervously. She'd forgotten how to fight and if Hook showed up at any moment she wouldn't remember how.  
He whispered to her, "Are you alright?" as they trudged through the thick greenery. Wendy nodded, "I…I'm just nervous to be back for some reason." He nodded and whispered, "Me too. This doesn't feel right." Tiger Lily stopped and pointed upwards, "There's accommodations up there. Tree houses which we built ourselves. You can share one, or have one to yourselves. It is up to you." They thanked her and Dasan took Wendy's hand, "It was very nice to meet you," he said, before kissing it. Tiger Lily had already flounced off at this point and Wendy blushed again, "Good to meet you too." He nodded at Peter and then hurried off.

Peter grimaced after him, "He totally likes you," he commented stiffly. Wendy laughed but felt her cheeks blushing, "No, he doesn't." Peter shrugged and turned to the trees, "I guess we have to fly up." Wendy nodded as he pushed himself off the ground. She did the same.

They went into a cabin positioned in the middle of branches. All the cabins had a long, wooden plank connecting the two trees. She pushed herself off the ground and flew, feeling exhilarated when she landed on the wooden balcony surrounding the tree house for support. She landed just on the edge and nearly toppled over, but Peter caught her back with both arms and pulled her closer to him. He chuckled, "You know what's weird? Is how we can fly without fairy dust." She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it is weird. I missed Tink." Peter sighed and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug and resting her head against his chest. He was still wearing his clothes she'd seen on him when they had been awake: his tuxedo. She frowned at the idea of him in a Tuxedo in Neverland and asked, "Aren't you boiling?" It had also been hot there; except for when they'd thought Peter had died and the snow came hailing in. It had been one of the worst moments of her life.

Peter nodded and answered, "Yeah, a little. Let's go and make ourselves at home." She went into the hut and stared in awe at the little house the people had made. It was so much like the one she had stayed in that the lost boys had made for her-vines and leaves entangling the inner and outer walls, with beautiful, bright flowers lining the insides.

Wendy said sadly, "It's identical to the one my brothers made me." Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she stared at the window which has a view of the canopy. The only difference was that this one had a bed of soft leaves covering the floor which would do well for bed. They didn't need blankets for the heat in Neverland. There was soft wool which the people must have found which Wendy guessed could be used for pillows. Standing here, with Peter, his arms wrapped around her waist, almost felt like this could be home.  
She turned to him and suddenly yawned, remember the time she had fallen asleep. Wendy whispered to him, "I think we better hit the sack. I'm feeling really tired." Peter nodded and smiled at her, "Alright then. Ladies first." She smiled as she lay down in her nightgown and Peter lay down next to her. He smiled his boyish smiled and whispered, "Goodnight, Wendy." Wendy beamed back at him before saying, "Goodnight Peter." He nodded, and turned to his side, his back to her. She had half expected him to wrap his hands around her waist, like he had done moments ago. Then she realized that with a pang of guilt, she _should_ have opted for another hut to sleep in. She hadn't thought about Matthew at all since she arrived, or whether or not she was really here. She was still convinced that this was a dream and the second she fell asleep she'd wake up. But she didn't want that. She wanted it to be real. She wanted to relive Neverland for one, last time.

 _A/N Hope you guys are enjoying it? I know they're short chapters but they're the most I get to write during my study breaks._


	8. As Free as a Fairy

When Wendy awoke, it was with a jolt. She sat up abruptly and she was disappointed that she was back in her bed, in Oxford. She stared around her empty room, her heart pounding, when seconds later her phone began ringing. She looked at the time on her alarm clock: 6:00am. She frowned and picked up the phone, "Wendy?" it was Peter and he sounded panicked. She murmured, "Peter, what's going on? Why are you phoning at this hour?" He said asked her seriously, "Did you dream we were back in Neverland?" She sat up hurriedly and whispered, "Did you have the same dream?" Peter said hoarsely, "I…we ended up in a hut Tiger Lily had made." Wendy's brain spiraled and she gasped, "Then we _did_ have the same dream. How is it even _possible_?!" Peter was silent on the other end and he sighed, "I don't know. I really don't. I wish I knew. It was so…" Wendy supplied the word, "Surreal?" He said, "Yes! Yes exactly!" They sat in silence for the longest time and she shook her head in amazement, "Do you think it _could_ have possibly been real?" Peter whispered, "Maybe. If it happens again tonight then definitely." Wendy nodded and sighed, "I wish it was." She could hear Peter smiling, "Me too," he said dreamily. They sat in silence for another moment until Wendy remembered the time, "It's six o clock! I better get dressed Peter, or I'll be late."

The day dragged. She sat with Emily and Abigail, but she day dreamed for the entire time she was in class. They sat at the back of the lecture theatre and she draw sketches of Neverland she had seen so vividly in her dream. She drew the pirate ship, and the hut they had shared and then finally, after two lectures, Emily grabbed her notepad out of her hand, "What are you drawing the whole time? You're not focusing and then next thing you're going to be asking me for notes…" she trailed off as she saw Wendy's drawings. The one of the hut had her and Peter, lying beside each other in a more romantic way than they actually had. Her back was to him, his chest was bare and he had arm wrapped around her waist, like she had wanted it to. Wendy was still in her nightdress.

Emily gaped at the drawing and she shook her head in dismay, "Wendy! What on _earth_?! If Matthew sees this…" Wendy said irritably, "He won't. Besides…" She couldn't think of an excuse anymore. 'Peter and I are just friends,' had never been a real excuse and even Matthew hadn't bought it. She sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, Em. Peter…he's Peter." Emily rolled her eyes and argued, "And Matthew is Matthew. I don't see you point." Abigail was always quiet, but she hadn't said a word this entire conversation. Wendy shook her head, "I'm tired of Matthew telling me what to do, ok!" Abigail sighed, "Yes, well go and tell him that then instead of hanging out with some 'childhood friend!' who just rocked up again!" Abigail looked like she was almost in tears. Wendy raised her eyebrows at Emily who was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at her. The auburn haired girl who sat crying during their lecture break had never been rude to Wendy before. Wendy frowned and asked, "Ok, obviously something else is going on here…what?"Abigail wiped her eyes and said fiercely, "I _like_ Peter, ok! And it's not fair to have both!"

Wendy felt like she had been slapped in the face. She frowned at the girl and said defensively, "I don't have both. Peter is my…" she stopped herself saying _friend_ when Emily glared at her. Abigail laughed meanly, "Don't start spewing that in my face again. Even if he is your _friend_ you clearly have feelings for him." Wendy floundered around for words but somehow couldn't find any. She watched in amazement as Abigail got up from the room and left.

Emily turned to her, "You know, I think you should sort your feelings out for this boy. For everyone's sake. Don't make it drag on and lead him on. If you _truly_ are just friends, then act like it." Emily had never been so horrible to her, so Wendy watched in shock as Emily got up and left the lecture room too. They still had one more hour of this module and Wendy shook her head in dismay.

To some extent, Emily was right-she should maybe choose between Matthew and Peter. The problem wasn't who she _wanted_ to choose. That was obvious. The problem was what she would say to her parents and the questions they would ask. They wouldn't also allow her to dump Matthew very easily. She was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, when it came to Matthew and she hated it. Her friends knew it wasn't her _choice_ to be engaged to Matthew either. If it was, she'd be a lot happier.

Wendy sighed to herself as she walked out of the building. She jumped when Peter called her from behind and he laughed, "Scared you?" She shook her head and laughed, "You could never scare me," she said. Just then, Abigail walked out, her eyes red as though she'd been sobbing for days, and Wendy felt guilt ripple through her. She hadn't even noticed. Abigail walked straight past her, as if she wasn't there at all.  
Peter frowned, "What's up with her?" Wendy sighed and shook her head, "She's just upset with me, don't worry." His frown deepened and she sighed, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have class now?" Peter grinned, "Nope. Lecturer still absent. I wanted to talk to you about…last night."

Wendy nodded, "Yes, that we definitely _need_ to talk about. Let's go and grab a coffee?" Peter nodded in agreement and followed her to the coffee shop. Once there, they sat down and Wendy still felt preoccupied over the events of last night. She whispered, "I can't believe it actually happened." He shook his head in awe, "I know…I mean I just wish I could _ask_ Tiger Lily if it did." Wendy contorted her face and Peter laughed, "Why do you look so grim?"

She shrugged and muttered irritably, "Tiger Lily…" Just then, she spotted Matthew walking towards them. She panicked and Peter turned around. He scowled at Matthew and got up suddenly, "I'll…uh…leave you two to talk." Wendy tried to protest but he left her anyway. Matthew sat down opposite her and said seriously, "Hi…" She glanced up at him warily before turning back to her tea. He sighed and shook his head, "Listen…I think…we need some _space_ from each other."  
Wendy glanced up and frowned, "I agree." He raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Really? You're not going to argue?" Wendy shook her head adamantly, "Nope. Are you going to be seeing other people?" Now Matthew was _really_ taken aback and he squinted his eyes together, "What makes you ask that?" Wendy shrugged, "I wouldn't blame you if you did I suppose. It would make sense." Matthew shrugged slowly, looking uncomfortable, "Uh…alright fine. I'll be frank. I am seeing someone." Wendy raised her eyebrows, "Who?" He swallowed hoarsely and he whispered, "Uh…um…Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere?"  
She shook her head, "Here is as good as anywhere else." Matthew stared at her irritably before saying, "Fine. It's Abigail." Wendy nearly spat her tea across his suit. She didn't even know why she had restrained herself. She should have just done it. She composed herself quickly and inhaled slowly, "Abigail…my friend Abigail. You've kissed her?"  
Matthew nodded and raised an eyebrow, "You're being awfully…calm?" Wendy shrugged and smirked, "I am. But then you have no right to accuse me if…if I decide to be with someone else." He scowled, not liking that. She smirked even more and Matthew grumbled, "Peter, I'm supposing?" Wendy shrugged, "Possibly."  
She took great pleasure in seeing him fight with himself about this. It was clear that he wanted get everything his way-he being allowed to be with someone else but also her being exclusive to him. He was trying to figure out if he could deal with the hypocrisy of it. Eventually he puffed out, "Fine. Fine. Fine! Have it your way! See if I care." Wendy grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she got up to pay the bill, "It was your proposition. I'm only putting it out there." He stormed off like an angry child and Wendy felt triumphant, and free (as free as a fairy)-at least for now.


	9. Nothing but Time

**Peter's P.O.V:**

He couldn't wait to go to sleep that night and discover if he would wake up that night to see if he would be lying next to Wendy. He didn't concentrate at all in class and that was shocking because he had an assignment due soon. But his attention was elsewhere. He'd run when he'd seen Matthew because he knew that Matthew wouldn't be too kind to him, and to be frank, he couldn't blame the guy. If Wendy was his girlfriend…he sighed at the thought…and she was gallivanting off with some guy who'd appeared out of the blue, never been mentioned before, he'd also be suspicious.

When class finally ended, he went to gym to make himself tired. It was the weirdest feeling- _wanting to be tired_. Who ever _wanted to be tired_? He wanted to duck when he saw Wendy's friend, Abigail. He was even more surprised to see her with Matthew…by themselves. He frowned at that, was it normal for your friend to hang out with your boyfriend? No…probably not. They were walking towards the treadmills when Peter saw Matthew lower his hand to Abigail's waist.

He raised his eyebrows but kept jogging, biting his lip. This _wasn't normal_. Then a guy Matthew knew tapped him on the shoulder and Matthew turned around, automatically dropping his arm from Abigail's waist and the girl hopped on the treadmill. Peter shook his head in disgust while Matthew acted like he hadn't just been doing anything wrong. Then he strained his ears and heard Matthew saying to his friend, "Yeah…Wendy and I are taking a break."  
Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. Is this what they had spoken about at the coffee shop? He waited for Matthew to get on a treadmill and then he rushed out of the room hoping not to be seen. As he reached the stairs, he saw Matthew get on a treadmill next to Abigail and the guy was fixated on. Peter shook his head in disgust again and then ran down the stairs. He had to find Wendy.

Peter hurried to her block of flats, in gym gear and all and rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. No answer. He sighed and shook his head, before he decided to go back to his own flat and have a sleep. He was tired now and he didn't even take a shower when he got back. Instead, he collapsed in a heap and drifted off immediately….

He woke sleepily in Neverland. His eyes wouldn't quite open, but he forced them awake. He stared at the sleeping form of Wendy. He frowned, knowing that she couldn't be asleep if she hadn't answered her flat for him. She would have woken up. Maybe it was because she was still here too? He frowned in confusion and thought he dare not wake her up. He didn't know what would happen if he did. Quietly, he stood up and flew out of the hut, and onto the soft padded leaves.

He felt like someone was watching him and so he turned around and before he got to 180 degrees, someone burst out of the bushes and screamed at him. He fell backwards and sighed in relief when it was Tiger Lily. She was laughing at him and he shook his head, grinning, "Trying to scare me are you?" She nodded and grinned, "Yes! Of course. Why isn't Wendy awake?" Peter grimaced and said, "I better tell you how we got here in the first place. Can we go and talk somewhere?" Tiger Lily nodded, "I don't have anything to do right now. Dasan an everyone are still sleeping. Follow me."  
She ran and so Peter followed her on foot, although he wasn't nearly as fast as her on land. Finally, they reach a rock cliff that overlooked the sea and seemed to be quite far away from the tribe. Tiger Lily watched him closely and asked, "So…?" he chuckled, "So…you won't believe me…but when we're sleeping in… _the other world_ (he chose his wording carefully because that's what she called it), I'm asleep right now." Tiger Lily frowned, "How can that be?" He shrugged, "I don't know. And Wendy's awake in the other world which is why she's asleep here." Tiger Lily nodded slowly, "I think I understand. We have a special word for it. But I think you'd say…they reason you can't sleep is because you're awake in someone else's dreams?" Peter nodded, "I've heard that before. But I didn't know it could actually happen?" Tiger Lily smiled widely, "It only happens when you're in love with someone." Peter nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on. His mouth hung open, and for once, he was speechless as he stammered, "Uh…HOW?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't be so shocked, Peter. You've loved Wendy even when she wasn't here. Even when you decided not to grow up you still loved her. It really should be a surprise to you." He fumbled around for something to say, but instead zipped his lips and she continued, "It usually only happens with a very strong love. Your feelings are powerful. So powerful, in fact, I think, that you needed to grow up. There was no way you could have stayed a boy with such strong feelings."

Peter was silent as he shuffled his toes awkwardly in the soil. He glanced up and at her and said, "I never thought about it like before. So you're saying that it was almost against my own will?" She nodded and smiled, "I think that's how strong your love is for her. It's extremely powerful." Peter smiled at that and nodded, "I think you're right." Tiger Lily laughed, "Of course I am! You weren't yourself for all of those years that she wasn't here. You were completely lost. You outgrew Neverland." Peter shook his head and tried to come to terms with it.  
Suddenly, he heard a slight cough from behind him and spun around. Wendy was standing there, her auburn curls falling down her neck and her bright blue eyes shining happily at him. He grinned warmly at her and she said softly, "I'm sorry if I interrupted the conversation. Dassan said you might be here." Peter saw Dasan lurking behind Wendy in the shadows. He didn't know if he liked this man. He seemed to take a fascination with Wendy.

Tiger Lily stood up and nodded at him with a huge grin, "Maybe you can both help us hunt today? I think I could use some assistance." Wendy looked hesitant and Peter smiled, "Don't worry, Wendy. I'll teach you." She nodded, still nervously and he asked, "Would you rather not come hunting?" She shook her head and whispered, "No…I don't like killing if I can avoid it." He nodded and wondered what she would then that day. Dasan, of course, had the answer, "How about sword fighting? You'll need to learn how defend yourself around here." Peter scowled, "I've already taught her how to sword fight." Wendy frowned at him and said with a smile, "It's ok, Peter. I definitely need to relearn. It's been a while." Dasan nodded, "Lily, I'll go and practice with her then and show her the ropes. You and Pan and go and hunt." Peter glared at the next chief, feeling like he was being extremely condescending, and also not liking how possessive he was of Wendy. Tiger Lily nodded, "Fine then. We'll be back for dinner."

Wendy's P.O.V:

Wendy didn't mind spending the day with the tribe. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. The children especially were extremely welcoming to her and all so full of excitement. They bounced around her when Dasan introduced her to them. He knelt down and said to one of them, "Kele, this is Wendy. She's a friend of Pan's." This little boy beamed at her and hugged her around the legs saying, "Mommy?" Wendy frowned and shook her head as Dasan explained, "He's my son." Wendy raised her eyebrows and Dasan said to Kele, "No, son. She's not mommy. You know who your new mommy will be." Kele nodded and said promptly, "Tiger Lily. I don't like her though." Dasan leant down and whispered in Kele's ear, "You can't say that, Kele. She's the chief's daughter." Luckily by then, all of his friends had gone to dance around a fire. Kele shrugged, "It's true." Dasan looked so embarrassed that he shook his head, "Go along and play with your friends."

Kele did as he was told but turned around to appraise Wendy once more before running off. Wendy frowned and asked him, "What happened to his mother?" Dasan sighed, "Hook captured her and dumped her in the other world." Wendy gasped, "How old was Dasan when that happened?" He shrugged, "Kele was about three, no he's two." Wendy shook her head in sadness, "And you aren't able to fly there?" Dasan shook his head, "There's no way. We've been trying to for years, and it's even harder now that the fairies are almost non-existent."

Wendy shook her head and glanced back at the little boy. Dasan led her along a path, through all of the ground floor hut to his own. His was right next to the Princess's and the chief. He went in a pulled out two swords, handing one to her, "You said you've used on before?" Wendy nodded and she smiled, "Yes…Peter taught me when I was twelve." Dasan shook his head, "So you still have a lot to remember. This could take all day." Wendy laughed, "I seem to have nothing but time. At least until I wake up." Dasan frowned and as he led her to a part in the forest they could practice, she explained how she was there in the first place.

 _AN: So basically the concept is like Avatar- when they go to sleep in the human world, they wake up in Neverland. Just wanted to clarify that. And when they go to sleep in Neverland, they wake up in the human world. Just thought I'd explain so everyone knows. Still no reviews and so I'm not sure what people think? Is it worthwhile continuing this story? Please let me know. Also I researched when a treadmill was made and the answer was 17 June 1917_ _and this is about that time. So lets just say for arguments sake that there were treadmills and also possibly a gym. I wouldn't know but it was interesting research_


	10. Sword Fighting and Hunting

They spent the entire day practicing sword fighting. Wendy got back into it quickly and Dasan was impressed. She had to say, she was fairly impressed with herself. They only stopped when Peter and Tiger Lily found them, Peter flying down out of the canopy and surprising them, while Tiger Lily jumped out from behind the bushes. It made Wendy drop her sword by mistake, she'd been so involved. This made Dasan's sword prick Wendy's skin on her upper arm and he gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Peter ran to her and asked frantically, "Are you ok?" He put pressure on her arm to try and prevent more blood from spilling. She shrugged, "I'm fine. I was just careless." He nodded and Tiger Lily ripped off a leaf and handed it to Peter, "Here, wrap it around. It's a healing plant." Peter did as he was told and the sting faded instantly. He frowned, "I didn't know there were healing plants?" Tiger Lily shrugged, "They're fairly new. Only sprung up last year or so." Peter nodded and stared into Wendy's eyes, "How are you feeling?" Wendy shrugged, "Fine…maybe just a little hungry."Tiger Lily smiled, "We got rabbit! And deer! They're cooking it now." Wendy glanced around, "Where's Dasan?" Tiger Lily sighed, "Probably run off in embarrassment. I'll go and find him."

She headed back to the huts and Wendy smiled at Peter, "It's ok. It really isn't sore at all anymore." He nodded and took a step back, his angular cheek bones clearly tense. He sighed and shook his head, "I go a day without you and this is the trouble you get yourself into?" She shook her head and winked at him, "Trouble follows me wherever I go, apparently. I mean, look at you." He chuckled and asked with his hands on his hips, "Me? Why am I trouble?" Wendy shrugged, "Because you're the reason Matthew and I broke up." Peter remembered what he'd seen in the gym and murmured, "Oh…I need to talk to you about that." Wendy frowned, "I'd thought you be happier." He said swiftly, "Let's go and talk on the cliff." She nodded and flew up with him to the rock ledge.  
They sat down on the same rock and he took her hand in his. She loved the feeling of his soft skin before he said, "Wendy…when I was at the gym yesterday, or today…when we were awake, I saw Matthew, and he had his hand around…" she interrupted him, "Abigail. Yes, I know." He startled and frowned, "You know…?" She shrugged and said, "Yes. He told me over coffee. That's why he approached me." Peter bit his lip and asked, "So what does this mean?" Wendy sighed and stared out over the sun setting over the ocean. She hadn't even realized it was that late yet as she replied, "Well…I said to him I don't mind if he's with Abigail. But then he can't mind if I see other people too." Peter frowned, "Are you still together then?" She shrugged, "Only technically."  
Wendy could see that Peter wasn't sure what to make of that. He glanced down and said, "You're still wearing your ring." She nodded and grimaced, "That's the technically part." So he sighed in frustration, "So you're still _technically_ engaged." She leant her head on his shoulder and watched the sun beam different bright colors at them, "It's not by choice, Peter. I'm lucky he's even given me this much freedom and I could see he didn't like it. But he's not unreasonable. He knew he couldn't have it both ways-being allowed to see my friend and not allowing me to see whom I liked." Peter was quiet and that and Wendy laughed, "You think he's unreasonable anyway, don't you?" She placed her fingertips to his cheekbones and moved his face to hers. He sighed and shook his head, "I don't like the way he treats you. You deserve so much more." Wendy's heart hammered in her chest and she bit her lip, "You know how to make me want to kiss you…." He smiled, his tanned skin lighting up his green eyes, "Let me, then?" She nodded without hesitation and felt his lips press gently to hers. They were soft and warm and she sighed against them. She was more content than she could remember being in a long, long time. Unlike Matthew, Peter was gentle with her and he tangled his hands into her hair, stroking her down her spine with his thumb. Wendy shivered.

At that moment, some drums began playing and Peter sighed against her mouth, saying, "That means dinner is being served." She nodded and he stood up. She did so too and he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Wendy laughed, "You don't need to carry me, you know? I'm a lot heavier than I used to be." He nodded and shrugged, "I know. But I just want to keep you close."

As they flew over the pink, orange and yellow sea, Wendy stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. She thought to herself 'if only it could be like this forever…' but she knew this wasn't a realistic thought. They landed back on the ground, just by the entrance to the main camp. The children were dancing around the fire gleefully. Wendy glanced around and saw Dasan standing beside Tiger Lily, arms folded and watching her intensely.

She almost didn't like being looked at so seriously, except by Peter. But that was different. Peter pulled her by her arm and then pulled her to the outskirts of the fire. He chuckled as she protested and he twirled her around happily. The elders were banging on the drums and singing words she didn't know, but she didn't care. She was having a blast, until finally Dasan came along and interrupted, "May I have a turn?" Wendy felt Peter's grip tightening around her waist. She could sense that he didn't like this idea, not one bit. Peter replied tonelessly, "If it's alright with the lady?" Wendy swallowed and forced a smile, nodding. For some reason, that intense stare at thrown her off completely.

They spun around the fire and Dasan asked softly, "Are you alright?" She nodded and watched Tiger Lily approach Peter. Peter was still watching her anxiously as Wendy nodded, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Dasan sighed, "I'm extremely sorry, about my carelessness." She shrugged and replied, "It's really ok. It was only an accident." He nodded and she was grateful that the music stopped there and then, indicating that the food was ready. The chief said a few words in their native tongue, and Wendy went to go and join Peter on a log of wood which they used as seats.  
Peter took a hold of her hand and whispered to her, "I don't like that guy." Wendy nodded and whispered back, "Neither do I." Peter raised his eyebrows at her, "Really?" She nodded and shrugged, "Ever since he hurt me…he's been acting different. More intense and it really wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like he seared my arm off." Peter winced at that and he shook his head, "I agree. It's really strange, but I wasn't sure if it was just the jealousy talking." Wendy giggled, "You're jealous?" and raised an eyebrow. He murmured, "Who wouldn't be?"

They took the meat off the fire and began cutting the meat with huge knives they'd made. Peter kissed her cheeks swiftly and she felt herself blush. She hadn't realized that Dasan was staring at the two of them again and Wendy hid her face between his neck and shoulder, "You did that on _purpose_ ," she mutterd. He chuckled, "Yes. So that he gets the message. Don't worry he's looked away now." She glanced up to see Dasan talking to Kele. Peter asked, "Who's that?" She smiled and replied, "His son." Peter's jaw dropped and she explained the story.


	11. More to the Story?

Once they'd eaten, Peter and Wendy said goodnight to the chief, Tiger Lily, Dasan and Kele and left for their huts. Peter was silent on the way back. They ended up walking instead of flying, he was so lost in thought. Maybe he wanted to think about things. Wendy realized when she got there, that she didn't feel like sleeping so she asked, "Peter…can we go to Mermaid Lagoon, please? I'm not tired."

Peter nodded and smiled, "Of course, whatever you wish, Wendy." She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. He squeezed hers in response and they soared into the air. Wendy let Peter take the lead. It had been a long time since she'd been there so she couldn't remember exactly where it was.

Eventually, they reached the cove. When they landed, Peter laughed, "Huh, seems like Hook took all of our treasure we left here." Wendy raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You had _treasure_?" Peter smiled, "Yup, lots of gold. We stole it from Hook years ago and used it to play treasure hunts." Wendy shook her head and his smiled faded, "What's the matter?" Wendy was about to reply when she jumped. She hadn't seen a mermaid appear behind her, lurking in the shallows of the water. She turned her head curiously at Peter who raised his eyebrows, "Seashell?" She nodded and began speaking in English, "Peter…Pan?" He jumped back in shock, as well as Wendy. His mouth fell open and he floundered for words, "Wh…What?! You can speak English?" She nodded, "Tiger Lily taught us. She got wanted to make new friends, and of course she could speak Mer, so we all could understand each other." The mermaid was stunning of course _,_ and Wendy felt a pang of jealousy ripple through her. It was really sad she could be jealous of someone who was half-human and had a tale. Wendy also couldn't believe that after all these years they still went topless. She relaxed seeing as the mermaids hair was so long it covered everything. Peter shook his head in amazement, "Huh. Well good for you." The mermaid was eyeing Wendy and she asked, "Who's the girl? She looks familiar…" Peter smiled, "Wendy…she's been here before. A long time ago." The mermaid nodded, "Ah yes, I remember her. I was only about ten then. But mother told me about her. Told me how she 'captured your heart' and you were never the same once she left." The mermaid stared at Wendy dubiously, as if Wendy weren't someone who could do that- wasn't someone who was capable or good enough for Peter.  
Peter laughed nervously and smiled at Wendy, "I…Uh…well you could say that." Seashell nodded, "Well it would explain why Tink was jealous. She often told me how pleased she was that you had decided to leave Wendy in the other world." Wendy felt her arm muscles stiffening. She didn't like the merpeople…who had tried to drown her. She had completely forgotten about that. Peter rolled his eyes, "Listen…Tink made up with Wendy. That was only her first impression." Seashell laughed musically, "Say what you will, but I know what she said. By the way, Peter, you've turned out very well yourself."  
Peter blushed visibly-even in the dark and the mermaid asked, "How are you here? You've grown up. Well… _obviously_ but I mean is…you're a _man_. You shouldn't be allowed back to Neverland." Peter glanced at Wendy and said, "Do you want to take a seat? This might take a while to explain."  
Seashell turned to look behind her and Wendy frowned. Then she saw some shadows in the distance. They swam closer until they reached the rock. Wendy watched as they quickly reached Seashell. Another four of them rested on the shore and one of them gasped, "Ah Peter! Whatever did you do to yourself?!" Peter chuckled, "Hello Coralia. Uh…I grew up." She looked him over with her piercing blue eyes. It was super unsettling- they all had the same eyes and the same silvery blonde hair, and they all looked… _identical_ …and they were all bare-chested, with hair covering everything. Wendy shook her head in irritation. The movement had caught the attention of Coralia as they all gushed over Peter and his good looks. Coralia said loudly, silencing the rest, "And you're the Wendy Bird?" She nodded but stayed where she was. Coralia sniffed, "Hm. Legend said you'd be back here some day. I just hoped it wasn't so soon." Wendy scowled and said to Peter, "I think I've changed my mind. I want to go back to the hut." He didn't hear her over the gushing of the other four when Seashell said, "I have a message to give to you, Wendy. From Hook."  
Wendy froze where she was mid-step and she snapped, "What?" Seashell glanced at the others and Coralie said sternly, "He's after you. He said if you try leaving the island and going back home…all your family will die. He will bring them here and kill them, so Peter better surrender you to him…or else. I think he also said that he will be coming to the mainland to visit soon."

Peter was silent. He turned to face Wendy. She stared at the mermaid who had just told her something she'd never thought she'd hear again. She shook her head and felt angry tears leaking out of her eyes. Peter turned to face them and asked bitterly, "So…are you Hook's messengers now?" Seashell snapped, "No. Ruby heard it when she was circling the ship one day. I thought I'd give you a heads up, but I see it wasn't appreciated." Peter nodded, "Thank you, Seashell…it was very much appreciated. I'll…get some shells for you when I have the time." Seashell nodded and asked, "So are we not going to hear the story now?"  
Peter glanced at Wendy and she shrugged. She might as well stay with Peter now. Knowing that Hook was on the lookout for her made her less eager to go back to the hut alone. She paced the empty, sandy cove for as long as she could until she got tired of it. At last the mermaids said goodbye to Peter and he took her by the hands gently, "Are you alright?" She shook her head, "No…I…I mean I have to leave. Hook doesn't know that I'm not really here. What happens…what happens if for instance, I'm in class and wide awake, and suddenly I collapse because I've been woken up here…Oh Peter…and he's coming after my family! How do I even leave this world if I'm only here in my dreams…?"  
She began sobbing and Peter pulled her tightly against him, "Wendy…Wendy darling. I won't let him get you. I promise." Wendy shook her head and clutched him tightly, "Peter, you can't guarantee me that. No one can guarantee me that." She jumped when a voice echoed from behind her, "I can guarantee you that." It was Dasan. She stared at him beseechingly and wiped the remainder of her tears from her eyes. Peter held her tightly on her arm and said haughtily, "No offence, Dasan, but I don't really trust you to look after Wendy. You couldn't even look after your own wife." Wendy cringed and she elbowed him in the stomach. It didn't seem to have any effect on him.

Dasan stared at Peter coldly, "I know everything about protection. I've protected Kele ever since his mother left. I've protected my tribe. Who have you protected? You couldn't even protect your poor fairy." Wendy inhaled sharply and turned her head to glance up at Peter. He was angry…she could see Dasan had pushed his limit. Peter pulled out a knife she didn't even realize he'd had on himself. Dasan withdrew a sword-he always kept one on him- and spat, "You want to fight little boy? Like fighting is going to do you any good. I'm the expert around here."  
Wendy turned abruptly, "Peter! No don't…it's not worth it." She turned to face Dasan, "Thank you for your offer…but…" Dasan rolled his dark eyes, "You'd rather stick with him? Fine. But no-one knows how the pirates operate better than me." Wendy laughed, "Ok, there you are wrong. Peter knows Hook better than _anyone_. He did, after all…feed Hooks hand to the crocodile." Dasan scowled and Peter squeezed Wendy's arm in thanks for her defense. Dasan murmured, "Fine! But I'm warning you…it's your loss!"

They watched him wade through the waters and back to the mainland. Wendy shivered, "How did we not even hear him follow us?" Peter frowned, "I don't know. The mermaids would have told me if they had seen or heard him. They have supersonic senses." Peter rubbed Wendy's arms as her shivering continued and he whispered, "I think we should turn in. You're cold." Wendy saw the goosebumps on her arm and she shook her head, "No…I think those are from you touching me." He trailed his hand from the top of her shoulder down slowly and he watched as more goosebumps appeared. Peter chuckled, "I see. I hope I can protect you though. If not…You'll end up in the protection of Dasan." Wendy rolled her eyes as her breathing hitched once he reached the end of her arm, "Don't stop Peter." He stared into her eyes lovingly and gently took her face and pulled it slowly until her lips met his. She sighed heavily and wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing herself to him. Wendy gasped a second later when she felt water being splashed all over her. It was the mermaid, Coralie, who had warned them about Hook. She said with a smirk, "Sorry to interrupt but…I have one more thing I wanted to say when the others weren't around." Peter nodded stiffly and said, "Go on." The mermaid sighed and said, "Don't trust the Indians." Wendy frowned, her hands still resting on Peter's chest. Peter asked, "Can you be a little bit more specific please? Why?" Coralie shook her head, "I can't say why. Just take my word for it."  
Peter nodded, "Thank you Coralie. For the warnings." She nodded and dove back into the ocean. Peter sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't go back to the hut…if we can't trust them. I definitely don't trust Dasan. I don't like the fact that he constantly wants you to himself." Wendy nodded, "I agree. Then where do we stay?" Wendy sighed, answering the question herself, "Not the hideout. They'll find us there immediately." Peter nodded in agreement, "I know a place. I just hope it still exists."  
Wendy smiled, "Lead the way." He took her hand and they soared into the air. Peter led her to a place near pixie hollow. It was a cave that looked empty and neglected. She frowned, "How do you know of this place? You never told me about it before?" Peter nodded, "That's because I used to come here when I wanted some alone time. Tink showed it to me." He walked in and dug under a root of a tree. He smiled, "It's still here- everything I wrote down."

Wendy frowned, "What did you write down? What did you write with?" Peter shrugged, "I just wrote things I wanted to remember. I had a stick that I sharpened and I made my own ink from different berries." She shook her head in amazement, "You were so resourceful!" He laughed, "Until I stole a pen from the real world. I was very inquisitive back then." Wendy smiled, "Of course you were. You were isolated here."

He nodded and sighed, "I think I'm going hit the sack. I'm really exhausted and I think I just feel like I don't want to be here right now." Wendy frowned…, "Alright Peter." There was a dip in the cave. The cave was surrounded by twigs and leaves. Peter seemed to have bought some wool to the cave for pillows at least. There was only enough for one though. He graciously gave it her but she refused, "I'm not tired yet. You use it. I will sleep on your shoulder."  
Peter nodded and grinned, before lying down while she lay down next to him. He drifted off quickly and was soon breathing deeply. She was so curious to see what he'd written on the paper. She slowly got up, so as not to wake him, and hurried over to the root of the tree which rose above this little hideout. She scrimmaged through them. It looked like Peter had _tried_ to write, but he wasn't very good at it. The writing was child-like and his handwriting was huge and all over the place. However, she could _just_ make it out and there was enough light from the moon seeping in through a hollow in the tree. She had picked from the top pages. Most of them were about fights or dares with the Indians. Then she came across one page that had her name on it, spelt " _Wendie_." She inhaled softly, and read it. In proper English it said:

" _I don't know what's happening to me. I miss Wendie every single day and everyday that goes by without her, is another day that my heart aches. I'm not myself anymore. Tink know it, Tiger Lily knows it, I think even the Chief knows it. Tink asked me today if I should just grow up and leave everything Neverland, if it would make me happier. She hates seeing me like this. I told her I couldn't. But I'm even considering it myself. I don't know how much longer I can bare this separation. I fly to the real world every day now just to see her. It's not normal…is it? The problem is…if I go…I can't go. It's not an option. I can't let Tink die because of my own, selfish desires. I go, and all the magic dies with me gone. I don't know what to do!_

Wendy's mouth was hanging on the floor by now as she stared at the boy who was sleeping deeply. Not boy…man. She couldn't believe he had _chosen_ her over…she couldn't even finish the thought. She curled her knees up into a ball and she hugged them tightly. She had maybe hoped for this when she was here the first time, that Peter would choose her over Tink. But not to the extent where he would risk not just Tink's life…but _all_ of the fairies lives. She couldn't believe it of him. She didn't want to believe it of him. He was obviously too embarrassed to tell her the truth.  
She sat and stared at Peter for a long time. She didn't even feel good about this. Not one bit. No wonder Neverland wasn't the same! No wonder it was so dark and different. The magic was gone…because Peter had grown up. _For her_. She hated herself in the second she thought it. She hated that Peter would have chosen this…no! Surely there must be more to the story…


	12. Sacrifice

Wendy jumped when she heard a noise. She turned slowly to find Peter staring at her and he asked slowly, "What…what are you doing?" She knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. It was a rhetorical question. Wendy decided to cut right to the chase, "What are these, Peter?" Peter sighed and shook his head, "You weren't supposed to see those." She placed her hands on her hips, "So you planned on keeping this from me _forever_?" Peter shook his head frantically, "No…I…uh…" he was lost for words.

Wendy raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Peter sighed, "Wendy…I didn't want you to feel guilty for the decision that I made." Wendy shook her head, "I already feel guilty. So you might as well tell me." Peter nodded and sat up before saying, "Well...you know how my mood affects the seasons in Neverland?" She nodded and he continued, not looking at her, "Well…when you left, and all of the lost boys left, I was lonely. I became…for a better use of the word…depressed." Wendy bit the inside of her lip as she said tonelessly, "Go on..." Peter glanced up at her and sighed, "I was depressed because I had to keep myself away from you. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to force myself to do. Harder than letting the lost boys go. The permanent change in mood meant I could fly less. Obviously you need happy thoughts to fly." Wendy nodded and Peter carried on, "And…well you probably don't know this but fairies also need warm weather to survive. The cold becomes too much for their small bodies to handle. They can die because of it." Wendy inhaled sharply and Peter finally glanced up at her. She said furiously, "You mean to tell me…that I am the reason for _all of the fairies dying_?!" Peter looked away from her again and she clenched her fists tightly. He murmured, "No, you're not. I am. My mood changed. I affected the weather. I made it impossible for them to survive." Wendy snapped, "BECAUSE OF ME!" Peter flew over to her hastily and clamped a hand down on her mouth, "No! Not because of you. Because of me! I'm the one who became depressed. I'm the one who couldn't think happy thoughts! It affected _everything_ Wendy. It also meant the fairies couldn't fly like they used to. Happy thoughts is what _makes_ Pixie Dust. I changed _everything_. You had nothing to do with it."  
Wendy shook her head in bewilderment, "But I do! I'm the _reason_ for all of this! Neverland isn't the same because of me! I should never have come here. I should never have kissed you…I should never have…" Peter shook his head again sadly, "Don't say that Wendy. Just because of choices I made. I couldn't keep on being depressed. Tink said I should go, to be with you. So I did. It was her decision too."

Wendy paced up and down the cave before catching an eye on a sword in the corner of the cave. She grabbed it angrily and pointed it at Peter, "I've never been so mad with you, Peter Pan. You took the magic out of Neverland so you could grow up and be with me! What a _selfish_ decision!" Peter stared at her in disbelief, "Wendy! Please I did it for _us_. So that we can be together! I know that you want to! I don't see the issue!" Wendy screamed, "It was a SELFISH decision! A _childish_ decision!" She threw the sword on the ground and folded her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, she heard Dasan calling, "Wendy? Wendy? I heard your screaming!" Peter looked at her worriedly. At this moment in time she wanted to be far, _far_ , away from Peter Pan and his selfishness. She could have gone on without him, easily. He'd done fine without her before, why did he need her now? Why did he have to sacrifice the magic of the island?  
Wendy called to Dasan in a split decision, "I'm coming!" She stormed right past Peter and he grabbed her hand, "No! Wendy, please don't leave me!" She couldn't even look at him. She hurried out of the cave and then flew found Dasan a few feet away. He smiled kindly, back to his normal self when she landed beside him and she said, "I'll come back with you." He nodded and smiled at her happily, "Good, I'm glad." He reached for her hand but Wendy shook her head, "I'll sleep in the canopy, thanks." Dasan shrugged his shoulders and she kicked off the ground into the night's sky.

She had half expected Peter to follow her into the forest, but thankfully he'd stayed where he was. He clearly understood that she needed time to herself. That showed he had matured slightly. But she still couldn't believe he had sacrificed _everything_ for her! She was the only girl he'd ever shown an interest in that was more than friendship…as far as she knew the only girl _ever_. But that didn't make her special. It just made her the first person he actually cared for, other than himself and somewhat the lost boys. Wendy shook her head as she paced around the hut.

This new information had made her feel even less tired. She didn't feel like sleeping. At all. So instead she took off and flew around the island. She avoided the ship but instead she went to go and sit on the cliff and think. There was a nice breeze drifting through her hair and she sighed. It helped her think. Peter did this for her. She'd wanted this when she was younger…but now, did she want it? Why were they even here in the dreams? And it was _only_ in her dreams. Although she seemed to be sleeping an awful lot in the real world.

Wendy jumped up when she heard a chiming noise. It sounded like…no…it _couldn't_ be a fairy. There weren't any left. She was maybe so tired in this world that she was hallucinating! That had to be the reason. Wendy yawned and fell asleep on the rock cliff.


	13. Threats

Wendy felt disorientated when she woke up not in Neverland-back in the human world. She half expected Peter to be lying next to her, even though she hadn't fallen asleep next to him-in this world _or_ in Neverland. She slowly pushed herself up and glanced at the alarm clock. Shoot! She had overslept her alarm by an hour.

Wendy shook her head, she might as well miss the first class of the day if she was already late. It didn't make sense to stick around to go now. Wendy was in the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She froze and asked, "Who is it?" She ran to the door and heard Peter's voice, "It's…me." She was ever so grateful she'd remembered a towel! Wendy slowly slid the door open because she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

Peter frowned at her and was about to come in when he began speaking. She interrupted him quickly, "I'm standing here…in a _towel_." His eyes widened but he otherwise didn't reply as he whispered, "Ok…" Wendy sighed, "Just give me thirty seconds to run to the bathroom?" Peter nodded and said, "I'm waiting."

Wendy sprinted from one end of her flat to the other in under thirty seconds. She left the bathroom door ajar so she could hear what was being said. However he was quiet as she was pulling on anything she could find, and for that she was grateful. When she was finished, she straightened her high waited, navy skirt and tucked in her white blouse. Her long, auburn-blonde hair tucked behind her ears.  
She emerged slowly from the bathroom, not really wanting to speak to Peter, but knowing she would have to sooner or later. Wendy said to him firmly, "You shouldn't have made that choice." Peter stared at her without flinching, "I know. I know it was a selfish decision." Wendy threw her hands up the air, "How are you supposed to live with yourself because of it?! How am I supposed to live with the fact that they're all gone because of me?! And don't deny it! Don't you dare!" She was shouting at him now.

Peter backed off and raised his hands, "I only did that…because I thought you wanted to be with me." Wendy huffed irritably, "I _do_! But not at the risk of the magic of Neverland! And Tink!" She shook her head mournfully and she didn't see Peter edging slowly towards her. She felt him lift her chin up with a finger and he said softly, "It was going to happen anyway, Wendy. I had those feelings for you, before you even gave me your kiss. It was inevitable. I just sometimes think that maybe, if I had chosen to go earlier and not stayed there and become so badly depressed, that I would destroy the magic. I regret…not leaving earlier. It might have survived if I hadn't stayed so long. Now _that_ was the selfish decision. It had nothing to do with you and all to do with me and my bad choices."  
Wendy bit her lip and said softly, "Just give me space today, alright? I think I just need to think this all over." Peter rolled his eyes, "What is there to think about?!" he snapped impatiently. Wendy raised her eyebrows at his irritation. She said level-headedly, "I need to finish some work wish I haven't gotten around to since you came back into my life. I'd actually like to pass this degree, and I need some space to do that. It's not a lot to ask." She had decided that day to skip some lectures and settle down to do some work. She had missed out on three weeks of writing a first draft of her story which had to be handed in by the end of the semester. They'd begun working on it in her first year, and it was one they worked on throughout their degree and she wanted to do well. She was good at telling stories and was a bit of an over achiever when it came down to grades. She was usually a seventies student, but her lecturer expected eighties from her, so she felt under pressure to perform.

Peter eyed her steadily before nodding, "Fine. I'll see you when you're sleeping then." Wendy nodded and led him out of the door. He was quiet and she closed the door behind him, sighing deeply. She'd been around Peter every day almost since she had seen him in the library. She needed a break too. Wendy was someone who was rather introverted and needed time out to herself, or else she would get ratty and mad with anyone around her. It was exhausting being around Peter all day and then being with him in her dreams to!

Then she realized that Neverland was somewhat itched into her mind. She grabbed her Notebook she'd been writing her story in and had a sudden bout of inspiration which led her to writing chapters furiously for the next couple of hours. She took a break and went to go for a run around the campuses field. She put on her active gear and then sprinted around twice, before she became slightly tired. On her second time around, she spotted Matthew standing in the stands. He was watching her intently and she slowed down.

She didn't want to run with him watching. Wendy chose now to go running because she knew it would be empty-everyone was in class. He started making his way over to her and Wendy watched him warily. Finally, he made his way down from the stands and he smiled hesitantly at her, "Hi Wendy," he said sheepishly. Wendy frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked irritably. Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you weren't in class…I uh…walked with Abi to hers and you weren't with Emily. I went to your flat and you weren't there either." Wendy raised her eyebrows, "So…you're stalking me now, are you?" Matthew shrugged his should, "Gosh…sorry I came to find you. My brother found out about Abi and I." Wendy smirked and asked slowly and sarcastically, "Oh really? How did that all come about?" Matthew flushed and muttered, "We were at the gym, and I didn't see him there and well… he saw me kiss her and then he got mad with me." Wendy shrugged her shoulders, "Can't say you don't deserve it."  
Matthew rolled his eyes in frustration, "Wendy! That's not the point! The point is…my time with Abi is up. Your time with Peter is up. Julian promised to tell our parents if I carried on with Abi." Julian was Matthews brother, and he was also in first year, while Matthew was in fourth year. There was a three year age gap between them, and Wendy wasn't surprised by this turn of events. Julian was a real do-gooder.

Wendy could help but feel like she had the upper foot here as she shrugged her shoulders, "So, just because he said you have to end it with Abi, doesn't mean I have to end it with Peter." Matthew scowled at her and replied threateningly, "Oh…it does indeed. You see I told him about our little agreement. He knows. If he finds either of us with someone else…well…you know what he will do." Wendy huffed, "That is so unfair!" Their father was a priest, and therefore very serious about infidelity and the like in relationships. She was surprised Matthew had even willingly cheated on her and with her friend too. She shook her head, "It's not that easy to break it off with him." Matthew rolled his eyes, "You think it's any easier to break it off with Abi?" Wendy bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying what she really wanted to say. She muttered instead, "I'll think of something." Matthew nodded, "Let me know when you do."

Wendy walked away from him and back to her residence, her mind teeming. She couldn't break it off with Peter. It would be too hard to do that. But she still felt angry with him. What was she to do? The rest of the day she distracted herself with hard work, writing every detail of Neverland she could think of-the fairies, the mermaids, Peter…She debated for an entire hour before she could decide whether or not to include her recent discovery about how the fairies died in her story. It would be a good way to vent. She paced her bedroom thinking hard before she felt exhausted.

Eventually, Wendy decided to take a nap and she quickly fell asleep.


	14. On my life

Wendy woke up, still on the rock cliff. She yawned widely and realized it must be about midday. The sun was shining bright over the water. Suddenly, she heard two voices. The one was saying, "I don't know where Wendy is. Or Peter. They seem to have not returned…" The voice belonged to Tiger Lily. She stopped speaking when she worked her way through the jungle and saw her sitting on the ledge. Tiger Lily said to Dasan, "I'll meet you back at the camp." He took this as his queue to leave.

Tiger Lily sat down next to Wendy and asked, "Where's Peter?" Wendy shrugged, "I have no idea. We got in a fight." Tiger Lily frowned, "About what?" Wendy sighed, "Well…I found out that I was the reason the magic left Neverland. I'm mad at him for making the decision to grow up and I'm furious sat him for lying to me." Tiger Lily sighed and shook her head, "You know, Wendy, he truly does love you." Wendy sighed and refused to meet the other girl's eyes as she stared at her toes, her arms wrapped around her nightgown as she murmured, "I don't know about that. The way he looks at you…" Tiger Lily laughed and Wendy grew irritated. The other girl shook her head, "Sorry, but it's just funny to me because the way he feels about me…is like a sister. He's told me so himself."

Wendy raised her eyebrows and replied, "But he was…staring at you when we came here in the first dream like he'd never seen you before." Tiger Lily nodded, "It's true…because he was looking at me as an _adult_ for the first time. Don't forget in Neverland, time is different. For me, it feels like about a decade since I've last seen him. It's much slower. In reality, how long has it been?" Wendy shrugged, "About six years since I left." The other girl nodded and sighed, "I thought as much. I wish time would fly faster. That I would age quicker." There was silence between them before Tiger Lily said, "You're right about me feeling more for him, by the way."  
Wendy glanced up and finally looked at her, "You do?" she squeaked. Tiger Lily nodded and smiled, "I do. I always have and always will. He was my first love." Wendy tensed and whispered, "He was mine too." This comment made them fall into silence again before Tiger Lily swallowed and asked, "But he wasn't your only, surely? I hear you're…what did Peter call it…endanged?" Wendy laughed and shook her head, "Nope, engaged. Which means that I've promised to marry Matthew -not of my own choice though." Tiger Lily frowned and asked, "Explain…?"  
Wendy nodded, "Basically where I'm from, women don't get to choose who they want to marry. Their family chooses for them." Tiger Lily nodded, "And…?" She continued, "They chose Matthew because he's well off-got lots of money…" at this Tiger Lily still looked confused so she elaborated... "Uh…I think you would call it _gold_." She nodded at that term. Wendy continued, "So he's got a lot of gold which means he can take care of me and provide for me." Tiger Lily frowned, "So you're not marrying him for love?"

Wendy shook her head and Tiger Lily sighed, "Funny…I thought it would be different elsewhere-that women could marry for love. As it happens, I find myself in the same position. Wendy frowned, "With Dasan?" She nodded, "With Dasan." Wendy chewed her inner lip in thought, "But…you don't love him?" Tiger Lily shook her head, "Not in that way. Not the way I felt for Peter. I love Dasan like a friend, nothing more." Wendy's frown deepened in confusion, "But…why?" Tiger Lily laughed, "His name means chief, and I am the chief's daughter. My father argues that it was meant to be because of this…and also because he's the head warrior of our tribe."  
Wendy sighed and asked her, "Have you ever loved anybody else?" Tiger Lily shook her head and smiled grimly, "Nope. Just Peter. I knew logistically it would never work between us. I would get older and he never would, unless he left which I was convinced he wouldn't until Tink…" Wendy winced, "I'm really sorry she died." Tiger Lily shrugged, "It's alright. It happened a long time ago."

Tiger Lily stood up suddenly then from the rock ledge which they were sitting on and they heard the horns of the other tribal members hooting-indicating that Hook's ship was landing. They'd been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed the ship appear to the far side of the ocean against the cliff rocks.

Wendy jumped up and Tiger Lily said to Wendy seriously, "Stay here, Wendy. They might be after you. Whatever happens, just stay where you are." She nodded and Tiger Lily ran back into the thicket. Already a group of the tribe members were gathered on the shore, ready to meet the pirates. Wendy's heart stopped when she saw that Peter was among them. He stood out in his light blue shirt and cargi pants. Wendy shook her head worry. He must have gone to sleep in his own home in the real world. Tiger Lily ran to him, and she whispered something in his ear. This caused him to glance up at the mountain cliffs and he spotted Wendy, issuing her a small smile. She couldn't help but mouth, ' _Stay safe_." He nodded and turned his focus back to the ship.

Captain Hook descended when they came to a halt. He faced the tribe and said through a loud speaker, "Indians! I hear you have guests! Step forward please, Peter _Pan_." He said the last word with as much malice as usual. Wendy clutched a branch of the tree nearest her in fear. She watched as the pirate said through the microphone, "Pan. We meet again. And I see you have grown up. To be with Wendy I assume?" Peter stared him in the eye as he said something, but Wendy couldn't hear from her distance. Hook nodded and circled Peter for a second before asking, "Listen closely, all of you! We hear from the mermaids that Red Handed Jill is back on the island." Peter shrugged his shoulders and said something again. Hook took a sword out of his back pocket with his real hand and held it just against Peter's throat, "Well I don't see why they should lie, do you? And if you're back and grown up then she must be back and grown up, and I'm telling you now…she is _mine_."  
In that moment, Peter's relaxed face changed to one of pure hatred as he yelled, "You'll never get your filthy hands on her, do you hear me!" Peter looked irate and Wendy hoped that he wouldn't lose all sense of self control. She inhaled sharply and Hook laughed in Peter's face, "Just…watch me." Peter scowled menacingly at him and Hook announced to the crowd at large, "You have three days to hand Wendy over to me. If you don't…precious Tiger Lily will walk the plank and be fed to the crocodile. If anyone tries to prevent it from happening, they will die until I find Wendy."

Hook turned his back on them and marched back to his ship before saying through the loud speaker, "You all know where to find me." The crowd was silent and Hook ascended the steps. Then everyone started talking at once and Peter pushed his feet firmly off the ground, and landed on the cliff edge. Wendy was sitting firmly on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees and shaking. Peter rushed towards her and whispered, "Wendy…Wendy I won't let that happen." She hadn't realized until now that she'd been crying.

Peter ran to her and sat down beside her, pushing away her tears with his thumb as he whispered, "Wendy, I _promise_ you he won't get to you. On my life." Wendy raised her eyebrows, "Not on your life, Peter. Just promise." He nodded and kissed the top of her forehead. She sighed and let him rock backwards and forwards in his arms.


	15. The annoying brother

When Wendy woke up, she felt the tears that had trickled down her face in the dream. She was shaking violently. She looked at her clock. It read 7:15 am. At least she'd woken up on time today. She got up stiffly and went to run herself a shower. She felt nauseous and her feeling was confirmed when she looked in the mirror and saw how pale she looked-like she had just seen a ghost, and in some ways she had.

She ran herself a nice warm shower and it helped her to clear her head. Hook was after her. She had three days in Neverland to turn herself in or Tiger Lily would die. Hook had made her walk the plank once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again. There was a knock on the door and Wendy jumped. She yelled, "Just a minute!" and turned the shower off, dressing into her clothes.

When she finished, she opened the door to find Matthew there, with his brother Julian. Julian had a long, thin face and dark blue eyes. Apart from their eyes, you wouldn't believe he and Matthew were related. Matthew smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Sorry to stop by unannounced, sweetheart. Julian decided he hadn't seen you in a while and so we wondered if you'd like to come and get some breakfast with us. Class only starts at nine anyway." Julian grinned as if he was genuinely pleased to see Wendy, "Wendy, darling, it's been a while." Wendy blinked furiously. She felt almost ambushed and unprepared to deal with this now. Julian was clearly checking up on the state of their relationship. However, she forced a smile and said, "Uh…sure! Come right in, I'll just get my books together."  
They walked in and she heard them chatting about the cricket or something. She was busy getting her things in order when her phone rang. She knew who it was before she'd even answered it. Wendy rushed to the phone and as she got there, Julian smiled at her kindly and said, "I'll get it, you're busy." Wendy felt her blood boil as Julian answered, "Hello. Darling residence." She glared at him and he said, "Wendy is just busy right now. Want to leave a message?" All the while, Matthew was standing in a corner, looking awkward and out of place. She glared at him too and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'There's nothing I can do.' Julian nodded and said, "I will do."  
He hung up and told Wendy, "That was Peter. He said he will speak to you when he sees you." Wendy turned her back on Julian in silent fury, grabbed the last of her things, shoved them in a bag and stormed out of her flat, waiting for the other two to follow. As she held the door open for them she heard Julian say to Matthew, "You should teach your fiancé some manners. She seems to be lacking them." Matthew glanced at Wendy in embarrassment, and ducked his head on the way out.

Throughout the painful breakfast, Wendy said as little as possible to either Matthew or Julian. She ate her pancakes and stared at the table, and the food court surroundings when they were talking to each other. If she was asked a question, she gave brief, one worded answers. Eventually Julian got tired of them and said, "So Wendy, I hear you have a new man in your life, besides my brother." Wendy froze mid mouthful, and swallowed forcefully. She said in a clipped tone, "Yes. Not that it's any of _your_ business, Julian." Julian sighed, "Well, actually it is my business, as you well know. My father said I should keep an eye on the two of you and report back to him if there are any troubles. So you see when I saw Matthew kissing Abigail the other day…well I knew my father wouldn't like that, you see."

Wendy scowled as she folded her arms and said irritably, "What do you want, Julian?!" He raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his face, "I want to make my father happy, as well as my dear brother over here." He slapped Matthew on the back and continued, "And I don't think either of you seeing other people is the best way to go about it…"

Wendy suddenly saw a tall, blonde curly headed figure in the distance, walking in sync with Abigail and Emily. Emily was quiet but Abigail had her arm locked with Peter's and she was laughing as though he had just said the funniest thing in the world. Peter suddenly looked her way, as if he knew she was there, and he saw Matthew and Julian. Luckily, the brothers' backs were turned so that they couldn't see Peter. He looked worried and she knew why.

Wendy stared at him and wanted nothing more than to talk to him right now. She'd forgotten to tell him in the dream about Julian and what a pain in the rear he was being. She'd been too upset about Hook. But now she could see confusion on Peter's face and she felt confused too. Did he already know? Is that why he was with Abigail? Wendy felt the confusion wash over her and she suddenly felt exhausted. Matthew turned to her and asked, "Wendy, are you ok?" She shook her head, "Just tired. It's been a hectic few days."

Wendy hadn't heard anything else Julian had said. Matthew was watching her closely and he turned to see Peter watching them. Wendy bit her lip as Matthew quickly turned back to face her and he didn't say a word. Wendy was wondering if he was actually protecting her. It seemed strange that Matthew didn't say anything about Peter-not sarcastic comment or jibe.

Finally, their painful breakfast ended once Julian had finished his speech on how infidelity was wrong and goes against the Bible etc etc. Wendy just nodded her way through it, not really listening. She was more worried about Peter and how Abigail kept flirting with him a few meters away. The girl was so _obvious_ it made Wendy feel ill watching it!  
Wendy checked her watch-it was 8.45! Her lecture started at nine! She gasped and said, "Thanks Julian for the breakfast! It was much appreciated!" She placed her money down on table and hurried down the passage towards class. She didn't realize Peter sneaking up behind her as he grabbed her arm and she yelped. Her bag slid off her shoulder and she hurriedly pushed it back up. Peter said worriedly, "Wendy…Hook!" Wendy glanced at the table where she could see Julian watching them intensely. Abigail and Emily were also staring. Matthew was looking everywhere but at them. Wendy whispered, "I've got to go." Peter held her elbow, "We need to talk." She looked at him and whispered, "I know. Five. My Place. Don't be late!" She had almost forgotten how angry she was with him after all the tension she'd experienced today alone. Then she fled out of the cafeteria building and to her Writers Block class.

 _Hey guys! I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've also been working on a Hunger Games story simultaneously so that's been taking time. I also went back and re-read everything I've written until now so I could plan what's going to happen next. Hope everyone who celebrated had a very merry Christmas! And thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! More to come soon hopefully! Thanks to LaSauterelle for notifying me about it_!


	16. You Don't Always Get a Choice

When Wendy got home that night, she was happy to find Peter sitting on a chair that outside her door. He got up the moment he saw her, giving her a tight squeeze of an embrace. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as she whispered, "I've missed you." He nodded and sighed, "I've missed you too. You're late though." Wendy glanced at her watch, "Whoops sorry! I had to go to the library after my last class ended." She held some books in her hand as she put her key in her lock and said swiftly, , "But…we need to talk." Peter nodded, "I know. I saw you with Matthew and someone else today." Wendy sighed as she unlocked her flat, "I know…that's his brother." Peter frowned, "You never mentioned a brother." Wendy shrugged, "Because he's a pain in the rear, that's why."

They walked inside her flat and Peter asked, "Why?" Wendy sighed as she dumped her bag with her books against the wall and kicked off her shoes. They were fairly new and made her feet ache because she was trying to wear them in. The elastic on the pumps pushed tightly against her ankle and she rubbed her foot, trying to get rid of some of the tension. Peter asked, "Do you want a massage?" Wendy nodded and smiled thankfully, "A massage would be great! Thanks!" She slipped off her stockings and sat on the end of the bed, lifting her feet up. Peter gently massaged her foot and she sighed. She gave him some cream to rub into the swollen places.  
Wendy said firmly, "Just because I'm letting you massage my foot doesn't mean I'm not mad at you still. But right now, we've got bigger problems." Peter wouldn't look at her as he asked, "Bigger than you walking off a plank in three days time? Actually now I suppose in Neverland it's two days time." Wendy sighed and shrugged, "They will be if I survive that. I don't know what will happen if it's only in my dreams." Peter frowned, "Ok, spill."  
Wendy grimaced and said, "Julian-Matthew's brother-found out about my arrangement with my fiancé. Their father is a priest and he wouldn't be too happy to find out that his son and future daughter-in-law are actually seeing other people. It's not moral." Peter nodded and whispered, "I understand. So what's the problem?" Wendy sighed again, "The problem is that Julian isn't accepting our arrangement. He's going to tell his father if Matthew and I keep being…unfaithful to each other."

Peter stopped rubbing Wendy's foot for a second to ask, "So…basically we can't…I mean we're not really together…but you can't be _unfaithful_? So I can't kiss you anymore?" Wendy felt a sting in her chest when he said 'we're not really together.' The truth is, he was right to some degree. They weren't really together though and he was telling the truth. They'd kissed…what once? She grimaced and nodded, "Yes." Peter frowned, "So why are you staying with Matthew if you're not happy?" I dropped my eyes so that I was staring at the white duvet spread, "I don't really have a choice, Peter." He was silent before saying, "Everyone has a choice Wendy."

Wendy suddenly felt _exhausted._ She looked at her clock-it was 18:00. Lectures had run overtime throughout the day and then she had gone to the library. She'd been so busy and now suddenly all of her energy drained out of her. She turned back to Peter and said, "I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep. The minute we go back to sleep…we'll wake up in Neverland and funnily enough…I don't want to be in Neverland just now." Peter nodded, "Fine. What should we do then?"

Wendy said immediately, "We could go to a bar? Have a few drinks and dinner? I'm quite hungry." Peter frowned, "Ok…I don't mind doing that. But I don't have any money." Wendy blinked, "How do you pay your university fees then?" Peter shrugged, "I won a full time scholarship." Wendy's jaw dropped, "Wow! That's amazing! And food?" Peter shrugged, "I live in co-ed residence so they provide food for us. There's a dining room and everything." Wendy raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe she was only discovering this now!  
She nodded, "Ok…makes sense I guess. I'll pay for us. Mother puts a monthly allowance into my bank account." Peter nodded, "That's generous of her." Wendy smiled, "Let's go then." They went to a little restaurant slash bar called Oblivion which was situated on campus. Wendy ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri cocktail and a burger with chips. Peter had a whisky on the rocks and a burger too. They chatted about everything and nothing.

When they finished, Wendy paid for another round. And then another and another. She was having the most fun she'd had in a long, long time. Then eventually, after the fourth cocktail, Matthew walked up to her, in a sober state and he had to speak loudly in her ear to hear over the thumping music, "Wendy! Julian's here! I suggest you duck!" Wendy looked at his unkempt hair and messy tuxedo and frowned, "Why are you protecting me?" she half shouted. Matthew rolled his eyes drunkenly, "I'm protecting myself too!" He glanced across the room and I saw Abigail there, watching us. I sighed, "Thanks for the warning!" I yelled and Matthew nodded, distracting Julian by turning him in the other direction and away.

Peter said with a grin, "I think we best pay." Wendy nodded, and went to the bar to pay. When she reached Peter, she said, "I think we should go upstairs. There's a dance floor." He nodded in agreement and without thinking, they walked up, hand in hand to the top of the spiral staircase. Once there, she saw it was packed. This was a _good_ thing though. She didn't want to be spotted by Julian. Her blood was pulsing in body and she took Peter into the middle of the dance floor.

They just copied other couples and danced close against each other. She smiled happily and while they danced she forgot completely how angry she was with him. The alcohol had numbed her senses and her awareness, as alcohol does. They swayed sideways and leant into each other. Then Wendy saw Matthew kissing Abigail like there was no tomorrow. She felt ill suddenly and came to a halt. Peter rubbed her arms and said worriedly, "Wendy…Wendy what…?"  
That's when her view of Matthew and her friend were blocked by a tall, thin faced figure-Julian. He grinned devilishly and said gloatingly, "This is all I need…" He disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived. Peter broke apart from Wendy and said loudly, "We need to get you back home." Wendy nodded and allowed Peter to drag her back to her flat.

Once there, she kicked off her heels and let down her hair. She sighed and shook her head, "I _swear_ it's almost as if Julian _set that up_." Peter frowned and pushed back his blonde, messy curls out of his eyes before asking, "But how would he know that we were there?" Wendy shrugged and went to her fridge. She pulled out one of Matthew's bottles of beer which he kept in her flat for "special occasions", opened the lid and drank. She swallowed half of the bottle and Peter moved forward, "Wendy…" he said gently, "Wendy I think you've had _enough_." Wendy laughed at him and took another swig, "I think…we should go on the roof and watch the stars. It's so pretty." There was a fire escape leading above to a little balcony on her rooftop. She opened the window beside her bed and walked up it, beer in hand.

Wendy knew Peter would follow. She heard his footsteps behind her and after a flight of stairs, she stepped onto the ledge of the roof. Peter grabbed her hand and spun her into him. He gently lifted the bottle out of her hand and whispered fervently, "Wendy…you don't need alcohol. You don't even _like_ alcohol. Why now?" Wendy frowned and thought about it, "Because for once…I don't want to _think_ , Peter. For once, I just want to _forget_." Peter sighed, "You know it's not going to happen this way. It will just make things worse." Wendy shrugged, "It can't be any worse than how I'm feeling now."  
With those words, Peter pulled her tightly against him and started kissing her with a wild frenzy. It was so unlike him, but Wendy didn't care. She reveled in it. She knew what she was going to do tomorrow, or tonight, or whichever time of day. She was going to hand herself over to Hook. She wasn't going to let Hook harm her brothers or Peter or anyone else. He would get what he wanted-her walking the plank. So, Wendy handed herself over to Peter that night. She gave him everything she could and eventually, when she fell asleep in her bed, him wrapped around her with no clothes on, Wendy lay awake, her brain resisting exhaustion of all kinds. She wanted, more than anything else, to go to sleep without waking up in Neverland. Peter was wrong, this wasn't a choice she could make-you don't always get a choice.

 _A/N: So I finally had time to sit down and write some more! Yay! This chapter didn't go where I was expecting it to go but I think it turned out alright. I think Wendy is desperate and just wants to give Peter all the love she can before she hands herself over to Hook!_

 _To_ _ **MegsleeInTheTARDIS**_ _: Thank you for your feedback. I know what I said about the time reference and I did research treadmills and things like that when they were made. If some things don't exactly fit I may have changed them just to fit the story better. I did go back and change some of your suggestions that you made. Thanks for those._

 ** _Trees. :_** _Thank you for all of your support and positive feedback! Means a lot!_

 ** _Lightangel:_** _Thanks as always for supporting this story from day one!_

 ** _Belle:_** _Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **P.S; Happy new years everyone! I'm sure 2016 can only get better!**


	17. And so we meet again

Wendy woke up in the rock cliff beside Peter. She didn't want him to know that she had woken up…or fallen asleep as it were. He was already awake and stroking her hair. He whispered, "Wendy…Wendy darling." Wendy snuggled closer to him and she sighed, "I don't want to do much today. I just want to stay like this." Peter smiled, "We can if that's what you wish." She nodded and closed her eyes again.  
Peter stroked her hair and she lay down with her head in his lap. She was about to doze off again when they heard a voice, "Peter? Peter?" Wendy scowled as she grumbled, "Can't Tiger Lily leave us alone?!" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry love. I suppose she wants a plan of action." Wendy nodded and reluctantly lifted herself off Peter's lap.

Tiger Lily sighed in relief, "Phew! There you are. We simply _must_ make a plan! There's no way Hook can get away with this." Peter nodded, "I agree. But how do we stop him?" Tiger Lily faced them and said, "How about…we offer him me instead?" Wendy rolled her eyes, "That will do no good. You're just giving him what he wants…a chance to kill anyone I could care about." The other girl huffed and replied, "Well, I've spoken to my father about it. He said it's most likely an empty threat…" Peter snapped, "That's not possible! Hook wouldn't come to shore just to let everyone know that. And make it a prank of some sort. No. He's after Wendy." Tiger bit her lip, "Well then…we'll need to fight him for Wendy. Make a bargain with him-if we win, we get to keep her and his threats are null and void." Peter frowned, "And if Hook wins?" Tiger Lily swallowed, "He gets me. Either way, Wendy will be safe."  
Wendy snapped, "For goodness sake, Tiger Lily! I can't expect you to sacrifice yourself for me! Why would you even do that? You barely know me." Tiger Lily glanced away from Peter and Wendy and whispered, "Wendy…can I talk to you alone? Please?" Peter grimaced but Wendy patted his arm, "It's ok…just five minutes." Peter nodded and sulked off.

Wendy sighed when he was out of earshot, "Tiger Lily, you can't expect me to be ok with what you've just proposed. Your tribe _needs_ you. Dasan needs you. That's just the long and the short of it." Tiger Lily shook her head before Wendy was even done, "That's where you're wrong, Wendy. Dasan doesn't need me. He likes you." Wendy blanched and shook her head firmly, "No. No you're wrong." Tiger Lily smiled, "It's obvious isn't it? I can see him looking at you and he clearly fancies you. My tribe…they've got my younger sister who can take over when she's ready. So in reality, they don't need me either." Wendy racked her brains for something to say, "And…Peter? What about Peter? He would be devastated if something were to happen to you." Tiger Lily forced a smile, "No he wouldn't, and you know that. He doesn't love me like I love him. That's why he's got you."

Wendy got up and paced around, "There must be a better way than this." She finally came to a halt in front of the princess, who stood up and Wendy said slowly, "There's something…something I should tell you. You've got to promise not to tell anyone." Tiger Lily frowned suspiciously but nodded anyway, "What's it about?" Wendy sighed, "I was planning to hand myself over to Hook anyway." Tiger Lily's eyes widened, "What?! But…you _can't_! Peter would be…I mean I've seen him depressed once already. That was just because he was away from you for so long! I'd hate to think what would happen to him if you…" she shook her head and said firmly, "No. No it's not an option!" Wendy rolled her eyes, "It's the only way to prevent the people I care about from getting hurt! And there's another reason I'm telling you."

Tiger Lily frowned, "You want me to help you get to Hook's ship?" Wendy nodded. She sighed and shook her head, "Look…if we don't have a solution to the problem at the end of two days…then I might _consider_ helping you. Might." Wendy smiled thankfully, "Thanks Tiger Lily!" she gave the princess a hug. Tiger Lily nodded and Wendy added, "Most importantly…you can't tell Peter…" Tiger Lily nodded mutely and she whispered, "I admire your courage, Wendy." Wendy smiled her thanks.

The rest of that day, Peter spent devising some sort of strategy with Tiger Lily's father-the chief, and Dasan. It meant Wendy didn't have much to do, so she decided to go to the mermaids on her own. She wanted to ask them why she couldn't trust the Indians. She was worried that Tiger Lily wouldn't follow through with her plan.

When she wasn't preoccupied, Wendy snuck away from the Indians camp. It was sunset so everybody was chanting and all the children were dancing around the massive, central fire. Tiger Lily had just left her to go and speak to Peter and Dasan. So Wendy rushed into the bushes, and once she was far enough away, she pushed her feet off the ground and flew towards the mermaids cave.

She landed with a thump on the cave floor and bit her lip, wondering how the mermaids were going to know she was there. Wendy only really wanted to speak to Coralia. So she whispered, "Coralia? Coralia?" Nothing. Wendy waited five minutes and was about to leave when a mermaid appeared at the foot of the cave. It was indeed the same mermaid who warned them of the Indians. Wendy smiled tentatively, "Hi…Coralia. I don't know if you remember me?" Coralia nodded, but didn't smile, "Yes. I remember. The Wendy Bird." Wendy forced a smile as she continued, "Yeah…I was just wondering if…um…you were able to tell me why we can't trust the Indians?" Coralia raised one perfect eyebrow at me, "Oh…you're here alone?" Wendy nodded, "I needed to ask you without Peter being around. He's good friends with Tiger Lily so I don't think he entirely believes their untrustworthy." Coralia nodded slowly, "How much time do you have?" she asked. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief, "As much time before they realize I'm gone."

Coralia nodded, placed herself on a rock and gestured for me to do the same. She frowned and then said, "Well…my fellow mermaid who overheard Hook is very trustworthy to me. She's my closest friend. I know she wouldn't lie about what she overheard…" Wendy nodded as she took a seat on the rock opposite the mermaid. Wendy sighed, "I believe you. I don't like Dasan and I feel like there is something up with him." The mermaid nodded, "You're correct."  
She combed her fingers through her hair and said, "A month ago, the shaman of the tribe, Shiera, she predicted that you would come back. And Peter. Princess Tiger Lily was more than thrilled about Peter coming back as a man, of course. But not so much as you coming back as a woman. She knew you'd always been a threat between her and her love for Peter. So she asked Shaman Shiera to perform a spell, one where you could visit the island as often as possible with Peter in your dreams.  
Coralia paused as Wendy gasped and nodded, "That makes so much sense!" Coralia shrugged and she continued, "Shaman Shiera performed the spell and now you two are connected in your dreams forever. Unless…one of you dies, that is." Wendy bit her lip anxiously, suddenly feeling ill in the pit of her stomach. She whispered, "So…if I die…what happens then?" Coralia sighed, "If you die, in your dream state, then Peter is free to stay in Neverland, with Tiger Lily. He can't get back to where he lives now. The connection to you is lost, and therefore, so is his connection to the real world."

Wendy felt herself hyperventilating. She felt _angry_! Tiger Lily was willing to give up Wendy's life so that she could be with Peter? Wendy stood up from her rock and paced around in circles. Coralia watched her as Wendy finally said, "Is there any way to break the curse?" Coralia shook her head, "No, not unless you die. They wanted Hook to finish you off for them." Wendy shook her head in dismay. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure that handing herself over to Hook is what she wanted to do. She turned to Coralia and said sadly, "Thank you. For all of your help." She nodded and said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Wendy. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore than that." Wendy smiled, "No, thank you Coralia! You've helped so much more than I could have asked!" She smiled at Wendy before diving back into the sea.

Wendy was left feeling hollow inside. It was bad enough not knowing why her and Peter seemed to be connected in their dreams, but now it was even worse _knowing_. Someone's being naïve was far better. She sighed as she glanced around the little lagoon. She saw a shadow in the corner of the cave and she turned, thinking it might be Peter coming to look for her. Wendy screamed when she saw who it really was. A low voice cackle, "And so we meet again, Wendy Darling." A gag was tied around her mouth, and her hands were cuffed together. Something was sprayed in her face, and after that, she knew no more.

 _A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update! I haven't been able to find inspiration! But finally it came to me! Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for such positive reviews! Let me know what you think!_


	18. Only Hope

Wendy was forced onto a mini boat and then she walked up the ramp to Hook's ship. How ironic that as soon as she realized she wasn't so prepared to hand herself over, would be the moment Hook would appear and kidnap he anyway. She was still gagged and had handcuffs around her wrists. Wendy didn't struggle though.  
As she boarded the ship, she saw that it looked _exactly_ like it had all those years ago-the white sales had been repaired though after Peter had ripped holes in them with his sword. That was the only difference. Otherwise the wooden paneling was a sparkling clean as ever, and the men on deck were frantically trying to get work done. However, they all stopped when they saw Wendy.

Hook steered her towards his room. She felt her insides squirm as she was forced in that direction. Once inside, Hook shoved her into the chair in front of his desk and ungagged her. She gasped for air and he smiled cruelly at her. "Wendy Darling, it is such a pleasure to make your acquaintance again…especially considering how much you've bloomed in the last six years, into a real, proper young adult." A smile turned up at his lips and he smirked somewhat boldly at her as he stroked his mustache.  
Wendy sighed and said sarcastically, "Yes, Hook, it's nice to see you too, especially seeing as you've kidnapped me." He laughed sardonically, "Oh _please_ , you were practically asking to be kidnapped. I mean, walking out there in Mermaid Lagoon? I'm sure Pan wouldn't approve of such insolent behavior." Wendy scowled and retorted, "Peter doesn't define my every action!" Hook chuckled, "Really now? Your rebelliousness got you to Mermaid Lagoon, and Mermaid Lagoon got you here, which is somewhere that Peter very much does _not_ want you to be."

She glared at him angrily, "What do you want, Hook?! If it's to walk the plank, then let's get it over and done with." Hook shook his head and smiled menacingly, "No, no, Wendy Darling, that is not my intention at all." Wendy rolled her eyes, "You're so predictable. You just want Peter to come and rescue me then." Hook smiled, as if contemplating this, but then shook his head again, "No, no, my dear. Not at all. You see, you have become such a beautiful young woman while you grew up. I knew you would eventually. Peter couldn't offer you anything while he was such a ruddy little boy. He was too immature for a…a smart lady like yourself."

He paced around the desk to come and sit on it so that he was close to her as he continued, "Anyway, the Indians did approach me and ask me to get rid of you for them, and so that Tiger Lily could have Peter to herself. I admit I didn't like the idea of Pan coming back to the island, but to be truthful is has been pretty dull without him around. I asked them what was in it for me. So the Shaman said that she could bring the Wendy Bird back, for my…entertainment." He smirked at Wendy and then nodded a Wendy comprehended, "You…mean…" her throat had gone dry and Hook smiled ruthlessly as he leant down and stroked her chin, as he nodded, "Yes. I want you Wendy. I always have but…well I'm not a perverted man. You were far too young and I needed to wait for you to grow up. I thought it was a great suggestion of the Shaman's."

Wendy swallowed hard and she spat, "I'd rather walk the plank!" Hook rolled his eyes, "You're tiresome with your heroine nature, Wendy. I'll give you time to cool down and then we can talk properly. He nodded at her before leaving the room abruptly. Wendy felt like she was going to be sick. This was even worse than walking the plank. And she _knew_ how much this would destroy Peter if he didn't get to her in time. Right now her only hope was that Peter would realize she was missing. Surely he would have by now? Wendy sat there with her stomach in a knot, her hands cuffed together behind her back, unable to move. She had never felt so hopeless. Not even in comparison to the last time she was here. This was far worse than anything even she could have imagined.

 **Peter's P.O.V:**

Big Chief (Tiger Lily's father) was giving Peter advice on how to prevent Hook from making Wendy walk the plank. Shaman Shiera was with us but she remained silent throughout the discussion. Tiger Lily also didn't say much. This was particularly unusual as she was often involved in tactics and plan making. Peter eyed her curiously as the chief added finally, "We're not going to be helping you though, Pan. If you do this, you do it alone." Peter raised his eyebrows and replied, "But…I thought the whole reason for this conversation was that you were going to help me?" The Indian Chief shook his head, "No…you do it alone. Isn't that right, Shaman Shiera?" The woman nodded her head but otherwise didn't say a word.

Big Chief glanced at the sky and said, "Ah! The sun is setting! Time for dinner!" he thumped his chest and then the rest of the tribe did the same.  
Peter suddenly realized that Wendy was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and asked Tiger Lily, "Have you see Wendy?" She shook her head and smiled enticingly, "Yes, she said she was just getting some firewood! No need to worry, Peter. She's allowed out of your vision for one second you know!" Peter frowned, "I'm not so sure…" Tiger Lily gasped in exasperation, "What's the _worst_ that could happen?" Peter raised his eyebrows sky high, "Is that even a question?" He asked with a scowl on his face. Tiger Lily frowned, "Fine. But she's allowed to wander off on her own. She's not a dog who needs to be attached to your hip every minute of every day!"

Peter crossed his arms irritably, even though he knew she was right. Tiger Lily smiled that secretive smile at him again, "Let's go and dance! It will take your mind off her!" Peter sighed, "Fine, one dance and then I'm going to look for her." Tiger Lily refrained from rolling her eyes, "Ok! Let's dance!" They spun around the fire until both of them were dizzy. She laughed at his pale face and Peter smiled when the drums paused, "Thanks, friend, but I better go and find Wendy now." Tiger Lily shook her head, "Come on, one more song!" Peter sighed as he thought rationally: what's the worst thing that could happen? Then he shook his head, "No, Tiger Lily, I'm sorry. I need to find her."  
The Indian girl sighed, "Fine. But I can't guarantee any dinner will be left for either of you." Peter nodded, "That's fine with me," he said as he walked into the bushes. Where could he find Wendy? If the worst had indeed come to the worst and she was captured by Hook, only the mermaids would know. Peter headed to Mermaid Lagoon.

When Peter reached Mermaid Lagoon, Coralia appeared instantaneously. He jumped because it was almost like she knew he'd be there. Peter whispered worriedly, "Coralia…please help me! I can't find Wendy…did Hook…?" he didn't even finish his sentence because the mermaid was already nodding her head. Coralia spoke, "Peter, Hook has captured Wendy. However, I strongly suggest not rushing to follow." Peter raised his eyebrows sky high and snapped, "Why ever not, Coralia? You want to keep me from Wendy?" Coralia shook her head and sighed, "No, Peter, Hook has…other intentions for Wendy. He doesn't want her to walk the plank."  
Peter felt his entire body stiffen and he felt ill, "What are you implying?" Coralia eyed him warily before whispering, "He wants Wendy for himself, Peter." Peter blinked as his jaw dropped, "No! No I _WON'T_ have it!" He all but yelled. Coralia sighed, "I'm afraid it's not up to you." Peter paced around the cove. He racked his brain and asked, "Is the crocodile still alive?" Coralia smirked, "He is. What are you planning?" Peter sighed, "I need time to distract Hook. Could you ask the crocodile to haunt the side of his boat? It will distract him from Wendy for as long as possible." Coralia nodded, "But the only way for the dream spell to be broken is…for Wendy to die. So rescuing her essentially won't make much difference."

Peter paced and paced before he asked, "We're only in our dreams in our world…if she dies in her dream, what would happen to us back on Earth?" Coralia shrugged, "I cannot tell you that, Peter. You'd have to ask Sharman Shiera for the answers. She's the one who cast the spell on the both of you." Peter nodded in understanding, "Which is why we couldn't trust the Indians?" Coralia nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Peter. Tiger Lily was desperate to get you back here. So desperate that she'd even risk Wendy being bought back into the equation. And Shaman Shiera is her grandmother after all." Peter nodded again, a little bit shocked and too lost for words. He sighed, "Thank you, Coralia. For everything." She smiled kindly back at Peter, "Not a problem, Peter. If there's anything else you'd like me to do, please shout." Peter nodded and smiled a little, "I'll get back to you about the crocodile."

 _A/N: So this second half of the chapter is from Peter's P.O.V. I felt like it needed to be otherwise we won't know what he's thinking. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks so much_ _ **SkyrimShuffle1992**_ _for your great enthusiasm about this story!_


	19. His Wendy

**Wendy's P.O.V:**

Wendy sat chained for to the chair as long as she could remember. She hadn't bothered to struggle because she knew once she did, it would be no use. She'd screamed though in vain, hoping someone would hear her, until one of the ship's men came in and pointed a gun at her to shut her up. Wendy pulled sighed and shook her head. She was wondering what was taking Hook so long.

As she was falling asleep, however, she was woken by a voice she knew only too well. She blinked and stared around the room as she whispered, "Peter…? Peter…?"Her reply came from the windows, "Wendy? I'm here!" He had jimmied the wooden portal window open so that she was now looking at him. She beamed with relief, "Oh Peter! I'm so happy you're here!" He smiled as he whispered, "Wendy, Tiger Lily betrayed us to Hook. She's the reason we're in this mess…in Neverland I mean." I sighed and nodded, "I know. Coralia told me." Peter sighed, "I'm so sorry Wendy. For being the reason you're here. I've got to get you out though!" Wendy shook her head, "No, Peter it's too dangerous! Hook could walk in at any minute…" The door creaked and Wendy jumped in her chair. She sighed in relief to see Peter was no longer in sight.  
Hook walked in and smiled lazily at Wendy, "Wendy, my darling, it sounded as though you were talking to someone else." Wendy laughed nervously, "Really? I was only talking to myself." Hook raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Oh really? About what?" Wendy said boldly, "Oh, only about how Peter if he knew that your intentions weren't for me to walk the plank." Hook paused and stroked her chin. She pulled it away fiercely and he chuckled, "Hmm…no doubt he would. Do you think that's going to stop me though, Wendy darling?" Wendy tried to force the chair backwards, but Hook caught it with his left hand before she went falling over. He chuckled and pulled her chin up as far as she could stretch and he whispered, "Always so stubborn…" before his lips pressed down on hers.

 **Peter's P.O.V:**

Peter watched in disgust as Hook kissed Wendy. _His Wendy_. He wanted to sore through this porthole right now, but he was too big to get through. He couldn't just sit here and watch this though. It was like a form of torture. Peter didn't even think about it when he yelled, "ENOUGH!" Wendy looked like she was about to get sick as Hook turned to see who had spoken. Peter knew there was a scowl on his face.

Hook laughed, "Oh, Pan! I see trespassing is still on your list of agenda's! How kind of you to pop in!" Peter felt like he was ready to explode. He stared at Hook with hatred and said fiercely, "Let her go, Hook! We all know it's me who…" Hook laughed and shook his head, "Come and take a seat with me in my office, Pan. We can discuss then." Peter reluctantly left the window and then walked in through the door, with Smee in tow. Smee grinned and said in his sing-song voice, "Oh captain goodness me! Look who's just flown in! Pan!" He sounded genuinely cheerful about it.

Hook touched his mustache, "Ah yes, Smee, I do see. Would you mind please leaving me alone with these two wonderful young people?" Smee nodded and quickly backed out of the room and closed the cabins door. Wendy couldn't look at Peter as he stood there glaring at Hook. Peter snapped ferociously, "What do you want with Wendy?!" Hook smiled tauntingly and shrugged, "Well…I just showed you a taster before you so rudely interrupted." Peter's fists clenched into tight balls and he scowled, "Leave her alone, Hook. She's not yours."

Hook paced around his room and sighed theatrically, "Well now why ever would I? I've gotten what I wanted." Peter refrained from bashing Hook's face in. He said roughly, "Except that she's not yours. She's engaged." Wendy shyly glanced up at Peter, and he could see the look of confusion in her eyes-wondering where on earth he was going with this, when Hook chuckled, "To who? _You_?" Peter shook his head, "No…someone else." Hook glanced at Wendy's ring while Peter stared into her ocean blue eyes. His heart was thumping. He didn't know where he was going with this either. Maybe just biding some time? Trying to distract Hook?

Hook shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me whether she's engaged or not." Peter racked his brains when suddenly Wendy asked, "Hook…I know you're behind the reason I'm here. You and the Indians. So please tell me…how do I leave Neverland?" Hook turned to her and chuckled, "My dear, that's the beauty of it. You can't leave here. Not unless you die."

Peter swallowed hard. He hadn't expected that to be the answer. He scowled and said angrily, "Let her go Hook! You can end me once and for all if you let her go!" Hook chuckled, "Peter, I thought I made it perfectly clear." Hook walked up to Peter and stared him down, "Your Wendy can only leave this world if she dies here. And I know you. You wouldn't have the guts to kill her even if it was to set her free. However, you can't leave it."

Wendy gasped and Peter was flummoxed. His jaw dropped to the ground and he could barely splutter out, "W… _why_?!" Coralia forgot to mention the part of him not being able to leave-or Wendy having to die to leave. Maybe she hadn't known. He was in shock. Hook chuckled meanly, "Isn't it obvious? Princess Tiger Lily wants you to remain here to be with her." Peter felt like crying but he refused to shed a tear in front of Hook. He would not show weakness. Hook chuckled again, "Just think, we can go back to how it used to be-with me nearly killing you all the time! I won't lie and say that I haven't missed the thrill of it!"  
Wendy butted in then, "But what about Dasan? He was meant to marry Tiger Lily." Hook rolled his eyes, "Oh please. He doesn't love Tiger Lily. I hear he's got his own…attractions. He also finds you quite endearing Wendy darling." Hook walked up to Wendy and gently stroked her chin. Peter flew across the room and smacked Hooks hand away from her, "Get your _filthy_ hands off her!" He sneered. Hook smirked, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, Pan."

Hook marched over to the door of the cabin and called, "SMEE!" Peter stroked Wendy's hair aside from her cheek and whispered desparately, "Wendy…I will find a way to save you. I promise. Maybe the mermaids…" he trailed off as he was handcuffed by Smee. Peter yelled at her just as he was gagged, "Wendy, don't give up fighting him! Promise me!" as the gag went around his mouth. Wendy yelled, "I promise Peter!" before he was forcibly removed from the room.

Peter was placed on the boat and taken to shore. Waiting for him, was Tiger Lily. She looked pissed off and Peter had a feeling he knew why. She watched him through narrowed eyes, her hands on her waste. The sun was going down as he was unceremoniously chucked on the beach front. Peter glared at her with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Tiger Lily thanked Hooks' man and paced silently in front of Peter, shaking her head. He was on his knees in front of her, hands bound and mouth gagged. Tiger Lily sighed, "You know, Peter, you could have made this a lot easier for yourself if you had just stayed with me. It would have shown you loved me more than Wendy, but no. You chose _her_ instead." She sighed and shook her head again, "I'm disappointed. I would have thought after all that time I spent comforting you and being there for you when you were depressed, you would have at least come around and decided stay with me. But no, I was not good enough for you." Tiger Lily paused in her pacing and turned to face Peter, "I think you owe it to me…to at least give us a try." She bit her lip and pulled his gag down. He gasped for air and without hesitation, Tiger Lily pressed her lips firmly to his.

 _A/n: So I'm quite pleased with how this chapter turned out- it was better than expect it! Hope you all like it too! Let me know what you think please!_


	20. Confessions

**Peter's P.O.V:**

Tiger Lily had kissed Peter until his lips were sore and he couldn't breathe anymore. He had tried not to give in to her relentless persuasion but he had proved her wrong again. However it only seemed to infuriate her more, "What is wrong with me, Peter?! Why am I not good enough for you? Why…?" She broke off when she heard a noise in the bushes. Dasan emerged and he frowned in confusion, "Tiger Lily…what's going on?"  
Tiger Lily sighed and said in frustration, "Hook's got Wendy, Dasan, which is why I have Peter here. We managed to get him freed." Dasan frowned as he approached them, "How? It's not like you can fly…" he trailed off when she glared at him irritably. Then Dasan shook his head, "Never mind. Pan doesn't matter. You just said Hook's got Wendy?" Tiger Lily nodded and watched in satisfaction as Dasan ran in the direction of Hook's ship.

Tiger Lily turned back to Peter and smirked, "See? He doesn't love me. He loves your Wendy Bird and so does Kele." Peter scowled but said nothing. Tiger Lily taunted him, "So…you don't like that he loves your girl? How do you think I feel that you don't love me." Peter stared at her before saying, "I was never obligated to love you Tiger Lily. That's all in your head." She stalked forward and slapped him angrily against his cheek. But Peter didn't even cry out in pain. He refused to show weakness in front of the girl who clearly wanted some sort of reaction from him.

Tiger Lily huffed, "Fine, Peter. I will make you a deal. You make love to me once, and then I'll set you free to go and rescue your _precious Wendy_." She said the words so spitefully that Peter grew angry and his insides squirmed. Tiger Lily smirked, "What do you say Peter." He thought furiously. He needed to get to Wendy. If this was the quickest way, then so be it. He raised his eyebrows, "How do I know that you won't want more afterwards?" She shrugged, "I just want you to experience it with me that's all. I want you to think about it." Peter sighed, finally caving in, "Alright, once. And then I'm going to find Wendy." She nodded with a Cheshire cat smile plastered all across her face, "Deal. I want you to take me to your hut that we so graciously leant you and Wendy." Peter felt like he was going to gag as he lifted Tiger Lily up in his arms and soared over the canopies. His only thought was that he prayed Wendy was safe.

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

Wendy had fallen asleep in Hook's chair and ended up back in her bed in the real world. She decided to miss class today. There was _no way_ she could go when she could be woken up in the Neverland at any moment. She couldn't risk suddenly falling asleep in class and looking like a total idiot when she didn't wake up.

Wendy wondered why Hook hadn't done anything except kiss her, not that she was complaining. After all, this was the real reason he claimed he didn't want to kill her just yet. Wendy felt a shiver run down her spine and she wondered why Peter hadn't woken up yet. She glanced at his sleeping form and she wondered where Peter was in his dreams and what was going on. His face was contorted into a frown and she smoothed it out gently with her fingers. He was a heavy sleeper.

The phone rang and she answered quickly, "Hello?" It was Emily on the phone as she all but yelled, "Wendy! Where the heck are you? You haven't been to lectures the whole of yesterday!" Wendy sighed, "Em…I'm not feeling very well. I've…had to sleep most of the time." Had she really been in my subconscious for a _whole day_ in real time? Wendy felt so disorientated.

She saw Peter moaning in his sleep and she frowned. He never did this. Emily said on the other end of the phone, "You better sort yourself out, Wendy. I'm not making excuses for you anymore." She sighed and nodded, "Yes, ok Emily. I'm sorry I've got to go. Thank you for being a good friend." She sighed, "Just sort yourself out Wendy. I don't even feel like I can be a good friend because you're not giving me the chance." Wendy sighed, "I know… things are just out of my control right now." Wendy nearly broke down in tears then and told her everything. But she knew she couldn't. What good would it do? But this could be like a wakeup call. Like that one time you should go with your gut instinct and tell someone everything.

So Wendy did. She told Emily everything. About Neverland. About it being her dream world and how she was stuck in it. How Hook had her captured right now and how…how he wanted what he wanted. How she'd slept with Peter and how it didn't really matter now anyway because to escape Neverland, she had to die there.

Emily was silent throughout Wendy's story. She didn't say a word and Wendy was grateful for that. If she had stopped to ask question, Wendy wouldn't be able to finish. At the end, Emily whispered, "So you're saying the place you've told me about, is real. And so is the boy who was your first crush, who is _Peter_." She gasped and it sounded like she believed _everything_. Wendy sighed in relief and then Em asked, "So where's Peter right now?"  
Wendy sighed, "His body in the human world is right next to me, sleeping. But that means he's awake in Neverland. I have no clue where he is there." Emily asked quickly, "And Hook hasn't yet…?" Wendy shook her head and responded, "No…no he just kissed me in front of Peter to piss him off. I'm asleep there now." Peter murmured, "Wendy…" and I jumped in fright. I checked and he was still sleeping. Sleep talking. As if this day couldn't get weirder…

Emily said quickly, "Maybe you should wake him up in our world. He's been asleep for longer than you have." Wendy sighed, "What if he's not in bed when I wake him up here…what if…" Emily sighed, "Just wake him up briefly. I don't know just ask him where he is in Neverland or something. Then let him wake up there again." Wendy nodded and stared at the sleeping figure beside her, "Ok…thanks Em. And you've got to promise me not to mention a word to anyone. Even Matthew doesn't know this. Nobody does." Emily sighed, "I promise. Just let me know how things go please." I nodded, "I will. Thanks Em. For being there and being understanding." Wendy could almost see her smiling, "Of course, Wendy. Just…get out of everything unharmed ok?" Wendy nodded, "Sure. No problem. Thanks again."

She hung up and I lay down beside Peter. Wendy shook his slightly and he didn't move. She shook him again and he jumped awake. She smiled kindly at him, "Peter…I'm sorry for waking you…" he shook his head and held her close, so tight that she could barely breathe. She frowned, "Peter, what's going on? Why…?" He didn't let her finish as he pressed his lips to hers desperately. He sighed over and over again as he nipped her neck and trailed kisses down it, "Wendy…my Wendy. I love you." Wendy tensed. This was…unexpected. She frowned and whispered, "Peter, what's going on?!" He whispered fervently, "I love you Wendy. No matter what happens, just remember that. I love you no matter what."

Wendy stared at him and she whispered, "What's going on?" Peter sighed, "Listen I got taken back to shore once they handcuffed me. Tiger Lily was there waiting for me…she…" he froze as if he'd just seen a ghost. Wendy whispered, "What Peter?" He swallowed, "I was handcuffed and gagged. I couldn't do _anything_. She said that it wasn't fair that I still chose you after all these years…she said I had to at least give her a chance. So…I'm really sorry Wendy." He stared at her with his sad, green eyes and he whispered, "She said that she would let me come and rescue you if I slept with her one time." He looked so shameful that Wendy's heart broke for him. She stared intensely into his eyes before saying, "Are you telling me that you did?" When he nodded Peter couldn't even look at her, "I've literally just done that in Neverland. And I completely understand if you never want to see me again." He swallowed hard, "I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself from doing that."

Wendy's heart broke at how much he was hurting. She said in a strangled sort of voice, "Well…its ok I suppose. Like you said…we're not even in a real relationship anyway." He sat up from the bed and shook his head slowly, "No…I suppose we're not." He looked like a defeated man as he got up from the bed. Wendy whispered, "Where are you going?" Peter paused at the door and replied, "To get some fresh air," before he closed it, leaving Wendy alone and afraid.

 _A/N: Thanks as always to_ _ **SkyrimShuffle1992**_ _;_ _ **Light Angel; and new reviewr DarkHuntressRahzel!**_ _Your enthusiasm and positive reviews is what keeps me writing this story! Hope you enjoy!_


	21. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

**Peter's P.O.V:**

Peter walked around campus all day trying to clear his head. It was so clouded and he found it hard to decipher between the two realities he was currently living in. Peter was busy walking into the cafeteria when he bumped into someone. Emily. She glanced up at him and murmured "Sorry…" but then trailed off. He forced a smile as she said, "Oh! I was hoping to run into you…where's…" she didn't finish that sentence either. Peter sighed, "Wendy? She's at her flat."

Emily pulled Peter aside to a small, quiet corner and she whispered to him urgently, "Peter, Wendy told me that Neverland is _real_." Peter frowned skeptically, "When did she do this?" Emily grimaced, "When you were…uh…sleeping." He sighed, "Did she tell you _everything_?" Emily shrugged, "She told me where she is-Hook's ship- and how he's kidnapped her and how…" She looked pale as she stared at him, her eyes searching his features wildly. Emily continued, "Please tell me it's _not true_?" Peter could see the real concern splashed across Emily's face as she clutched her coffee. He sighed, "It's definitely true. And I had to do terrible things to try and rescue her. I'm asleep there now at the moment."

Emily frowned, "What terrible things?" Peter felt awkward but he had to tell her. She deserved to know the truth. Peter sighed, "I…I had to…" he swallowed hard. This felt even harder than telling Wendy. Maybe because Wendy knew him better and so there was a slim chance that she would forgive him. But Emily had every reason to hate him and think he was a good-for-nothing cad.

He hesitated before whispering, "There's a girl there…an Indian girl whose name is Tiger Lily. We used to be best friends. She comforted me when I was depressed and she bought Wendy and I back to Neverland. Her grandmother used a spell to connect us in our dreams so that we would reappear there." Emily nodded in concentration as Peter continued, "Well…Wendy got captured by Hook. Naturally I couldn't sit around and do nothing, so I went to go and speak to her. I saw him…" Peter faltered and shuddered as Emily whispered, "What?" Peter sighed, "He…Hook was kissing her. I saw through the ships window."  
Emily looked like she was going to be sick. Peter couldn't blame her. The girl whispered, "So what did you _do_?" He said, "Hook came and handcuffed me and interrogated me. Then he put me on a boat where one of his men gagged me and he sent me to shore. Tiger Lily was waiting for me." Emily nodded and frowned as he mumbled, "She…she told me that she wanted me to sleep with her." He said it so ashamedly that he couldn't look the girl in the eye. He stared at the floor, his head in hand and shook his head, "Tiger Lily said it was the only way for me to get to Wendy and save her from Hook."  
Emily gasped, "Please _don't_ tell me you believed her." When he didn't answer, Emily knew what he was telling her. She growled, "I'm so _angry_ right now with you Peter. I mean really you were just at Hook and you couldn't rescue her!" She stomped around and paced up and down angrily. She flicked her dark fringe out of her eyes and said frustrated, "I feel so helpless! There's nothing either of us can do to help her!" She even started tearing at the corner of her one eye and Peter instantly felt sorry for her. Unlike Abigail, Emily was a _true_ friend. He nodded, "That's exactly how I feel. I know I didn't deserve her before, and now I deserve her even less. I feel like a complete failure, not just as a love interest, but as a friend."

He felt really depressed in that instant. As if Tinkerbell's sacrifice had been for nothing. As if all of the fairy's magic had been lost for nothing because he doubted that Wendy would ever forgive him for this betrayal. If he was in her position, he wouldn't forgive himself. Emily sighed and shook her head, "It's like the worst situation you could have _ever_ been in when it comes down to Wendy. Talk about faith, trust and pixie dust."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I know. I think I'm going to the bar to drown my sorrows. I hate drinking but I don't think anything else will work at this point." Emily grabbed his arm roughly, "Oh no! You do _not_ get to escape this mess so easily! Drowning your sorrows does _not_ help anything! Wendy hates drinking for a reason! You _will_ sort this out. And you _will_ find a way to save her from that evil bastard!"

He sighed, "What can I do?" Then a memory triggered, "Wait, hang on! Tiger Lily's fiancé, Dasan, was there when she had me gagged and handcuffed! He ran towards the ship! He's probably going to save her!" Emily frowned, "Who's this Dasan guy? Why would he go against Tiger Lily's wishes?" Peter smiled suddenly, "Because he…uh he fancies Wendy." Emily rolled her eyes and slapped her hand in her face, "How did I _not_ see that one coming?! This situation is…excuse my French, _fucked up_!" Peter nodded and she groaned, "You've put me off my coffee, Peter. I need to go and see Wendy, _now_!" He jumped, "Why? It's not like you can get to Neverland." She frowned, "Why not? Surely I can…all I need it faith, trust and pixie dust!" Peter bit his lip and whispered, "The fairies are…dead." She stilled for a moment and he honestly saw her face fall. She swayed back and forth and she whispered hoarsely, "Do I even _want_ to know how that happened?" Peter shook his head, "I don't think so." It was like she knew it was his fault anyway.

Emily threw her coffee away and said, "I'm going to go and see her. I might not be able to do much, but the _least_ I could do was comfort her." Peter nodded, "Thank you Emily. I'm sorry I let you down." Emily appraised him and said firmly, "It's not _me_ you have to be sorry you let down, it's Wendy." Peter watched as she pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and marched with a purpose out of the cafeteria building and towards Wendy's flat.

 **Tiger Lily's P.O.V:**

Tiger Lily woke up feeling like a queen. She had just convinced and persuaded Peter to sleep with her. He was lying next to her, eyes closed and he looked like an angel sent to her from heaven. Even though he had been forced, and not done so willingly as she would have liked. Anyway, he _had_ to think about her now. That's what mattered.

She stroked his hair gently but he was in a deep sleep. He looked so much older now, and so much more handsome than he had done when they were younger. I mean even then he was good looking, but _boy_ now was he a fine man. She knew secretly, that her father would be only too happy to call off the engagement to Dasan if she could keep Peter here permanently. He _belonged_ here. He bought the magic with him. Even since he'd returned in his dreams, Grandma Shiera had been able to feel the magic growing strong again. She said that every day he was here it grew stronger and stronger. She could feel the life return to the island and she said if he stayed long enough, the fairies would return too. That's what Neverland needed the most. She debated whether or not to tell Peter all of this, if it would help convince him to stay. But she wasn't sure how well he'd react to that. Tink was gone and he wasn't getting her back, even if the magic did return.

Tiger Lily watched his sleeping figure and snuggled closer to him. She just wanted to lay here like this with her first love for as long as she lived. But then her happy thoughts were interrupted by none other than Kele. He was calling, "Tiger Lily?" over and over again. Tiger Lily threw on her minimal clothing. She sighed and kissed Peter's forehead. She then grabbed the handcuffs and quickly cuffed him to the wooden flooring of the tree house. There was a branch there that was just big enough to clasp them around. Just in case he decided to go after the girl. Luckily he was covered by a blanket so nobody would see what she had seen.  
She scaled down the tree house quickly and said, "Hi Kele, I'm right here. What's going on?" The five year old glance up and frowned. He arched an eyebrow, "What were you doing up there? Wasn't that Peter and Wendy's tree house?" She nodded as she crouched and frowned, "It is…but uh…Wendy has gone for a while." Kele frowned, "Where? I liked her." Tiger Lily grimaced painfully and replied, "I'm not sure. She didn't say." Kele nodded, "And Peter?" She shrugged, "I suppose he's gone with her. Why were you calling me?" He stared up at her with big, brown eyes and whispered, "Because I can't find him too."  
Tiger Lily wasn't sure what to reply to that. She said comfortingly, "Well…Daddy will come back for you. I promise that." Then she thought about Hook and realized how dangerous promising a five year old this was. The poor kid couldn't afford to lose another parent. As much as she wasn't a fan of Dasan, she quite liked Kele and she remembered his mother fondly. Tiger Lily frowned and she thought frantically what to do.

She smiled kindly to Kele, "Why don't you go and play with the other children? What do you want me to tell daddy." Kele frowned too and said thoughtfully, "I wanted to show Alo his cool kicks that he does." Her heart softened and she said, "I will definitely tell him when I see him. Go and play with Alo so long ok?" Kele nodded and smiled, "Alright. Thanks Princess."

He hurried off and Tiger Lily ran to the weapons storage room. She got the biggest sword she could find and stashed it into a sword carries which she tied around her waist. She was going to confront Hook head on. She was the one who had gotten them into this mess. She was the one who was going to get them out, with just a little faith, trust and pixie dust.

 _A/N: Wow! So quite a hectic chapter to write! I really didn't know it would get so tense, haha! But that's the beauty of writing. I have your answers,_ _ **SkyrimShuffle1992**_ _and I think they will be revealed within the next few chapters- unfortunately more waiting will be involved. But this is exciting stuff! I'm also thinking about making a Part 2 because I know how this story will end. It definitely makes way for a second addition. I'm just tying up all the lose strings . I just want enough feedback to know that it's worth/your while. Please let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy!_


	22. The End of Wendy Darling & Peter Pan

Wendy sat helpless in the chair, and still Hook hadn't come looking for her. In fact, she'd been completely alone except for when Smee came in with a nice hot cup of tea, and he un-cuffed her hands briefly so that she could devour the plate of food he had set in front of her. He watched her sadly and said, "Smee is sorry for the way the captain treats Wendy Bird." Wendy frowned and paused in her ravaging of the delicious fruit. She grimaced and chewed slowly before swallowing and saying, "Why are you sorry? You don't know me." Smee shrugged, "I'm not completely evil, Miss Wendy. Just because I'm his side man, doesn't mean I think the same way."  
Wendy contemplated that for a while. She finished the rest of the food more slowly because she wanted to prolong his company. Finally she needed to ask a question she was curious about, "Uh…why hasn't the captain come…uh…you know…I haven't seen him in a day and a bit." She wasn't upset about this. Just confused. Smee nodded, "Captain likes taking his time. He wants you here as long as possible. He's also worried about…" Smee trailed off and grimaced.

Wendy frowned, "What? What's he worried about?" Smee shrugged and said, "He knows you're engaged to be married. He was engaged once…" Then he suddenly shook his head, "I've said too much. Sorry miss." He took her plate which she had just finished and left her alone again. As he left her, there was a massive turbulence which made the whole ship tremor. Wendy frowned. What the heck! It was almost like a mini earthquake! Could that even happen in Neverland? She didn't think so! Peter controlled _everything_ with his emotions!

The ship rocked again and she heard screams from above the deck. What the hell was going on?! Wendy was trapped in here and she felt sea sick. She heard someone shout, "MERMAIDS!" She was so confused. Mermaids? The mermaids were doing this? But _why_?" The rocking increased until Wendy felt positively ill, like she was going throw up the food she just ate.

Smee hurried back inside in a panic. He lifted her up off the chair and un-cuffed her. She walked outside and saw that the clouds had become a dark grey. Oh no, this couldn't be happening again surely?! Peter couldn't be…Wendy couldn't even finish her own thought as Smee pulled her to Hook's side. She searched the sky frantically for Peter, while Hook yelled orders at the rest of the crew. Then she caught sight of two figures in the distance on a small little boat. She knew immediately who the one was- Tiger Lily. But the other was definitely not Peter. It was Dasan.

She frowned, what on earth were they doing so close when there's a storm brewing? Wendy's heart filled with fear at the thought of Peter being dead. She couldn't even handle it. And for it to be _her fault_ was the worst thing possible. Were they the bearers of bad news? The ship was rocking so much so that she fell backwards. Hook rolled his eyes and said, "Honestly woman! Stand up and tell me why Tiger Lily and her fiancé are headed this way!" Wendy shook her head and whispered hoarsely, "I don't know, captain."

Hook scowled and she asked quickly, "You haven't…hurt Peter have you?" He rolled his eyes, "No I haven't, but something else must have. Possibly the two of them." Eventually the rocking of the ship subsided as Tiger Lily reached the ship and hopped on. She glanced at Wendy and said confidently, "Hook, I need to speak with you please." He spat, "That's _captain_ to you, Princess." She ignored him and said, "Bring the Wendy Bird. She needs to hear this."  
Smee pulled Wendy back towards the cabin, Hook and Tiger Lily in front of her. Once inside, it was just the three of them. Hook sat at his desk and said curiously, "Why has the weather changed so, Tiger Lily?" Tiger Lily paused before replying, "It is my fault, Hook. When you dropped Peter off on the shore, I was there to greet him of course. He was desperate to rescue Wendy, so I told him there was only one way he could do it." Wendy's heart rate sped up erratically but then plummeted the second Tiger Lily spoke next, "I told him he needed sleep with me in order to get to Wendy."  
Wendy's heart broke into a million pieces there and then. She could feel the real pain splitting it in her chest. It was like a piece was being broken off and she hadn't realized until then how much she loved Peter Pan. Then she realized in another pang of pain that she had never said it back to him in the real world. She was so confused. If he loved her, why had he done this?  
Wendy's heart was aching so badly that she hadn't realized they were both staring at her. Hook nodded slowly, "So, what is it you want me to do with her?" Wendy held her breath and Tiger Lily smirked, "You know that poison you gave Tinkerbell? The one that killed her when the Wendy Bird first visited the island?" Hook stroked his mustache with both thumbs and nodded, "Indeed. I do have small amounts of it left. Are you saying what I think I'm saying?"

Tiger Lily nodded, "Give Wendy that potion. That way, she'll die here and return to the real world. It's what I need to separate the two of them in their dreams. If she dies here, she'll return to her own world. And never be able to come back. Her death will break their connection. He will continue to live here in his dream state. And there's one more great part of the plan." She smirked and whispered proudly, "Grandma Shiera is currently concocting a potion which means, once Wendy dies and the connection is broken, we give Peter this medicine, and he will belong once again back in Neverland. His body in her world will cease to exist there. It will just evaporate like it was never there before. It will only live here, thanks to the potion." Hook nodded thoughtfully and shrugged, "Sounds great for you and all, but what do I get out of it?" Tiger Lily smiled evilly, "You get to send the person Peter loves most in the world back to where she came from. You get to destroy your enemy more than a physical wound could by killing the one he loves and separating them forever. I cannot think of a better reward."

Hook contemplated that and nodded, "You're right. So when do we give her the potion?" They both turned and looked at Wendy. She felt weaker than she'd ever felt before and had slid to the floor. Peter's pain was becoming her pain, that's how strong their connection was becoming. And now it was going to be taken away in a blink of an eye. Tiger Lily replied, "How long does it take for the potion to be ready?" Hook shrugged, "A day at the most." The princess nodded, "When it's ready then."

Tiger Lily grinned happily and said the words Wendy would never forget, "It's the beginning of the end of Wendy Darling and Peter Pan." The princess smirked proudly and shook hands with Hook over his desk. Hook nodded, "And Pan? What will happen to him?" Wendy heard the princess say factually, "He's already suffering from heart ache, but I believe I can help him heal from it in due time. I've comforted him once, I can do it again."

 _A/N: So this might be the second last chapter I think. Let me know please, please, please what you think! I need thoughts so I know how everyone is finding it! Anyway I've really enjoyed writing this story. Just shows that I can write in the third person if I try. Hope you all enjoyed once again!_


	23. You Can't Fight Fate

**Peter's P.O.V:**

Peter tossed and turned in his bed that night in the real world for about four hours. He could find sleep but he felt like his subconscious needed him to wake up in Neverland. Finally, around eleven, he managed to collapse in his own room at his res.

When Peter awoke in Neverland, he found himself in the hut he had fallen asleep in. He also found that he couldn't move his arms. He frowned and suddenly felt the metal that was tied around them. He was _trapped_. Peter cursed. Damn that Tiger Lily! She was so bloody manipulative! How on _earth_ was he going to work himself out of this mess?!  
Peter could feel a storm was brewing outside. The wind was howling widely and Peter worried so badly for Wendy. He decided to shout for someone hear him, but over this wind, he thought it unlikely. Then he heard a little voice shout back, "Pan?" There was someone scrambling up the tree and Kele's face appeared. He smiled, "Peter, what are you doing? And why are you handcuffed?" He swallowed hard. How was he supposed to explain this to a five year old child? Peter sighed, "Kele…uh…the princess did this. She made sure I stayed here. Could you do me a favor though, Kele?" He frowned and then nodded, "What?"  
Peter smiled gratefully, "Could you get a thick leaf and try and jimmy the lock please? I need to get to Hook's ship immediately." Kele nodded and jumped through the huts window to go and find a thick leaf. He was back within minutes and he asked curiously, "Why? Why do you need to go Hook?" Peter grimaced as Kele tried to jimmy and unlock the handcuffs, "Because he's got Wendy."  
Kele gasped and just as he did, Peter heard a click. Kele took his handcuffs off and Peter sighed in relief. He pulled his pants on and Kele asked quietly, "What does Hook want with her?" Peter shrugged, "I have to go and find out! Thank you Kele." He hugged the little boy and then pulled on his shirt and flew out of the hut.  
He struggled flying because his emotions were wreaking havoc at what he'd done to Tiger Lily and how it affected Wendy. He could almost _feel_ Wendy's pain. It was like both of their pains combined and it felt overwhelming. He needed to fight the wind in his flight to reach the ship.

Peter eventually got there and found the mermaids were pushing the ship to and fro. He found Coralia and said loudly, "Hey! What are you guys doing?" She shouted back, "Trying to cause a distraction for you! Wendy is in the cabin right now with Hook and Tiger Lily. I think the princess is making some sort of deal with him!" Peter frowned, "What could that be?"

Just then, Tiger Lily stepped out of the cabin and Hook smiled happily, "So then will you be present for the death of Wendy at dawn?" Tiger Lily grinned, "I wouldn't miss it!" Hook chuckled and Peter watched with a sinking heart as she descended the ramp onto her own little dinghy. That's when Peter saw Dasan watching them from the dinghy. That man always unnerved Peter. But he had more pressing issues right now… _his Wendy_ was going to die tomorrow at dawn! His heart sank and he thought furiously of how much he hated Tiger Lily right now, and as he did so, the wind got rougher and the sea became more vicious than before.

 **Wendy's P.O.V:**

Wendy lay crumpled on the floor because of her broken heart. As much as she was angry with Peter, she couldn't help but feel like this heartbreak and pain was so much worse than any anger she had. The second Hook and the princess had left the room, Wendy had burst into tears. She felt weak and like she was dying already. There was no other way to describe it. There was no more reason to live if Peter was dead. She'd been through this once, but this time, there was no thimble, or pixie dust that could save them.

She cried until Hook came back inside an hour later. She was still lying on the floor, but he picked her up and shoved her roughly in the chair. He smiled happily, "Ah, Wendy dear, since it is your last day with us, I think you deserve your last supper also." He chuckled and the humor was not lost on Wendy. She scowled at the evil bastard in front of her and she spat, "You could just put poison in my food. It would kill me quicker."  
Hook rolled his eyes as Smee walked in with more fruit and meat. The captain laughed, "Ah, dear Wendy, why would I do that? I'm being courteous here." Wendy rolled her eyes too, "Yes, just to kill me in the morning!" Hook shrugged and Smee looked awkward as he settled the platter on the captain's table. He hurriedly retreated out of the room.  
Wendy scowled and raised her chin in dignity, "I'd rather you'd just kill me now and get it over with." Hook sighed, "No. We need a proper fair-well for the love of Peter Pan's life. It's only what's due to you. And besides, I cannot speed up how much the potion will ready in time. There are some ingredients you can only add twenty four hours in advance." Wendy frowned, "Like what?" He shrugged, "Some of my tears of malice."  
Wendy shuddered at that and hated to think how that would feel in her body. How Tinkerbell died so suddenly made sense to her now, and especially with that tiny body of hers. Hook smiled, "I suggest you finish your meal, Wendy, it's the last one you'll ever get in this world." Then he got up, and walked casually out of the room, as if they hadn't just been speaking about her death sentence.

A tear trickled down her cheek and just as it did, Wendy heard a creak at the door. As the door was closing, Peter flew in. Wendy jumped in surprise! He looked pale, haunted, and like he was about to be sick. He choked when he saw her sitting there, "Wendy…Wendy I'm so sorry! I can't apologize enough! I really can't! I love you so much and I'm sorry I behaved so stupidly…" At this point Wendy had gotten up and was slowly walking towards him as he spoke. She interrupted him swiftly, "Peter, it's ok. I love you." He blinked furiously and she could see him feeling shocked. He didn't expect that for sure.  
Peter stammered confusedly, "Sorry?" Wendy smiled and enveloped him in her arms, "I love you. I don't care what you did or why you did it, but the craziest part is that it's shown me how much I love you." Peter sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too. I always have, even when I didn't know it." Wendy snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. Peter then whispered, "We've got to escape, Wendy."

Wendy frowned and took a step back from him, "Why? What difference will it make if we escape? Either way they're going to hunt us until they find us again. Tiger Lily is convinced she can make you see her in a different light. Until she changes her mind, she won't change otherwise." Peter scowled in distaste, "If there's one thing know about that bitch from all of this, is that I will never see her in a different light. She's made sure of that." Wendy was pleased to hear this, "But Peter, there's still the fact that they won't stop until they get the potion down my throat. That was always the reason we were here in the first place. We can't fight them forever."

Peter looked forlornly at her with sad, hazel eyes. He sighed, "Its sounds like you've already give up." Wendy shrugged and replied, "More like I'm tired of running of this future. It was going to happen before we even got here in our dreams." Peter whispered hoarsely, "I can't just stand back and watch you die." Wendy smiled sadly, "It's like our roles are reversed. When we were here the first time, I couldn't sit and watch that happen to you." Peter nodded, "So I shouldn't have to do that either." Wendy shook her head, "No Peter. It's meant to be this way. I don't belong here, but you do. With you back, they will have their magic back too."

Peter stared into her and she knew that he could see the logic in what she was saying. He knew they couldn't fight this any longer. So Wendy rested her head against his heartbeat and heard it pounding away. She pulled him towards the bed and he fell asleep beside her. She didn't care if Hook walked in and found them there. Peter would at least be safe and alive. She could guarantee that no matter what her fate was tomorrow morning.


	24. The End

**Wendy's P.O.V:**

Wendy woke up to the yelling of the men on the deck. In the real world once she had woken up there, she had phoned her mother, brothers, Emily and even Matthew. She had wanted to speak to them one last time in case something went horribly wrong and she somehow didn't end back in the real world. She had also taken a long walk around campus before ordering her favorite fast food- MacDonald's and eating it outside in the fresh air. Just in case something went horribly wrong, she'd wanted to savor these last moments.

When she arrived back at her room, she curled up and watched a movie. She then heard a knock on her door and she hopped up. It was Peter. She smiled sadly as she let him inside her room. He immediately began kissing her like there was no tomorrow and she gave in to his persistence. She knew only the fact that this was a life and death situation would make Peter feel the need to sleep with her, and she didn't care what time of day it was. She just wanted to show him how much she loved him one last time.

When they were lying beside each other on earth, Wendy remembered something, "Peter…when they give me the potion…" He scowled like a child and she continued, "When they give me the potion, beware of Tiger Lily." He nodded, "I know. Don't worry I'll never sleep with her again." Peter trailed feather light fingertips down her arms, from her shoulder to her fingers and back up again. Wendy shivered and shook her head, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I was in the cabin when Hook and the princess were discussing my fate. Peter, she's planning on removing your body from earth and keeping you in Neverland with another potion that she wants to slip to you. She can only do that once I'm dead in Neverland though and our connection is broken." Peter frowned, "Why is it so important for her to keep me there as a prisoner? I don't want to be there anymore." Wendy sighed, "I know. Remember she wants to change your mind about her."

Peter rolled his eyes and practically spat, "I feel nothing but hatred and disgust for her. That's never going to change." Wendy couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased by this and she kissed one of his pecks softly. He shivered too and he smiled, "You're the most beautiful person I know Wendy. I can't tell you how much I love you." Wendy blushed and leant forward again, pressing her ear to his heartbeat. She wanted to memorize it. Whenever she did that, it seemed to speed up in double the time it normally was. She sighed happily, "You will always be the only one I ever loved. Don't ever forget that." She kissed up his neck and to his chin, onto his lips. She felt something wet fall on her face. Peter pulled back and Wendy frowned, "Are you crying?" He whispered hoarsely, "I can't bear the thought of being a day without you."  
Wendy kissed his tears away and she sighed, "You'll live. You've done it before." Peter grumbled, "Not very well." She sighed and then turned so that she was facing the ceiling. She sighed, "Peter, if you don't make an effort to live without me…I don't know. I wouldn't see a point to all of this. I want you to be happy."  
After that she had fallen asleep and woken up back here in this hell hole. She was glad that she had remembered to tell him about the potion in between all of their loving. She could see the sky getting lighter and she clung to Peter desperately, waking him up with little soft, butterfly kisses trailing his round shoulders. She needed to see his eyes .time.

Peter opened his hazel eyes and whispered frantically in her ear, "I love you. I love you." Wendy felt herself crying now, even though she had tried to be brave about this for so long. She whispered in his ear, "I love you too Peter. I always have and I always well." They kissed until her lips were bruised and she shoved her fingers into the ends of his curly hair.

That's when Wendy awoke again in Neverland. Hook came stomping into the room, Tiger Lily at his side. Hook shook Wendy awake and he chuckled amusedly, "Well, well, well…this isn't much of a surprise is it, princess?" Wendy turned her head to look at the intruders and she was pleased to see Tiger Lily looking extremely pissed off. So she smirked just to make a point of it. The princess scowled and stalked after Hook. She sat on his desk as Hook pulled out the potion that was going to determine her fate.

Three of Hook's men stood at the doorway and the marched over to her. Hook said briskly, "Take her and tie her to the pole so she can't escape. One of you bring Pan so he can watch the love of his life die." The brutes pulled her harshly out of the cabin and pulled ropes tightly around her waist and her arms so she couldn't escape. Wendy watched the one guy pull Peter so that he was standing right in front of her, a few meters back and half asleep. She had hoped they would not force him to watch this, but who was she kidding?

Hook walked out of the cabin steadily, with a massive grin on his face, Tiger Lily following. Everybody stopped what they were doing and Wendy noticed Dasan climbing onto the ship. Hook smirked at her and said cruelly, "Any last words, Wendy Darling?" He caressed her chin and she said passionately, "I love you Peter. I always have and I always will." Hook nodded and Wendy saw the man gag Peter with a towel so he couldn't reply, but she could see his eyes were telling her the same thing. She felt a tear trickle down her face.

Hook chuckled as he uncorked the vile of potion and said loudly, "This feels nostalgic and somewhat déjà-vu doesn't it lads?" The pirates all chuckled in agreement and as Hook grinned at her and raised the vile he said, "To Wendy Darling, the love of Peter Pan's life…may you rest in peace." He slowly closed the gap between them and was about to pour the vile when Dasan ran in front of her, sword poised. Wendy gasped and said fiercely, "You want her Hook? You're going to have to go through me."  
Silence fell across the ship and Tiger Lily said firmly, "Dasan, move! Now. That's an order." He turned to her slowly and said angrily, "Princess, you can go ahead and kill me too, but then Kele will be an orphan, and you will have to blame yourself for the rest of your life. Is that how you want to spend it? Living in regret and all because of someone who will never love you in the way you love him?" Hook raised his eyebrow, "Enough of this nonsense! I want to end the girl for once and for all!" He walked up to Wendy, opened her mouth gently and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye, Wendy Darling."

Wendy swallowed the red liquid easily and she felt the pain erupt in her body like nothing else before. She began shaking violently and she felt her heart beat slowly down. It was the weirdest sensation in the world. It was like she was disintegrating from the inside out. The last person she saw was Peter. He had broken free of his hold and he ran towards her, shouting her name with heartbreaking tears and gasps.

The pain was becoming too much to handle and she felt her eyes closing. Her blood was on fire and in her last few moments, she didn't think about how much she loved Peter, but rather of how much she hated him. She hated the fact that he had distracted her. She hated him for causing the pain. She hated him for being the reason of her pain. And she hated the fact that he was letting her go, even though she knew it was her decision. Most of all, she hated how much she loved him. All sense of rationality left her and all she felt was jealousy, spite, and hate as she left the fantasy world which she had so longed to be a part of for the last few years of her life. The last thing she saw was Peter's worried, hazel eyes which she burnt into her memory in hopes that they would remain there forever.

 _A/N: Hey guys, so I finished this a while ago but I didn't have time to proof read! So here it is, the last chapter! And I have to say I'm really pleased with the way this story turned out, especially since writing in the third person is something new for me. I have to say I much prefer first person writing, but both have their pro's and cons of course!_

 _I also just want to say thank you to everyone who has shown so much support for this story! It's been really fun writing it for the most part and you guys were my motivation the whole way through! I feel like I must go and watch Peter Pan again today to celebrate_ _J_ _Anyway thanks so much to everyone who followed, reviewed and supported this story, particularly thanks to_ _ **Light Angel**_ _who was my first reviewer and has encouraged me since day one!_

 _If you guys would like_ _ **MORE**_ _please state so in the comments section_ _J_


	25. Epilogue- The connection

**Peter's P.O.V:**

Peter watched as Wendy's body dissolved into thin air. He felt himself break in half as he watched helplessly. Hook took off his hat and said loudly to the crew, "A moment's silence, for a storyteller, a mother, and a lover." Peter didn't want Hook to see him cry. He was not going to break down in front of the man who had taken everything from him! He was heartbroken, but he was still stubborn. He just prayed that Wendy was still alive on earth.

Once the moment of silence was finished, Hook turned to Tiger Lily, "Would you like to now give Pan his potion, princess?" Tiger Lily smiled cruelly and nodded quickly, "Of course, Captain." She walked slowly towards Peter and said enticingly, "Open up, Peter." Peter refused and Tiger Lily sighed, "Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" He scowled at her, not wanting to say anything. If anything, he wanted to keep his connection with Wendy. He wanted to know how she was on earth.

At that moment however, the ship began rocking back and forth furiously. Everybody stumbled and the potion that would break his connection with Wendy toppled out of Tiger Lily's hand. A storm was brewing and the weather was getting windy, the clouds were turning grey and lightening cracked. Peter broke away from the pirate holding him tightly and punched the pirate in the face. His anger was taking over and he flew skywards to see the mermaids below rocking the boat to and fro. Coralia yelled at him, "Fly away Peter! We're distracting them for you!" Peter had never felt more grateful so he yelled back, "But if I escape, they'll find me some day!"

Coralia broke away from the boat and let the others continue on without her. She yelled at Peter above the howling wind, "FOLLOW ME!" Peter flew after her and she stopped at a cave close by where it was quieter. She said huffing, "Listen Peter, there is a tale that tells of another escape from Neverland. Legend says only a man who truly loves a woman can free himself from a prison which he no longer desires. When he has been separated from his love long enough, he will find his way back to her." Peter frowned, "How?" Coralia shrugged, "I don't know. I think you'll have to discover it for yourself. But escape now Peter so you can have that chance!" Peter nodded and thanked her profusely.  
He flew into the forest and to the furtherest part of Neverland he knew. It was called No Man's Land. As far as he knew, no animal nor creature or person had ever inhabited it. This was because it was baron and sparse and all dried up. It had always been like this. No river ever touched the area. Peter stared around at the new place he would be calling home for who knows how long and thought sadly of Wendy. He hoped more than anything that she was at least back on Earth, alive and well….he didn't matter as long as that was the case. At least they still had their connection.

 **Wendy's P.O.V:**

Wendy awoke suddenly back in her bed on Earth. She'd been killed in Neverland and her heart was pounding like a drum. She had just felt resentful feelings towards Peter and she hadn't even said goodbye. She felt extremely disorientated, like she been under water for several days and now, all of a sudden, she was conscious again.

Her heart ached for a boy named Peter Pan. Yet he was no longer a boy, he was the man she'd always dreamed he would be. Suddenly a voice entered her head, " _Wendy. My Wendy_ …" It was so sad and distant and somewhat faint. She frowned and sat up slowly on her bed, " _Peter…is that you?_ " she thought. There was silence. And then a reply, " _Wendy?! Yes it's me! Wow…can…can you actually hear my thoughts?!"_ Wendy smiled, " _It would seem so Peter…I thought Tiger Lily was giving you the potion though…to disconnect us?_ " Peter replied, " _The mermaids caused a distraction. They rocked the ship so the potion bottle cracked and the potion spilt everywhere. I escaped."_

Wendy frowned. As nice as it was to be able to communicate with Peter, she didn't want his voice in her head all time. She wanted to be with him in person. Peter seemed to sense how she felt, " _I know it's hard this way…but at least we can still keep tabs on each other. Also Coralia told me a legend about how I can escape. I'm not entirely sure what that entails yet, but as soon as I find out I'll let you know_." Wendy nodded and sighed, " _Ok Peter, I'll miss you though. Please hurry back to me._ " Peter whispered, " _I will try my best Wendy. I love you._ "

Wendy said she loved him too and then almost naturally their connection seemed to have been broken. There was a knock on the door and Wendy sighed. She got up slowly, hesitantly and found Emily at the door. Her best friend asked her squealed, "Wendy! You're alive!" Wendy nodded as Emily hugged her tightly, "Here I am. Just not in Neverland. They made me swallow the potion." Emily sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Wendy. It's for the best though."

Wendy frowned, "Why? I love Peter. Why is it for the best?" Emily shrugged, "You can live your life for you now. Matthew has broken it off with Abigail. He doesn't insist on the two of you being together anymore. He's told his father he can't marry you. Now, you get to decide what you want." Wendy knew what Emily was doing. She was trying to positive and find a solution. Right now Wendy wanted a solution that she couldn't have. She wanted Peter.  
Wendy sighed, "I don't know Em. It's not as simple as that. I just want Peter. And he's the one thing I can't have." Emily shrugged, "Well how about you get working on your story again. You've missed so much time and you have to get cracking!" Wendy nodded, "Good idea. It will help pass the time too." Emily smiled, "That's a girl! I'll go and get you some breakfast ok? Have a shower, get started and then we can go to class."

A month after her separation from Neverland, Wendy felt compelled to write. If one good thing came from her separation it was to right passionately again. She only had two months left until her next due date for her story and several assignments to catch up on so she was easily busy and distracted. Wendy worked hard and was able to finish her story easily before the due date. This meant she had time to proof read and hand in without a problem. She had written all about her first adventure to Neverland, and she planned on writing a part two, if her lecturer agreed.

On the day Wendy handed it in after class, her Professor said, "Thanks Wendy. I'm looking forward to reading it. It's fantasy-based, correct?" Wendy nodded, "Very fantastical, but also very real." Her professor smiled genuinely, "As it should be with fantasy. I'm hoping to get lost in it." Wendy grinned, "I think you will. I found myself very lost indeed." Her professor nodded, "Good job. Go and have a relaxing day before you start studying for exams."

Wendy thanked her and walked out the building feeling relieved but also worried. She hadn't connected with Peter since the moment she'd left Neverland and she worried it was a once off sort of thing. But now, as she left the building, a familiar voice popped into her head, " _Congratulations Wendy! I'm so proud! I knew you could do it!"_ Wendy smiled happily, " _Thanks Peter! I didn't think I would be ready on time_." Peter responded, _"I had no doubt!"_ She walked towards her next class and she asked, " _What took you so long to reconnect?_ " He waited a second before responding, " _The connection doesn't always work. It's very temporary. I think it's only when we both_ need _to talk to each other. Listen Wendy…I think I've found a way to get back to Earth._ " Wendy walked mid-step and then she gasped.

 _A/N: Hi All! Sorry this epilogue has taken a while! Life has been hectic and I just needed to fully form the idea in my mind._

 _For those of you who are confused, the italicized writing is Peter and Wendy's thoughts to each other. It's like they can read each other's minds. Thank you again to all of those who support the story! If you're keen for a follow up or more, please review and let me know! I will only write part 2 if I get enough interested people. The reason being is that this story is 53 MS word pages long! It's a huge effort if I don't get enough enthusiasm back. Thanks to those that do though and hope you all have a smashing week ahead!_


	26. PART TWO-Life Goes On

**Part Two:**

 **Wendy:**

It was exam time and Wendy was set to work studying hard. She had five course modules she had to study for. She loved exam time. That was weird, right? But she loved it mostly because you didn't have lectures everyday and also you could dress how she wanted to. Sometimes she literally stayed in her pajama's all day- they were the most comfortable to study in.

The first Saturday of her exam study weekend, she went to go and visit her parents. They were having a big dinner party turned ball for John's twenty first birthday. She had had to tell her mother over the phone that she and Matt had broken up. Mother hadn't been too impressed but she had said, "She knew they weren't meant to be." Wendy found that strange since her mother was the one who wanted to set her up with Matthew in the first place. Her and Matt had seen each other around on campus several times and briefly greeted each other, but other than that there had been no communication. He had also not even been with Abigail, which was initially confusing to her, but then Em had explained that they'd broken up too. It confused her, but she didn't think too much of it. Life had gone on since she left Neverland. It actually surprised Wendy how much she didn't miss it. That was probably due to the fact that Tiger Lily _and_ Hook were out to get her. It was easy to carry on as if she hadn't been there at all, and sometimes she wondered if she really had.

She was busy contemplating all of this while she was having a domestic worker in their new mansion of an estate do up her hair for her. The ladies name was Prunella. Wendy smiled gratefully at Prunella, "You're so good at this. I wish I had this skill." Prunella shrugged her shoulders, "I spent my whole childhood playing with my sister's hair. It just comes naturally, Miss Wendy." I nodded and otherwise didn't comment. It was the evening of John's twenty first birthday party and the event was only an hour away. Wendy wouldn't lie and pretend she wasn't slightly excited about it. She had been so cooped up from studying that it was nice to have an excuse to celebrate.

It felt odd for Wendy to actually look forward to this occasion considering the fact when she was younger, she couldn't stand these big events. Maybe it was because now she knew Peter was coming back to her. She wasn't sure the reason, but she wasn't too worried. Prunella finally finished her up-do that she was wearing for the occasion. Wendy barely recognized herself! She smiled happily, "Thank you, Prunella! You're an expert." The lady smiled and said, "It's not a problem Miss Wendy. I _must_ go and attend to your mother now though." Wendy nodded and replied, "Of course! Please do!"

Prunella left and Wendy could hear the music starting up from downstairs already as she opened the door briefly. She put on her face powder, her red lipstick and some blusher. She looked so much older with her hair done up like this it was unreal. Wendy applied a little mascara and as she was doing so she thought to herself, ' _If only Peter could see me now. I look like…'_ she shook the thoughts out of her head when another, male voice popped in, ' _…an adult_.' Peter's voice appeared in her head out of the blue and she gasped, "Peter?" she said out loud.

The door opened at that very moment and it made Wendy jump! She heard Michael ask, "Can I come in?" Wendy nodded and replied, "Yes, yes Michael!" Michael walked in and he smiled, "Sis, you look beautiful!" Wendy beamed at him and said, "Thanks Mike. You look good in your tux." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders modestly, "Thanks! Did I hear you saying Peter? Or am I going around the bend?" Wendy blushed and Michael knew he wasn't imagining things, "You said Peter?"

Wendy nodded and sighed, "I guess I better tell you everything." Michael nodded, "That would be a good idea, Wendy. I want to know why Peter isn't here with you." Wendy sighed and started recounting her tales of her adventures back to Neverland. Michael listened carefully but his face showed an expression of awe and somewhat disbelief.

 **Peter:**

Peter had connected with Wendy! It seemed like it had been decades, but he had managed! He was feeling weak form the lack of food and so that meant the connection between them became weaker. But he had managed nonetheless! She looked _beautiful_. Like she was getting ready for a ball or something. That meant she was probably trying to find someone else to take his place. This little bit of information made him feel like he was drowning in sorrow. He was a pathetic excuse for a man. He was still living in No Man's Land- this dried up filthy place that no one or no animal ever bothered to live in. He was a shadow of his former self. There was no way he could be with Wendy like this. She deserved someone so much better!

Peter contemplated this as he sat in a cave he had found. There was a peak of a mountain where he hid. The days were long and uneventful and he felt even more depressed than he had last time he was here on his own. All the life was being sucked out of him, and with that, his will to live. If Wendy found somebody else to love (which was his biggest fear) she probably deserved the other man more than him.

He wallowed in self-pity day in and day out, and this made it hard to connect with her. She didn't seem to think about him too much and this made it unbearable. At least if they could connect more often…

Peters head snapped up as he heard a sound. It was a rustle on the edge of the forest leaves. He had bows and arrows with him, which he had collected from his hideout he'd spent the night in with Wendy so he drew those out. Then he saw a small figure hop out of the bush. It was Kele, Dasans kid. Peter frowned. What on _earth_ …then he saw Dasan appear right after. Kele was talking to his father but Peter couldn't hear them from so far away.

He frowned and hoped that they would come closer. They did. Kele was asking his father, "Why are we looking for Peter here? He wouldn't be able to survive No Mans Land." Dasan sighed, "There's nowhere else to go. We've looked everywhere. This is the one place he can hide." Kele replied, "Or he could have found a way back already." Dasan disagreed, "No, because if he had the trees would be greener and there would be more food. You know…" Kele interrupted his father, "Yes, I know. The weather changes with him. Usually it rains though. Now it's not even raining, it's just…dry." Dasan grumbled, "Even worse. We're all going to starve if he doesn't come back. I wish Tiger Lily and Hook would see that."

Peter wondered whether or not he should reveal himself. How could he trust that this wasn't a set up? Would they take him to Tiger Lily and Hook anyway? Maybe he should just give himself up and that way the princess could have what she wanted. He didn't get to make the choice though because that moment, his stomach grumbled loudly. They were close by, a few meters, and Dasan's sharp ears picked it up, "Who's there?" He asked the general, dry land. Peter bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to reveal himself. In the end, he decided that he should.

 _A/n: Can I just say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed and asked for a part two?! I'm so happy you all enjoyed it and want more! I don't know how long part two will be yet, or where it's quite going, so just have patience with me and I promise to deliver! Thanks all again for the incredible support!_


	27. The Ball

**Wendy;**

Wendy had just divulged everything to Michael. She may have skipped some of the PG bits, but he still knew almost everything now. It had taken her a good hour and now the guests were starting to arrive. He shook his head in awe, "Wow!" was all he could say. I nodded in agreement, "I know. It's a lot to take in." Michael nodded, "You could say that again." Wendy smiled and sighed, "It's crazy, isn't it? I just no longer have that desire to go back now." Michael shook his head though in disagreement, "No, it seems fairly natural to me." She sighed, "I suppose so. You've got to promise me you won't tell the others though. I don't really want them to know just yet." Michael was fifteen now, and very intuitive for a fifteen year old. He was also very kind and caring so he smiled and replied, "Of course not, Wendy. It will only set their hopes up that Peter will come back. And that's not a guarantee."

Wendy smiled in relief, "Thanks, Mike! I can always count on you! Where are the others?" Michael replied, "Just getting ready too." Wendy grinned, "Let's go downstairs so we can greet them, then?" Michael nodded, "Yes. Let's go." Wendy often felt like she was living in another world. She sometimes felt completely detached from her family back at Oxford, but this evening, she was going to have the most fun she could with them. The lost boys had all adopted other names, as the family found that names such as "Tootles," and "Curly," would be difficult to explain in formal situations. However, when it was just them and Aunt Millicent, it was never a problem to use their real names. Slightly had now used his real name-James, Nibs was Nicholas, The Twins were Benjamin and Harry, Cubby was Charlie, and Tootles was Tristan. Slightly or, James, as we now called him, lived with Aunt Millicent still. He was the oldest lost boy, being about sixteen or so.

As Michael and I walked down the grand staircase and into the foyer, we saw some guests milling about already. The staircase was wooden and huge, and without a doubt the centre of the room. Everything else revolved around it. Michael said in my ear as we walked, "I should warn you, John has a girlfriend." Wendy blanched and gasped, "What! Who is she?! What's her name?" Michael grimaced, "Her name is Rose. She's ok. She's just…" Wendy finished his sentence for him, "Not great." Michael nodded in agreement, "Exactly. You'll see what I mean later. Father is convinced she's after John for the money and nothing more." Wendy grimaced, "That doesn't sound too good." Michael nodded in agreement as they reached the bottom of the grand staircase, "It isn't."

 **Peter:**

Peter stepped out of the shadows and showed himself to Kele and Dasan. Kele ran up to him and hugged him delightedly around the legs, "Pan! Pan!" Peter picked him up and hugged the little guy, "Hey Kele. It's been a while." Dasan nodded, "Exactly three weeks. Three weeks without rain to be precise." Peter nodded and said solemnly, "I know. I heard your conversation." Dasan smiled, "I thought you might have. We need you Peter, even though I hate to admit it." Peter raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really? You fancied Wendy. How do I know this is not some great scheme to try and get Wendy back for your own sake? Or deliver me to your fiancé? How can I trust you?" Dasan smiled, "Because I'm trusting you to help us. To help Neverland." Peter thought it sounded pretty legitimate, so he smiled, "Ok, so what do we do?"

 **Wendy:**

Everybody was arriving and drinks were being served to people on trays by the waiters. That's when Wendy saw all of her brother's walk down the staircase, however not including John. They all looked good in tuxedo's, some with tails, some without and some with different colors added to them.

Wendy grinned at them as they each saw her and waved happily. They'd all grown up to be such sweet teenagers. You wouldn't have thought they were who they were six years ago. Six years can change one's life dramatically and they were the proof. They had grown a few inches taller and it surprised mother and father how they all did well in school in some way or another.

They each greeted me with a "Hello Wendy," and a kiss on the cheek. Tristan, or Tootles, had been to see a speech therapist and now had somewhat of a standard vocabulary which was pretty amazing. Nibs stood beside me as we greeted guests and said casually, "I heard you broke up with Matthew?" Wendy nodded and smiled, "Yeah. It was about time, don't you think?" Nibs shrugged, "I guess. Why though?" Wendy bit her lip. She _hated_ having to lie, especially to her brothers, but she felt like they would make a big deal about it and now was not the time. Maybe she would tell them after the ball so she whispered, "Later. When everyone's gone." He nodded and smiled as one of their mom's friends greeted them.

That's when Slightly arrived and Wendy smiled happily. He was Peter's best man and she knew he would be overjoyed about all that had happened recently. The fact that Peter had been back in England for this long and was growing up would make them feel like they weren't missing him as much as she did. Slightly walked over in a tux with a blue, formal shirt underneath. Aunt Millicent was right behind him. He grinned at all of us and said happily, "Hey guys! Wendy! It's been too long!" Wendy beamed, "Hey Slightly!" They hugged each other as Aunt Millicent walked in through the door. She smiled, "Ah! Wendy, my dear, you look beautiful. Now we just have to find you someone to dance with!" Wendy blushed as her aunt continued, "Some of the Slightly's friends will be coming later. Maybe you'll fancy one of them." She shouted all of this over the music and the boys chuckled. Then her aunt flounced off to go and find their parents.

Wendy shot the boys a look, "Not funny!" she said. Nibs grinned, "Of course it is! She's always looking for a man for you. It's her number one priority." Wendy rolled her eyes and Slightly whispered so just she could hear, "Something is up with you. I can sense it." Out of all of the lost boys, Slightly was the one she was closest to. He just got Wendy without her even having to say anything. So she nodded and replied as they greeted another guest, "I'll tell you all later. It's to do with Peter." Slightly raised his eyebrows but otherwise didn't comment.


	28. A price to pay

**Wendy:**

The ball was actually a blast. Wendy danced all night with her brothers and a few of their friends. She had a few glasses of wine and her mother didn't even notice, she was so busy trying to make small talk. Half way through the evening, she caught a good looking fellow's eye. He was tall, dark haired and handsome. The total opposite of Peter. Slightly noticed and pulled Wendy aside, "Hey, you aren't thinking…" I shook my head and said over the music, "I can't wait for Peter forever, Slightly." He raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anymore. The man kept staring at Wendy.

Slightly said in her ear, "He's walking over!" Wendy's back was turned so she pretended to be talking to Slightly. She felt a tap on her back and she turned to see the mysterious stranger behind her. He was even better looking up close! Tall, broad-shouldered, and dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at Wendy and said, "Hello, ma'am. What is your name?" Wendy blushed and she noticed Slightly roll his eyes beside her. She replied, "I'm Wendy. And yourself?" He grinned, "Sebastian." Wendy nodded and smiled, "Sebastian. Lovely to meet you. Who are you here with?" He turned and nodded, "My mother is a friend of yours. She's Eleanor Wood." Wendy nodded in recognition of the surname, "Ah! So you're Sebastian Wood then? I wonder how come we've never met?" Sebastian grinned, "I suppose it's because I travel a lot." Wendy raised her eyebrows, "Really?! To where?"

Slightly coughed and Wendy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Sebastian, I forgot to introduce you. This is my cousin, James." Sebastian shook Slightly's hand, "Oh yes, didn't you get adopted by Aunt Millicent?" The manner in which Sebastian asked this was rather demeaning so Sligh scowled, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Sebastian shook his head, "No, mate. I was just being inquisitive. Sorry if it ticked you off." Wendy rolled her eyes. She knew why Slightly was being like this. He knew this guy was interested in her and he thought she was betraying Peter. It wasn't like anything had happened yet anyway.

Sebastian bowed his head, "Miss Darling, would you care to dance?" Wendy graciously accepted Sebastian's hand and replied, "I'd be delighted, sir." She had to admit, he was an excellent dancer.

 **Peter:**

Dasan bought food to Peter that evening. Peter was grateful because he was ravenous. Dasan said it had been difficult to steal some from the bonfire during the dancing but he had bought a big chunk of meat and some soup which Peter ate hungrily. Peter was busy informing Dasan of the legend which Coralia had told him about. Peter recounted, "Legend says only a man who truly loves a woman can free himself from a prison which he no longer desires. When he has been separated from his love long enough, he will find his way back to her." As he said this, he closed his eyes and an image of Wendy floating around a ballroom with another man flitted into his mind. He choked on the lamb he was currently chewing and Dasan asked, "Are you ok, Peter?"  
Peter swallowed hard and grimaced, "Yes. Sorry. I just…Wendy and I…we're still connected you see. Mentally, that is, because I didn't swallow the potion that…." as he said this, he wondered if he was divulging too much to a man he didn't entirely trust. Dasan raised an eyebrow and asked, "You didn't drunk the potion that was meant to break your connection to Wendy?" Peter shook his head, "No…that's why the mermaids caused a distraction, on my behalf. I never asked them to. They just did."

Dasan nodded in amusement, "They're more loyal to you than they are to Hook. And rightfully so. It is your island after all. The weather only obeys you." Peter nodded and said, "It's one thing I can't stand anymore. I don't like being the ruler here. I want to be freed of those duties. I want to be with Wendy." Dasan nodded thoughtfully and said bemusedly, "Maybe we can do something about that. Maybe the island needs a replacement of you." Peter frowned and asked, "How is that even possible?" Dasan shrugged, "I know the shaman. I might be able to convince her to help. She knows what a dire situation the island is in." Peter grimaced and replied, "I don't want to be mentioned or involved. And who would take my place?" Dasan shrugged and said slowly, "It would have to be a child. Someone you like and trust. After all, the boy would never have to grow up."

Peter contemplated this as he chewed the lamb, absorbing all the delicious protein. He shrugged, "Sounds like a plan to me. Who are you considering?" A smile spread across Dasan's tired looking face, "How about Kele? He's young enough?" Peter cocked his head to the side, "I suppose Kele could work. You would have to make _sure_ it's what he wants though. Being the ruler here comes with a price to pay." Dasan shrugged, "I'm sure my son will be up for the job. I will talk to him though." Peter nodded, "Ok, well I suppose part one of a plan is better than no plan at all."

 **Wendy**

Wendy was twirling when she saw somewhat of a snapshot of Peter in a deserted part of Neverland, talking to Dasan. She frowned. What on _earth_ was he doing talking to Dasan?! Wasn't he meant to be _avoiding_ the Indians?! Dasan wasn't attacking him or anything though. In fact, they were conversing in a somewhat normal fashion.

Wendy frowned. The fact that they were being normal in an abnormal setting was suspicious to her. Those two didn't like each other to say the least. Wendy was still being twirled when she caught another glimpse of Peter. She even heard him say, "Being the ruler here comes with a price to pay." She blinked furiously. What did he mean? Of course he'd had to make sacrifices. He could easily be referring to the losing her and not being able to live his own life. But it seemed as if there was something more to it.  
While Wendy was being flung around the dance hall with Sebastian, she looked out for Michael. He was chatting with Aunt Millicent and some other women. She then heard and saw Peter again, "…I suppose part one of a plan is better than no plan at all." He had a plan! This small ray of hope lit up inside her and she felt warm inside. That could just be the wine but she wasn't sure of this.

Wendy curtsied to Sebastian and said, "I'm sorry…do you mind if I just go and have a word with my brother." Sebastian smiled, "Which one?" Wendy glanced at Michael, "Michael." Sebastian nodded, "Sure, I'll go and rejoin my group for a bit. Thanks for the dance, Wendy." She nodded and hurried over to Michael. She saw he had a girl about his age standing beside him. Wendy smiled and said, "Hey Mike. Do you mind if I have a word, please?"  
Michael apologized to the red-haired girl standing next to him and she pulled him into one of the locker rooms off the hall. He frowned, "What's up, Wendy? You seem…stressed." Wendy sighed and said, "I just had a vision. I saw Peter. He was talking to Dasan. Tiger Lily's fiancé?" Michael nodded and asked, "So? Why is that a problem." Wendy grimaced and replied, "Remember Tiger Lily wants to break our connection? She wants Peter to herself?" Mike nodded and replied, "Oh shit! You're worried he might betray Peter?" Wendy bit her lip nervously and groaned, "If you think this is a possibility then that just confirmed my worst nightmare!" There was a knock and Wendy jumped. Slightly walked in and said, "Hey guys. Thanks for inviting me to the party. Wendy, what is going on? You're looking paranoid." Wendy shook her head and sighed, "I can't tell you _everything_ right now, Sligh. We'd be here all evening." Slightly grumbled, "Don't I deserve to know what's going on with Peter too? He's my best mate, after all." Wendy glanced and Michael, who said, "We promise we'll tell everyone later, Sligh. You're staying the night aren't you?" Slightly nodded, "Yeah we are." Luckily the mansion of an estate had about ten bedrooms and so could fit everyone. Wendy nodded, "So we'll tell you when everyone leaves, I promise." Slightly nodded, "Fine. I hold you to that."

 **Peter:**

Peter watched in his minds' eye as Wendy told Michael about him. So she could see him too. They couldn't always communicate, but they could at least _see_ the other person. It was such a temporary connection that he wondered how it worked. Then he saw Slightly and felt really pleased to be able to see his best friends again, even if his friend couldn't see him. Slightly was saying, "Don't I deserve to know what's going on with Peter too? He's my best mate, after all." So Wendy hadn't informed the last boys yet about her adventures back here or about their connection? Looked like someone had a lot of explaining to do. Peter hoped he could tune in to hear it.

 _A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but the chapter is finally up! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!_


	29. Keep waiting

**Wendy:**

The ball finally ended at one in the morning. They headed upstairs and got dressed into pajama's after saying goodnight to the parents. The mansion was big enough to have ten bedrooms, so everyone had their own bed. It's the estate they moved into after the boys were adopted. Slightly was also sleeping over. Wendy felt nervous about telling the boys her latest adventures. She wasn't sure how to react.

Later, when they all gathered in her bedroom, she recounted the story of her dream-ful adventures back to Neverland and back with Peter. The boys listened with full attention and no-one interrupted. The only person missing from the scene was John. He was a proper adult now, didn't believe in Peter, and didn't want to talk about Neverland period.

When Wendy finished her tale, Nibs asked, "So Peter was here for _years_ , knew where we _lived_ and still didn't bother to tell us he was here and growing up?!" A deadly silence of anger fell across the group. Wendy glanced at Slightly, who was avoiding making eye contact with her, and standing by the door, his arms folded. She whispered softly, "I'm sure he wanted to. I know a lot of the reason is to do with me. He thought I deserved better than him. He didn't want to involve me in his life anymore." Slightly rolled his eyes and snapped, "That's such _bullshit_ Wendy! I can't believe you _bought_ that lie! Why else would he come here and grow up if not for you?!" The silence now that descended upon them was worse than it was before. Wendy swallowed. This was harder than she had thought it would be. She sighed, "He was very depressed Sligh. A year after you all left, Tink passed away." There was a collective gasp and Wendy continued sadly, "And all the magic that existed in Neverland died with her. Peter wanted so badly to be here and to grow up. It made him depressed and it became so bad after Tink died that all the magic just disappeared. All the fairies are gone. Neverland is not the place that you remember it to be."

The silence now was palpable and Wendy wondered whether telling the boys was such a good idea after all. Slightly was fuming silently and so were the rest of them. All of the eyes were on her. Tootles was frowning as he whispered, "So it's your fault then?" Wendy swallowed hard again, feeling unable to speak anymore. She was exhausted as she replied, "Yes. I was _mad_ with Peter when I found out, believe you me. I gave him hell for it. It nearly destroyed us." Tootles nodded and replied, "Good. He deserves it."

One of the twins, Ben, asked, "So you said you're still connected to Peter? How?" Wendy smiled softly, "Because I can sometimes hear his thoughts and other times I can see what he sees." Harry, Ben's twin, raised his eyebrow, "Like telepathy?" Wendy nodded, "Kind of. It's a very temperamental thing so it doesn't always work. This evening when I was dancing with Sebastian, I caught glimpses of Peter. He was speaking to Tiger Lily's fiancé, Dasan." Curly asked curiously, "So what was happening?"  
Wendy yawned from exhaustion and said, "They were discussing Peter's return to me and how they were planning on making it happen." The boys' faces lit up and Ben asked excitedly, "How?!" Wendy shrugged and she glanced at Sligh who had briefly shown a hint of excitement, "I don't know," she whispered, "I didn't get the whole conversation. Only parts of it." Slightly interrupted, "How do we trust this Dasan fellow though? How do we know he hasn't got other vendetta?" Wendy shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. But Peter needs help, so I think he's taking what he can get."

 **Peter:**

Peter was lucky and managed to catch Wendy's conversation about him with the boys. She was telling them about their adventures! Finally! Slightly was pissed off. Peter could tell and Wendy worried over it. She knew out of all of the boys, Slightly would react the worst. He was Peter's second in command after all, and truthfully, his best friend. When Wendy finished talking to the boys, she asked Slightly to stay behind. He did as he was asked but Peter could tell he was avoiding her. Wendy sighed and said to Slightly, "I'm sorry, Sligh. I'm sorry that you hate me right now and I don't blame you. I wish I could have told you but…" Slightly shook his head and scowled at her, "You could tell Michael. I don't understand why you didn't want to tell me." Wendy bit her lip and whispered, "Because I didn't want to get your hopes up. Who knows how long it will take until Peter finds his way back to us? If ever?" Slightly scowled more and whispered angrily, "So you're just going to go and dance with strange men until he gets back? As a time killer?"

Wendy became angry now and replied furiously, "James, I need to live my life. Peter is the love of my life, yes. But do you think he'd want me to _stop_ living just because he isn't around? I've spent a lot of my life waiting for Peter. Just waiting. Do you know how awful it feels to _keep waiting_ for something you think might never happen?!" Slightly was quiet and Wendy whispered hoarsely, "Stop being an over-protective big brother. I can handle myself." Slightly shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly, "If you say so," before leaving the room. That's when his connection with Wendy was broken as she shut the door firmly behind Sligh.

Peter couldn't believe they were arguing. It seemed so natural between the two of them and yet so strange to him. He knew, of course, that her family had adopted the lost boys as their own. But it was still strange to see the two of them having such a brother-sister relationship. It made Peter feel a pang of jealousy that he couldn't be there with them and see it all in the flesh.

The days were long and uneventful. This made Peter feel more depressed than ever. He was grateful though, that Dasan bought him food and water more often than not. He felt like he was stuck and living in a time-warp. He missed everything about Wendy…her warmth and strength. He waited and waited and waited…but nothing happened.


	30. Two sides to every story

**Slightly:**

Slightly felt really betrayed by Wendy. She had withheld vital information about Peter form him. He also felt betrayed by Peter though. How could Peter have neglected them? He paced the guest room he stayed the night in. He wondered how on earth this could have happened. The more he paced, the more irritable he became.

There was a knock on the door, "Sligh?" It was Michael. His voice was hesitant. Slighty sighed, "Come in Michael." Michael opened the door and said, "Hey. I'm sorry Wendy hurt you. I don't blame you for feeling bad. I would be in your position." Slightly huffed and blew a piece of fringe out of his eye before saying, "I don't know who I'm more pissed off at to be honest, Peter or Wendy." Michael nodded and sighed, "I know. To be fair, Wendy only told me that because she needed me for an alibi. Otherwise I don't think she would have told me either." Slightly frowned, "Why? What alibi?" Michael explained how Wendy had to pretend Peter was her childhood friend to Matthew when he suddenly rocked up at Oxford. Slightly shrugged, "I guess that makes more sense." Michael seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He said, "I hoped you wouldn't feel angry at Wendy. Like she said, she didn't want to get your hopes up." Slightly sighed and asked, "What difference does it make? We're not young and stupid. She could have just told us the truth." Michael smiled, "She told you now and I think that's what matters."

Slightly grimaced, "I guess so. How did you become so wise, Mike? I'm the one who's supposed to be lecturing you." Michael rolled his eyes, "Oh please. You're only a year older than me." Slightly chuckled, "That's true. Thanks Mike." Michael smiled and go up to leave, "No problem, Sligh. Just go easy on Wendy. It's been tough for her too. There's two sides to every story." Slightly nodded, "I will bare that in mind.

 **Wendy:**

Wendy woke up to a knocking on her bedroom door. She yawned and replied huskily, "Who is it?" Slightly opened the door and Wendy sighed, "Oh, it's you." Slightly smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, it's me." He closed the door and went to go and sit on the end of her double bed. It was white and had pink flowers dotted around the duvet. Wendy sat up and felt nervous again. She twiddled her fingers.  
Slightly smiled softly, "Michael came in last night and spoke to me. He told me you only told him because you needed him for an alibi. Is that true?" Wendy nodded and otherwise didn't say anything.

Slightly sighed and said, "Alright. I'm sorry for being upset with you then. I guess I'm more upset with Peter then for not coming to see us and not wanting to." Wendy nodded and whispered, "I totally understand what you mean, Sligh. I was upset when I saw him for the first time about a month and a bit ago. I couldn't believe he was my age and he hadn't come to see me. He then told me why." She'd neglected to tell all the boys the reason why Peter hadn't come to see them. She'd been hurt by it and so she didn't want to hurt them too. But Sligh was his best friend, his second in command, and he deserved the truth.

Wendy inhaled and then said, "Peter saw when we left our old home. He found our new one. He told me when he finally got the courage to go and ring the doorbell, John was the one who answered." Sligh frowned, "So what happened then?" he was so curious. It wasn't making sense to him and Wendy couldn't blame him. She sighed, "I always knew John was choosing to believe that Peter didn't exist. But John told Peter that I was "at a ball meeting potential future husbands." Slightly's eyes widened and he gasped, "Did Peter take him seriously?!" Wendy nodded and sighed, "John also told Peter that I was finally moving on with my life and so he should leave us alone." She felt like she was on the verge of tears recalling all of this. If John had just _told the truth_ in the beginning…

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. They jumped. Wendy wasn't supposed to have any of the boys in her room anymore as she was a grown up. She had an en suite bathroom so she shouted, "Just a second!" and pointed Slightly in the direction. Once he was in the bathroom, she got up and opened the door. It was her mother. She frowned, "Morning Wendy. I thought I heard Slightly here." Wendy shook her head and her mother shrugged, "Oh well. Mr Wood is on his way for breakfast with his mother, Eleanor. She says you two hit it off quite well last night. You best get dressed! Do you need any help?" Wendy frowned and asked, "Sorry mother, who is coming?" Mrs Darling raised her eyebrows, "Why my dear, _Sebastian_ _Wood_. The good looking man you danced with last night."

Wendy clapped her hand on her forehead, "I'm not even awake yet!" Her mother smiled, "Not to worry dear, if you need help I'm around the corner in my bedroom! Just get going! No time to dawdle!" When she closed her door, she groaned. She liked Sebastian, but she didn't like him enough to see him at eight o clock on a Sunday morning.

 **Slightly:**

Breakfast was the most painfully awkward affair to ever be experienced. When Sebastian arrived, he bowed to Wendy and she curtsied. Slightly felt like vomiting watching it. It was such a charade. He _knew_ Wendy wasn't meant to be with anyone else but Peter. So why was she even trying?

When Sebastian came and shook his hand, Slightly grasped his so hard that the other guy actually had to remove it and Slightly couldn't help but smirk. Wendy gave him a warning look, as did every other female in the room. Then they proceeded to the massive dining room where the waiters bought their breakfast which consisted of hashbrowns, sausages, eggs and toast. Slightly would normally have enjoyed the occasion, but he was too lost in his own thoughts.  
Nibs interrupted them by asking, "Sligh…what's up with you? I know you were upset with Wendy, but you've got to forgive her sometime. She's our sister." Slightly nodded and answered, "I have forgiven her about that. I just don't like this Sebastian fellow." Nibs raised his eyebrows, "You're worried he's going to steal her away from Peter?" Slightly sighed and responded, "Yeah, if Peter doesn't hurry up and get his butt back here, he's going to be heartbroken over the same girl for the third time. He needs to get his act together and make a plan." Nibs mumbled under his breath, "It doesn't look like he's got a plan, does it? Otherwise he would be back here by now." Slightly felt his stomach sink and he lost his appetite, "No, it doesn't seem like it. That's what I'm worried about."

 _A/n: Hi All! Sorry for the delay in this chapter! It's been a crazily busy week! Hope you enjoy it and thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Let me know what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen! I'm open to suggestions!_


	31. You can't force love

**Peter:**

It had been about a week since Peter had heard anything from Dasan. He worried that the Indian had forgotten about their deal. He pondered daily about what Coralia had meant: " _Legend says only a man who truly loves a woman can free himself from a prison which he no longer desires. When he has been separated from his love long enough, he will find his way back to her_." The words echoed in his head consistently until he felt like he was going mad! The only solution he could come to was _magic_. But he didn't have fairies so there was no magic either.

Peter paced around all day thinking of answers. When he took a break, he walked to the closest stream. His thoughts weren't all that happy so he struggled to fly these days. It was easier to walk. When he reached the stream, he washed his hands and face from all the dirt. He then put his hands together and drank from the water.

Suddenly, Peter heard a voice. He grimaced when he realized who it was: Tiger Lily. Peter wanted to listen to what she was saying without being heard, so he quickly scrambled up the tallest tree. The leaves were turning brown from a lack of rain so once up there, he had to remain completely silent and still.

He heard her saying, "You know grandmamma, I just don't get it. Surely the love of my life would naturally love me back? It should work that way. I can't stand this heartache…" Peter rolled his eyes and refrained from laughing.

Her grandmother replied as they collected water from the stream, "Not so, my dear. Just because you are the princess, does not give him reason to love you." Tiger Lily thought about this before replying, "That's why I'm trying to make him." Her grandmother sighed, "You can't force love and I think you know that. His heart belongs elsewhere. I think that is evident in our surroundings. The plants are all dying. People are struggling to breathe from a lack of oxygen. Your papa, for example. He won't admit it but I can tell. You need to send the boy back to where his heart belongs, darling, and that's not with Neverland."

Peter couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The old lady didn't agree with her granddaughters antics?! His jaw was hanging on the floor by now. He wasn't surprised though when Tiger Lily grew defiant and burst out, "How do you know, grandma?! Have the ancestors told you so?!"  
Shiera put down her massive vase and sighed, "My dear, there is a legend. Legend says only a man who truly loves a woman can free himself from a prison which he no longer desires. When he has been separated from his love long enough, he will find his way back to her." Tiger Lily frowned and said, "Yes, he returned to me. I'm the woman he loves." Her grandmother grew impatient, "Clearly it is not so, Tiger Lily! I pray for the day when you overcome your ignorance and put other peoples' lives before your own desires! That is not the princess your father raised you to be!"

Tiger Lily grew red and she yelled, "Fine! I'm going to prove you wrong then! Just wait and see!" She stormed off, ahead of her grandmother. Shiera sighed and Peter debated revealing himself. In the end he did. He slowly climbed down the tree as Shiera watched her granddaughter huff off. When she saw him, she jumped in surprise. Shiera exclaimed, "Peter! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
Peter nodded and said slowly, "I'm sorry, Shiera. It wasn't my intention. I guess…I'm just surprised about what you said to Tiger Lily." He stood awkwardly and stared at his feet. Shiera responded, "I don't approve in the childish way my granddaughter is behaving. She's risking our world for her love of you. It's not worth it." Peter nodded sheepishly and whispered, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."  
Shiera shrugged, "I don't blame you really. I'm blame myself. I'm sorry I ever helped with that potion in the first place. Peter suddenly felt hopeful, "So…is there any chance you might be able to help get me back to Wendy?" Shiera nodded and smiled, "There might just be a way."

 **Wendy:**

Wendy was sitting at breakfast with Sebastian, his mother and the rest of her family when an image popped into her mind. It was… _Tiger Lily_ and her grandmother! They were sitting by a stream and talking. Wendy felt like she was sitting in a tree and watching. She heard a voice interrupt her and she looked up to glance at Sebastian. She blinked furiously and asked, "I'm sorry…I lost my train of thought. What were you saying?" Sebastian smiled, "Don't worry. It happens to the best of us. I was just asking if you'd like to come and see a film with me on Friday evening?"

Wendy was surprised by his bluntness. It had taken so long for Peter to finally acknowledge his feelings for her that they literally had to be spelt out to him-by hook nonetheless. Here, Sebastian was forward and she was surprised she actually liked it. However, Wendy saw Slightly giving her a deadly look as if to say, "Don't you dare…" She felt conflicted and she didn't' like she feeling. Wendy felt guilt wash over her too. She was meant to help Peter find a way back to her, and yet here was another man asking her on a date. What was she to do?!


	32. Conflicted

**Peter:**

Shaman Shiera came every second day to bring Peter food now. It was a relief as there was no animal he could hunt in sight! They sat by the river and just the small little bit of company made Peter feel better. One day, she had even bought Kele with her and he was delighted to see Peter again! They played a game together and hopped over the rocks of the river. If someone slipped in, they would be blown up by lava and would have to start again! It made him feel slightly happier, which meant his was able to connect with Wendy a little more.

Shiera had just departed and night was beginning to fall. Peter suddenly felt his thoughts drift towards Wendy and then he heard her voice in his head. She wasn't speaking to him though. She…she was speaking to another man! Peter felt his jaw drop involuntarily and he struggled to breathe!

Another man…what was she doing with another man?! He was tall, a bit older than her and Peter felt himself get jealous. The guy was eyeing her like she was a piece of meat! The guy was saying to Wendy, "Thank you for agreeing to come with me. It's lonely going to the films on my own." Peter groaned internally. They were going on a date?! It was as if he was watching all of this from inside Wendy's mind. In her peripheral vision, he could see Slighlty looking poignantly disapproving, arms folded and chin up in a stance. He was pleased to see that his friend didn't approve and he could almost _feel_ that Wendy was nervous about all of this. She replied, "Well, remember it's not a date. It's just as friends." The family were gathered in an elaborate hallway and everyone was chattering absently to each other. In reality, it felt like all eyes were on Wendy. The stranger chuckled, "I know. Friends is good for me though. In fact, it's better."

Peter suddenly found his voice in her mind and yelled, ' _NOOOOO!'_ as loud as he could muster! Wendy jumped and Peter could sense that she heard him. He couldn't help but smirk and the stranger frowned, "Are you ok, Miss Darling?" Wendy inhaled sharply, "Uh…yes, sorry. I just…got a bit of a fright is all." She glanced at Michael and Slightly, who seemed to be watching her. She felt worried and Peter decided to make himself more pronounced in her mind again, ' _Forgotten about me, Wendy?_ ' She shook her head and whispered, ' _I haven't forgotten, Peter. But you're taking forever to figure out how to come home.'_ Peter nodded in understanding and replied, ' _I know, love. But Shaman Shiera is actually helping me out. I just have to wait until it's full moon, here. She will do a chant and then…'_ Peter was interrupted by the stranger again, "Wendy? Wendy? Are you alright?" She blinked and nodded, "Uh…yes, sorry! What were you saying?" The stranger smiled, "I was asking if you're reading to leave?" Wendy nodded and smiled hesitantly, "Indeed I am, Sebastian. Let's get going." Peter scowled. Sebastian. Huh! The fact that he now had competition made him want to get back to Wendy all the sooner!

 **Wendy:**

Wendy had decided to go out with Sebastian as friends. It was too soon for dating and besides which, she was trying to wait for Peter. However, being patient was not always Wendy's strong point. She had loved mothering the boys, yes, them she could be patient with. But when it came to waiting on people, her patience was almost virtually non-existent.

They went to go and see a romantic comedy and Wendy was surprised to find she actually enjoyed it! She was still rather ruffled about Peter's sudden appearance in her head! What convenient timing he had! Still, she tried not to let it bother her too much as they hopped in a carriage and headed back home, chatting about the movie.

Wendy found herself growing to quite like Sebastian. He was the man that Peter wasn't. He was charming, polite, and well-mannered. He was probably everything her mother hoped she would marry some day. His mother was a countess, and therefore money wasn't an object either. But he was missing something vitally important to Wendy. He was missing Peter's boyish charm. It was the thing that had attracted her most to Peter, of course. The boy who would never grow up, or so legend had said.

When they arrived home, Wendy found herself lost in thought about the two completely different men. Sebastian hopped out and came to her side, offering her a hand. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Sebastian. I had a lovely time." Sebastian nodded in agreement and he grinned pearly white teeth, "As did I, Miss Darling." She giggled and he frowned, "Why are you laughing?" She shrugged and replied with a smile, "You're so _formal_." He chuckled, "Shouldn't I be?" Wendy shrugged and said, "You can be whoever you want to be."

Peter's voice entered her head, ' _Except your boyfriend!_ ' She replied to Peter silently, ' _Peter! Hush!_ ' Sebastian smiled, "Well, what should I call you then?" Wendy blushed a little, "Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She remembered introducing herself to Peter in that way. Sebastian laughed, "And you call me formal?" She giggled and he stepped closer, "Wendy, I'd very much like to do that again." Wendy swallowed and suddenly became nervous.

She nodded and smiled slowly, "I'd like that too." Peter's voice reappeared, ' _No. He's flirting with you! Don't!'_ Wendy grimaced and Sebastian grinned, "Cool. It's getting late though so you better get inside." She was relieved when he said this because Peter was protesting in her head, ' _No. No. No. No. No!...'_ Wendy cringed internally at Peters protests! They were getting louder with every no he shouted in her head! Sebastian stood outside her front door and bowed to her, "Thank you for the evening, Wendy. I can't wait to see you again!" She tried to force a smile even though Peter was practically yelling at her now, "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll see you soon." She made to leave, but he grabbed her hand, pulled her closer to him and she stared into his chocolate brown eyes for a second before he kissed her gently on the lips.

Peter had suddenly because quietly furious in her mind. Wendy felt dazed and confused and she couldn't even think about what was really happening. When she wasn't responding, he released her and said apologetically, "I'm sorry if I over stepped my mark…I just thought." Peter was practically growling in her head right now! She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just really confused and conflicted right now. I'll speak to you about the movie soon. Thanks for the evening."

Wendy opened the door and ran upstairs immediately to her room. Peter had now become silently angry in her mind. He was fuming and she couldn't blame him. When she reached her room, she closed the door and flopped onto her bed. She was exhausted emotionally and so she began crying. There was a knock on her door and she hiccoughed through her tears, "Who is it?" Slightly opened the door and whispered, "It's me. Can I come in?" Wendy nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Yes."

 _A/N: So this was a hard chapter to write! Simply because it's weird for me to write about Wendy being with someone other than Peter. What do you guys think? Also I'm imagining Sebastian to look like Ian Somerholder but with brown eyes if that helps you guys with an image? Hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	33. Gallant and Efficient

**Wendy:**

She lay on her bed and basically cried herself to sleep. Peter hadn't spoken another word to her, but she could still feel his presence lurking in her mind. He was obviously getting stronger. It meant she struggled to go to sleep. Wendy kept waking up and every time she did, she could feel him there, lurking and being angry. It was like the sense of danger awakened him in her mind-probably because she felt _guilt_ for even thinking of another man.

Eventually at about three in the morning, she decided to speak to him, ' _Peter, listen. I didn't ask for it. I didn't give him permission. He just_ _ **did**_ _! You can't take that out on me. It's not fair.'_ Peter seemed to shift a little and he replied, _'I'm sorry Wendy. I know how I acted wasn't right. But I just feel like you're slipping away from me. Sometimes…I just feel like the boy who is still ungallant and deficient.'_ Wendy sighed out loud and stared up at the ceiling before she whispered, ' _But you're not, Peter. I love you. That should be enough.'_ Peter sighed and she could feel him doubt himself, _"I just feel like you deserve so much more than me. You deserve someone like Sebastian who can actually provide for you. I mean right now I'm sure I'm failing because I haven't been in class at all…'_ Wendy had forgotten about that!

She sat up straight and gasped, _'Sherbet! Peter, you've got to come home then! Can't Shaman Shiera speed up your return?'_ Peter whispered, _'I can't, Wendy. I'm lucky I'm getting help as it is.'_ She nodded in understanding and sighed, _'Alright then. I will have to wait another two months.'_ Peter whispered in reply, _'Please hang in there, Wendy. I love you_."

He sounded exhausted so Wendy exhaled, _'I love you too. I think we both better get some sleep, Peter. I'm heading back to my flat tomorrow to get back to studying. I'm up early to leave._ ' She could feel him hesitating and he said blandly, _'Alright. Sleep well, Wendy_.' Wendy finally managed to drift off to sleep.

That night, she dreamt of Neverland, but not like how it had been when she could _feel_ that she was really there. She actually, properly dreamt of it. She dreamt of how much she used to love all the fairies, and she remembered her fairy dance she had done with Peter, right in front of the full moon. She dreamt that they did the dance again, but this time, they were the adults that they were now.

Peter spun her around in mid-air as the fairies twinkled and danced around them. Wendy was beaming from ear to ear, as was Peter, and felt nothing but love flowing between them. But she knew what would happen next, though. He would ask if they were still pretending.

However, Wendy was surprised when the adult Peter only leant in and kissed her. She pushed her hands in his hair and she didn't care if this was a dream. She just wanted to keep kissing him and hoped that it wouldn't end. Her head was above his and she was pushing her lips against his rather forcefully. He groaned and whispered, "Wendy, my Wendy…" She shivered and felt his hands trail down her back…

 **Peter:**

He was dreaming. He had to be. Peter was kissing Wendy like there was no tomorrow. He loved Wendy with all of his heart and even if he _was_ dreaming about kissing her, he wasn't complaining. He snuggled his face into hers as they kept floating higher and higher, the happy feelings taking control of him. They kissed until they could kiss no more.

They had floated so high that they reached the clouds. Peter held Wendy's hand and pulled her onto one. They lay there for a few minutes, inhaling heavily. She turned to Peter and asked, "Am I just dreaming or am I really here?" Peter shrugged and kissed her cheek, "I don't know. Whichever you wish it to be." Wendy giggled and asked, "If you wish it?" He nodded and he kissed her lips gently, "I also think I'm dreaming. I _can't believe_ you're here." As he touched her face gently with his fingertips, she sighed happily and whispered, "You're _extremely_ gallant and efficient, Peter." He didn't reply but rather kissed her on every inch of her face that he could reach, before kissing her on the lips once more.

 **Slightly:**

There was a girl in Slightly's school who he fancied. Her name was Rose and she was so shy and quiet that he hardly had the guts to talk to her. It was Monday morning and they were sitting in the school cafeteria. She sat a table away with four friends and Michael shook his head, "You should speak to her mate." Slightly shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "About what? We have nothing in common! She doesn't even know I exist."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic! You have virtually every class together! I'm sure she knows who you are." Slightly glanced up from his mac and cheese and groaned, "She doesn't want to know me, I promise you!" Nibs was sitting beside them and he rolled his eyes, "Sligh, are you going to make the same mistake Wendy and Peter keep making? They keep just missing each other. I promise you, you don't want that. You'll never know unless you take the chance. And besides which, she keeps glancing your way."

Slightly's eyes widened at his brothers, "Are you _serious_?" Michael chuckled, "She obviously likes you, mate." There were three of their friends sitting at their table- Charlie, Aaron and Brad. Charlie rolled his eyes, "Mate, you're on the football team. You're going to be promoted to captain next year. Basically every girl in school likes you." Slightly mumbled, "Not the one that matters."

After lunch, Michael pulled his brother aside. He told Slightly firmly, "Are you going to live the rest of your life just watching her and missing her? If there's something I learnt from Peter and Wendy, it's that you don't put a hold on love." Slightly's eyes widened, "Mike! It's nothing like that yet. I just have feelings for her is all."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Just give yourself a chance, Sligh. I think you're just afraid." Slightly groaned as they walked to English, "You're right. I'm afraid to talk to her. She seems to…quiet. What do I do? I don't want to make conversation and be awkward!" Michael chuckled, "It will be if it's meant to be."

 _A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this one! I hope you noticed the lines I added from the movie in here! The "ungallant and deficient," as well as the, "If you wish it." Also what do you all think of Slightly's new love interest? We don't know much about her yet, but we will soon! I'm having fun discovering more about Slightly and I hope you are too! Any suggestions are more than welcome!_


	34. The Prince of Neverland

**Slightly:**

Slightly had English with Rose and now he was feeling more nervous than usual. She sat next to him in English and they occasionally had a short conversation about small talk, but nothing much else. Slightly was generally quite a confident person. However, girls were not his strong suit.

Mrs Berry was their English teacher, and as they trooped into the classroom, she smiled pleasantly, "Alright class. Today, we're partnering up to write an essay on any one of Shakespeare's plays. You must research the play, and report back in an oral presentation, as well as do as a skit from any scene of the play. Each boy must pick a girl's name from jar on the desk here. We'll go in alphabetical order by surname.

Mrs Berry went for all the surnames of boys beginning with A, B and C. Then she got to Slightly, "James Darling," she announced. Slightly got up timidly and headed over to the bowl. He put his hand in nervously and fumbled around for a piece of paper. He got one in the center of the jar and he hoped to the high heavens it wasn't her. Please let it not be her! He would surely make a fool of himself if it was her!

When he unraveled the name, his stomach dropped. The name read, 'Rose Shaw.' He couldn't actually believe it! He fancied her, yes, but he was absolutely _useless_ at making small talk. He actually became really socially anxious if he felt like he didn't know someone at all, or very well. Mrs Berry smiled at him sweetly, "James, who does it say?" James swallowed hard and whispered, "Ro…" he couldn't even finish her name. He then garbled out, "Roseshaw." Everybody laughed and Slightly felt himself blushing. He couldn't even look in her direction. Mrs Berry nodded and smiled, "Thanks, James. Please take your seat."

 **Wendy:**

Wendy woke up from that dream and sighed in contentment. She had finally been able to kiss Peter in about a month and a bit. It made her happy even if it was just a dream. She was back in her flat at Oxford and supposedly studying for her exams, when in reality she kept drifting back to the feeling of Peter's lips on hers. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and she decided it was time to write.

She spent a good three hours writing part two of her adventures in Neverland with Peter Pan. Part two began when she was busy writing her story for her lecturer at Oxford and a boy she knew all too well appeared before her very eyes as a man….

Once the words started flowing, she wasn't able to stop writing.

 **Peter:**

Peter received a visit from Shaman Shiera. She had more news on how and when Peter would be able to leave this island for good! Shiera sat down with Peter by the river which had now become their regular meeting ground. Shiera told him happily, "So, I found my book on the _laws of Neverland_ and which chant it is that I must do to send you back to Earth. I bought it with for you to see."

Peter smiled happily, "Great! So is the chant do-able? Will it be able to get me back to Earth?" Shiera shook her head, "It confuses me. The description reads as follows:

" _Legend says only a man who truly loves a woman can free himself from a prison which he no longer desires. When he has been separated from his love long enough, he will find his way back to her_ …" She paused and glanced at Peter warily before continuing, _"The Prince of Neverland needs to be away from his love ten years long before he can return to her. On the tenth year, he can return."_

Peter gasped and he felt despair wreck havoc through him. He felt like he was on the verge of tears as he shuddered, "Ten years! Shaman Shiera, I'd rather hand myself over to Tiger Lily and Hook than wait ten years! Wendy will surely be married off by then!" He felt like he was hyperventilating. The air in his chest was diminishing and he couldn't breathe!  
Shiera shook her head, "Pan, wait listen! It also says,

" _However, if the Prince of Neverland chooses to relinquish his throne to someone worthy of being Prince, all the magic will return and Neverland will be restored to its rightful laws. The Prince must find another prince fit to rule in his place."_

 **Tiger Lily:**

Tiger Lily had followed her grandmamma. She wanted to see where the old lady kept sneaking off to. It was becoming highly suspicious and she was growing curious. So she hid behind the bushes, a safe distance away from her grandmother. She was surprised when they ended up at the river where they had collected water. A short while later, Tiger Lily's eyes widened in surprise when Peter came forward.

Their conversation was news to her. Her grandmother had just told Peter about him being able to forfeit his throne! She raised her eyebrows and watched the conversation continue as Peter asked, "So…I can make someone in charge? I'll do it!" Tiger Lily rolled her eyes! Pan was like a pathetic love sick puppy! He'd do anything to get back to Wendy. Maybe…that could work to her advantage. She smiled smugly and decided she would give them the answer to their problems. She made them jump and she smirked as she said, "I will take over. I was born to do it." Peter and her grandmother cast sideways glances at each other and this irked her, "What?! I'm a princess, aren't I?" Her grandmother rolled her eyes, "Tiger Lily, dear, it says _Prince_."


	35. The Princess of Neverland

**Slightly:**

Slightly could barely look at Rose as he went and sat down beside her. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cease to exist! Of _all_ the girls in his class, he had to be partnered with her! He was bound to make a fool of himself. Rose had red-blonde curly locks which surrounded her face, and she had beautiful, blue eyes behind her glasses. It was her eyes that truly captivated Slightly.

He sat down beside her and she asked, "Are you alright? You're looking awfully pale." Michael, who was in the same year as Slightly and whom just so happened to be in this class, sat on the far end of the classroom and he was grinning from ear to ear. He had just chosen his partner too. Her name was Elizabeth and she was considered the most popular girl in their grade. Slightly knew Michael couldn't stand her though. They often wondered if Elizabeth had a crush on Mike, because she would often make eyes at him and tried to flirt. Michael couldn't be less interested though.

Slightly stammered to answer Rose's question, "I…uh…stomach ache." She raised her eyebrows in concern, "Something you ate?" Slightly would have laughed under any other circumstance. The "stomach ache" he had claimed his pale complexion to be the cause of, was in fact, butterflies. He shook his head, "I don't know what's going on to be honest." Her best friend, Sarah, sat on the other side and he heard her whisper, "Can we swap partners? Look who I just got!' It turns out Sarah had just gotten Edward. He was the geekiest guy in their class and James felt sorry for him. He didn't have many friends but James seemed to be the person Edward spoke to.

Rose whispered to her friend, "Hey be nice! He could be a really nice guy." This made Slightly like her even more. She caught him listening to the conversation and so he quickly glanced away, pretending to be listening to what Mrs. Berry was saying. Everyone had finally been partnered up and Mrs. Berry was assigning topics, "Rose and James, you'll be doing Othello." Slightly groaned, "That's the longest play in the history of Shakespeare!" Rose rolled her eyes, "It's also one of the most iconic. There's a lot we can say about it." Slightly shrugged and then Mrs. Berry delivered the jaw-dropping news, "Not only will you all be researching the topic you have been given, but your partner and you will be reading the play together and you'll be presenting it at the end of the term." There was a massive groan from _everyone_ and so Slightly was a little pleased that he wasn't the only one not looking forward to this. However, he noticed that Rose had shown no sign of detest. She was sitting quietly in her chair, paying rapt attention to all the information Mrs. Berry was saying. This girl was going to be the death of him! He just wished he had Peter to help give him so sort of advice.

 **Peter:**

Tiger Lily screamed in frustration, "I'M _princess_ of Neverland! Why does the person ruling always have to be _male_?!" Peter raised his eyebrows and scowled in disgust at Tiger Lily's behavior. He commented, "You know, _princess_ , acting like a brat isn't going to endear you to me at all." The princess scowled back, "I'm am _so over_ trying to endear you to me, Peter, because I've realized it's _impossible_." Peter smirked, "Good! It's about damn time!" She scowled and Peter had to admit, he felt quite pleased by the fact that she had finally come to her senses and realized it was never going to happen with him.  
He strode towards her and towered over her, now that he was an adult, and said, "You listen very closely, Tiger Lily. If you _ever_ try to mess with Wendy and I again, I will make certain the new Prince will take care of you, and not in a nice way." Tiger Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, "Fine. Leave then. Return to precious Wendy. See if I care."

For a moment he actually felt sad because he felt like he was losing a friend. But then the moment vanished and he shrugged, "I intend to return to her. Neverland is no longer my home." Peter turned to Shaman Shiera and she asked, "Who are you thinking will take you place, Peter?" Peter grinned and replied, "I have the perfect person in mind!" Shaman Shiera smiled happily, "Who Peter?" He beamed and replied ecstatically, "Kele!"

 **Wendy:**

Wendy wrote her first exam and she felt like she'd done alright. As she walked out, she thought of Peter and suddenly her thoughts were connected to his in a flash! She gasped out of surprise. Wendy and Em had finished at the same time and Emily frowned, "Wendy? Are you ok? I mean I know the exam was tricky…but I don't think it was _that_ bad!" Wendy shook her head and said hoarsely, "No…not that. Peter." Emily's eyes widened and she led Wendy to a bench outside the exam room. It was actually the bench in the alcove Wendy had shown Peter on their first day of reuniting.

They sat down and Wendy said, "I'll tell you in a minute. I just need to focus on something." Emily nodded her head and Wendy closed her eyes, ' _Peter? Peter can you hear me?"_ There was silence for a second and then Peter whispered back, _'Yes I can. Why are we connecting, Wendy? I'm in an important conversation…"_

Wendy grimaced and replied, _'I'm sorry. I just had an image of Tiger Lily in my brain and then you two talking. I'm not sure what about though."_ She could feel Peter smiling kindly and he replied to her, _'Tiger Lily was saying she gives up on hunting me. She's over me, I think_ …" Wendy beamed happily, _'Oh how_ wonderful _Peter! What made her realize?'_ Peter shrugged and sighed, _'I think she's tired of chasing me to be honest. She knows it will never, ever happen between us._ " Wendy laughed, _'About damn time!_ ' Peter nodded in agreement and grinned, _'Exactly what I said!_ "

Silence fell between them as Wendy asked, _'So…I wonder why we're connecting?_ ' Peter supplied her with the answer, _'Probably because I just discovered how to leave Neverland for once and for all_." Wendy gasped and her eyes widened as her hand covered her mouth in shock! She asked Peter eagerly, _'HOW?!_ ' Peter explained and she nodded fervently, keeping up with all the new information. She somewhat squealed internally, _'So when do you think you'll be back?!'_ Peter responded just as gleefully, _'As soon as I can convince Kele to take my place. We still have to wait for the full moon so that Shaman Shiera can do the chant. But it will be worth the wait!_ ' Wendy nodded in agreement, " _Without a doubt!_ '

They disconnected and Wendy assumed he had returned to his conversation with Tiger Lily and Shaman Shiera. Emily asked, "What's going on, Wendy?" She beamed happily and caught Emily up to date with what Peter had just told her.

 **Tiger Lily:**

Tiger Lily huffed, "Wendy. Blasted it all Wendy!" She had just had that _delightful_ conversation with Peter and her grandmother about how she wasn't going to be The Princess of Neverland, and here she fuming about it! She strode along the shore of the beach and felt the cold water lap at her ankles. She hadn't noticed a small rowing boat row up behind her.

Suddenly, she felt a cold, icy hook on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise! She knew who it was without him having to speak. He chuckled, "Princess, I'm sorry I didn't mean to _disturb_ you. It's just been about a monts since I've had feedback on Pan's whereabouts. I'm sincerely hoping you haven't…forgotten our deal." Tiger Lily shook her head and replied slowly, "No…Hook. That's not the case. It's just that Pan is proving impossible to find."  
Tiger Lily bit her lip and Hook raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure of that my dear? The island is only so big and I'm just worried that you've changed allegiances again." Tiger Lily shook her head slowly and tried to put on a brave face, "Not at all. It's been proven that trying to find Pan when he does not want to be found is a challenge. The island seems to be protecting him." Hook raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well mark my words, princess. You better return Pan to me by the eve of the full moon, because if you don't, my mates and I will come and search the island looking for him."

Tiger Lily nodded and stepped away from Hook, "Yes. We'll have him by then." Hook smirked and replied, "Are you sure? I don't see your tribe out looking for him?" The jungle was in fact, silent, and Tiger Lily scowled at Hook. He grinned and lifted his hat, "Till the eve of the full moon, my dear." Then he hopped on his rowing boat which Smee was rowing and they headed back to where they came from. Tiger Lily sighed in relief! She had indeed changed allegiances. She just wasn't about to divulge that to Hook.

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter! It's been a crazy week as I'm finishing off my semester at varisty and I have exams around the corner! Eeek. Anyway I wanted to make this chapter a good one! Seems like Tiger Lily changed sides…surprise surprise. Truthfully I don't think she ever really was on Hooks side. Her allegiance will always be with Peter even if she doesn't realize it! Anyway, please let me know what you guys think will happen! Will she end up being the Princess of Neverland? Or will it be Kele?_


	36. My Everything

**Wendy:**

It had been a just under a month since Wendy had connected with Peter and she had _just_ finished her final exam. She had returned home for the holidays and was anxiously waiting to hear from Peter again! It also made her nervous that there'd been a stone cold silence between them. What if something had happened? What if the connection had been broken?

It was now the Christmas holidays and Slightly and Aunt Millicent were currently living in the mansion with them seeing as it was the last week of school and the boys didn't have much work left to do. They were here all the time anyway. She was sitting beside Sligh at dinner now, and Sebastian was sitting opposite her. Over the last month, they had become rather close. They were good friends and she sometimes wondered if she felt something more than friendship for him. Wendy often found herself blushing when he complimented her, which was a _lot_.

His mother, Eleanor, was there too and she was busy yammering away about one of Sebastian's friends who had just gotten engaged. She was his childhood best friend and Eleanor kept trying to hint at the fact that she was _'Wendy's age_.' Aunt Millicent said, "Oh how lovely! You simply _must_ bring pictures next time you visit!"  
Sebastian was avoiding conversation with Wendy and was in fact, staring into his soup. There was snow falling outside and so the fireplace was burning in the dining room. Wendy dipped some of her bread into the soup and took a bite. Her aunt scolded her, "Wendy! That is _not_ very elegant for a lady!" She refrained from rolling her eyes but Sligh chuckled beside her.

When dinner ended, they all went and sat in the living room for tea and biscuits. Wendy sat beside Sebastian on one of the sofas and he was speaking about his friend who was getting married, Charlotte. Sebastian sighed, "I…I kind of wish sometimes it had been me, you know. We used to be really close and then suddenly when we hit thirteen, something changed." Wendy nodded and grimaced, "I know what you mean." She was looking at John as she had been good friends with him before she was forced to move out of the nursery. From that moment on, everything changed between them. John who had his girlfriend from the ball, Victoria, sitting beside him, was trying desperately to engage in conversation with father on the other end of the living room and Wendy had to say she couldn't really stand the girl. Victoria was far too prim and proper for Wendy's liking as she sat beside mother and they were talking idly over tea.

Then suddenly as if out of nowhere, Peter's voice slammed into her mind. She gasped it was with such a sudden force and he sounded panicked as he whispered frantically in her mind, ' _Wendy! Wendy my love! Tiger Lily has told her grandmother that Hook is coming to search the island in three weeks for me! I have to hide but I'm not sure where to go…why haven't you been connecting with me? I've been trying so hard to connect with you_!" Wendy blinked rapidly and Sebastian asked concernedly, "Are you ok, Wendy?"

She nodded and inhaled sharply, "Please excuse me, I just need…some fresh air." Aunt Millicent laughed lightly, "Oh my dear, but if you go outside, you'll catch your death!" Wendy hadn't thought of that so she replied, "I'll put my coat on. It should keep me warm enough." She hurried to the coat closet in the hall and hauled out the biggest one she could find! She pulled it on and bustled out into the cold, night air.

Wendy said firmly, _'Now Peter, calm down and tell me what_ _ **exactly**_ _is going on! You're confusing me so!'_ Peter replied firmly, _'Hook is coming to search the island in three weeks time for me. That's when it will be full moon.'_ Wendy gasped and her mouth popped open as she said out loud, "That's on Christmas eve!" She suddenly felt a sliver of hope. If Peter could come back to her for Christmas…she'd be the happiest girl on the planet! He'd be the best Christmas gift _ever_!

Peter was silent and Wendy shook her head, ' _We've got to figure out how to keep you safe until then. Where are you now?'_ Peter sighed and replied, _'Where I've been all along. No Man's Land.'_ Wendy frowned, ' _I don't remember you mentioning it before.'_ Peter responded patiently, _'Yes because it wasn't here before when you were here. It's because I'm not myself when I'm not with you. I'm half the man I could be when you're not around, Wendy. My mood changes the weather so the fact that I'm not happy means the weather is dry and so is some of the land. This area of Neverland started drying up after you left. How many times have I told you before? You are my everything, Wendy. My everything…'_

At that moment, the backdoor opened and Wendy jumped. She was so busy listening to Peter's explanations that she had completely forgotten she was standing outside and the garden was slowly but surely being covered in layers of snow. She turned to see Sebastian standing by the door and he walked over to her, "Wendy, don't you want to come inside. I'm worried you'll get sick."

Wendy could still feel Peter lingering in the back of her mind and she could feel him not liking Sebastian at all! It made it hard for her to concentrate on what the man in front of her was saying. She mumbled, "Uh…yes I suppose we should." Once inside, Sebastian took her hand and asked, "Wendy…I'm sorry if this puts you in an awkward position, because I don't know if you are over Matthew yet or not…but I was wondering if you'd mind being my date for Charlotte's wedding please? I don't want to go alone and she said I could bring someone…if I had someone in mind." Wendy was a bit perplexed but he looked so nervous about asking her so she smiled, "Of course I'll go with you, Sebastian. When is the wedding?" Sebastian smiled brightly and answered, "Thank you, thank you Wendy!" He moved forward and gave her a quick hug. When he stepped back he whispered, "You're so beautiful." She smiled weakly but he didn't make a move as he led her inside the house.

Peter was silently protesting in her mind. She could feel his presence and she sighed before saying to him, _'Peter…there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just going_ _ **as his friend**_ _!'_ Peter laughed humorlessly, _'Does he know that?'_ There was a silence between them before Sebastian halted right outside the living room. Wendy frowned, "Seb, what's wrong?" He sighed and whispered, "I need to tell you the full story about Charlotte and I." Wendy frowned and nodded, "Alright…I'm listening."

 **Peter:**

Peter just couldn't catch a break from this Sebastian guy! He'd been trying to make a connection with Wendy for weeks and to no avail. Now, the one time he manages to, Sebastian asks her to be a date to a _wedding_ of all things! Peter felt like he was fighting a losing battle in trying to get back to his Wendy.

Shaman Shiera came and visited him right after Peter lost his connection with Wendy. It was three weeks before Christmas and Shiera wanted to strategize with Peter about where he was going to hide out. She had agreed to bring Kele to Peter so he could ask the little boy if he would be Prince of Neverland. Dasan came with and so did Tiger Lily.

Dasan looked chuffed as Kele hurried over to Peter and hugged him fiercely, "Pan! Look daddy and Lily have come to see you! We've missed you!" Peter smiled at the little fellow and picked him up, hugging him back, "I've missed you too, Kele. But listen here, I have something of the utmost importance I need to ask you. Kele frowned, "Is it to do with Captain Hook?" Peter shook his head and replied, "No, thankfully. Although thank you for telling your grandmother about that, Princess. I appreciate the heads up." Tiger Lily nodded but otherwise didn't comment.

Peter turned to everyone and said, "We're heading to No Man's Land. I don't want to risk being overheard." They had met by the river and now headed into Peter's cave which he had been occupying for the last three months. Once there, Peter turned to everyone and said, "Now, it is _imperative_ that what is said here, stays here. Is that understood?" He looked at Tiger Lily sternly but she nodded in agreement. So did Dasan and Shiera.

Peter knelt down so that he was eye level with Kele. He smiled at the youngster and said smoothly, "Kele, you know I've lost the Wendy Lady?" Kele nodded and sighed, "I miss her." Peter smiled sadly, "So do I. That's why I need to go and be with her. Neverland can feel that I miss her. It's why it's becoming so dry and there's no rain." Kele frowned and asked, "Is that because you miss the Wendy Lady?" Peter nodded and smiled bleakly, "Yes, exactly. So…if I want to leave Neverland for good, I need to find someone who can take my place and be the Prince. The one that rules over and controls the weather. I need someone who I can trust to look after our home." Here, Peter glanced at Dasan who's eyes were round orbs and he asked Peter firmly, "What are you suggesting, Pan?! That Kele…"

Shiera interrupted him and said, "Let Peter continue." Peter smiled in thanks at her and she nodded. He stared into Kele's big, round eyes and he pushed on, "Kele, I would very much think that you are the _perfect_ person to be the Prince of Neverland. It would be a huge honor to me, if you would take my place and be in charge."  
Peter was only watching Kele closely and hopefully as the little boy thought about it. He frowned and asked, "Will I have to defeat the pirates?" Peter chuckled and shook his head, "No. I just messed with them for fun." This wasn't the entire truth of course, but Peter didn't want Kele involved with them if he could help it. Kele frowned and asked, "So it will just be like normal except that I control the weather?" Peter nodded and smiled, "Basically. I think you should ask your dad what he thinks."  
Kele turned to Dasan and ran to him, wanting to be picked up. His father lifted him and so they were eye level. Kele asked his father seriously, "Daddy, do you want me to Prince of Neverland?" Peter wasn't really worried about Kele's answer. He knew it would be yes, regardless. But he knew the _real_ person he had to get permission from here was the boy's father.

Dasan was staring at Peter, and Peter stood up, eye to eye with the Indian who fancied his Wendy. Peter now had to do something very selfless and put his pride aside. He had to ask this man the biggest favor he would ever ask anyone. Peter asked Dasan hopefully, "Dasan, I know you and I haven't always gotten along…" Dasan nodded, his arms folded and looking very firm as Peter swallowed and continued, "But, I'm asking you the biggest favor I will ever ask of anyone, probably in my entire lifetime. Will you please let Kele be the next Prince of Neverland? I can teach him all I know and I am confident that he has two great parents who can guide him until he is old enough to understand everything. Three, actually if you include Shiera."

Dasan eyed Peter and stepped forward, arms folded and he said sternly, "I will do you this favor on one condition…" Peter decided to hear him out, "Ok…" he said hesitantly. Dasan smiled briefly before saying, "When you return to Earth, you make every _effort_ you possibly can until the day you die to help me find my wife." A silence collected around them and Peter nodded briefly, "Alright. I promise on my life to try and find your wife to the best of my abilities." Dasan nodded and said, "Until the day you die." Peter nodded and grimaced, "Until the day I day." Dasan held out his hand and Peter shook it, "I will keep that promise." Dasan smiled and he knelt down so that he was eye level with Kele, "Son, do you want to be the Prince of Neverland? The choice is really up to you." Kele's beamed happily, "I'd love to do you the honor, Peter." Peter nodded, beaming from ear to ear as the little boy grinned back at him. All five of them were smiling broadly and Peter shook hands with Kele too, "Right. Let's get to work then and teach you _everything_ you need to know."

 **Slightly:**

Slightly was at Rose's house and they were finishing off their assignment on Othello. It had been a month that they'd been reading and working and making notes on the play. He had gotten to know Rose well over the last month and it was the last week of school so they were frantically trying to get their assignment done.

He was lying on one side of her bed and Rose was lying on the other side. This had become quite a normal occurrence for them. Slightly remembered the day when she had first done that he had felt really awkward about a girl lying on a bed near him. He hadn't know what to do and that was on the very first day. He chuckled to himself now, as he lay beside her comfortably and Rose looked up, "Why are you laughing?" she asked curiously. Slightly blushed and recalled, "I was just remembering when you did that on day one and I felt so awkward about it. Now, I'm laughing at myself." Rose smiled widely and giggled, "I remember how awkward you were. You went to go and sit at my desk, if I recall, and you refused to look at me the whole time."

Slightly blushed bright red and Rose asked, "Why was that?" in a whisper. Slightly could feel his heart pounding and he stammered, "I…uh…I guess because I thought you were much smarter than me. After all, girls are much smarter than boys." Rose smiled and raised her eyebrows, "You don't really believe that, do you? I feel like you're just trying to charm me." Wendy had told him that was one of the first lines Peter had told her. He hoped it would work on Rose. Clearly Rose knew what he was up to so he sighed, "You know what, you're too perceptive for your own good!" he exclaimed.

Rose blushed, not realizing she had truly hit the nail on the head, and that was _indeed_ what Slighty was trying to do. She inched closer and said, "Well…I suppose there's no harm in you giving me a…a kiss." Slighlty thought he had heard her incorrectly so he stammered, "I…I'm sorry?" He must have heard wrong. There was _no way_ Rose, the seemingly shy but in actual fact really confident girl had just told him she would like to be kissed…

Slightly refused to overthink this. He over thought everything his entire life. If she had just insinuated that she'd like to kiss him, we wasn't about to deny her. So…hesitantly, he cupped his hand over her cheek and nervously leaned in. He stared into her turquoise eyes before pressing their lips together for the first time. He smiled against her lips and he could feel her smiling too.

 _A/N: This is a flipping long chapter! Probably the longest of this story so far! So I just want to clear one thing up first: I didn't realize that I had named John's girlfriend at the ball Rose. I'm sorry about that! So I changed her name to Victoria just to avoid any confusion between the two Rose's. So John's girlfriend is now Victoria and Slighlty's love interest is Rose, just so we're all clear on that!_

 ** _P.S: Thank you to all of those following and reviewing this story! Your motivation is what keeps me going! Thanks a million!_**


	37. Believe

**Wendy:**

It turned out the wedding was in a week's time and she had to go shopping for her dress! Her mother took her and they decided they needed a girl's day out. They went to every single shop in the shopping district close to their home. Her mother said she needed time out from the boys and Wendy had agreed that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Slightly was at Rose's doing homework and Wendy said to her mother as they walked down the street, "I wonder if Slightly is interested in this girl he sees every other day after school?" Her mother stopped dead in her tracks and asked "Why would you think that, my dear?" Wendy shrugged and replied, "He's just been really happy lately. I think it's to do with her." Her mother nodded and smiled kindly, "I know what you mean. Your aunt even mentioned it the other day. She said he was "over the moon" about something."

Wendy laughed as they went into a shop called, " _The Dressmaker_ ," and she pulled a dress off the rack. It had caught her eye in the window. It was pale pink in color, and was long which she needed as this was a winter wedding and she wanted to be warm. The sleeves were pretty and lacy and the front fell into a v-necked shape. There was also a white ribbon which went around the waist.

Her mother smiled and nodded in approval, "Now that's a dress fit for a princess!" Wendy grinned and said, "I'm going to try it on." Her mother waited outside her dressing room for her and Wendy was relieved to see that it fit her _perfectly_! Peter's voice entered her mind, _"You're always beautiful,"_ he said longingly. Wendy sighed and closed her eyes, _"I'll wear it for you when you get yourself back here."_

Peter chuckled and replied, _"I'd like that very much. I'm making progress by the way with my return."_

Wendy's breath caught in her throat and she gasped, _"Really?! How? What's going on?"_ Her mother asked her from the dressing room, "Everything ok, dear?" Wendy let out a strangled reply, "Uh…this is _perfect!_ I'll take it!" she told her mother.

It had been an entire weekend since Wendy and Peter had spoken. It was now Monday and Wendy could almost _feel_ Peter's return getting closer and closer in her gut. It was like she was still connected to Neverland by being connected to Peter. Peter said happily, _"I asked Kele to be the next Prince of Neverland. I had to ask Dasan first though, of course_." Wendy bit her lip as she got changed out of her dress. There was a pause and Wendy asked, _"Peter…can you see me?"_ He chuckled and replied, _"Nothing I haven't seen before! It's been a while though…"_ Wendy rolled her eyes, blushed and hurriedly pulled on her original clothes. She whispered, _"That's not really appropriate, Peter!"_ she scolded him, but she was really smiling. Once she was changed into her everyday dress, she took it outside to her mother, "I like this one." Her mother nodded in agreement, "Me too, dear. Would you like a shawl for it though? It might get freezing cold." Wendy nodded and smiled, "Sure. Let's go and look for them."  
They found a shawl and Wendy could feel Peter lingering but he wasn't saying anything. When they were done shopping, her mother asked, "Do you want to go and grab some lunch, Wendy?" Wendy nodded happily, "Sure mum! And thank you for the day. It's been great fun!" Her mother smiled at her contentedly, "Of course my dear. I'm happy to help you out in this department. Sebastian is a lovely fellow and I know your father approves." Wendy swallowed hard and she could feel Peter stirring uncomfortably in the back of her head.

When they sat down for lunch at Royale, she made up her mind to tell her mother about Peter. If anyone accepted him, it would be her mum. And if either of her parents believed her about Neverland…it would be her mother. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and said quietly, "Mum, what would you say if I told you the story about Neverland was _real_?" Her mother raised a delicate eyebrow and looked up from the menu before whispering, "I'd say I'd believe you."

Wendy gasped and her eyes bugged wide, "You…you believe me?" she asked hesitantly. Wendy had told her family the story of Neverland and their adventures there on numerous occasions since her return. It was their favorite to hear, especially when entertaining guests. She had just changed all of the children's names, except Peters so her parents wouldn't find it odd that their names were in it. Her mother placed her menu on the table and smiled, "Where else would you find a bunch of homeless boys, if not from the fantasy land you spoke about to them and told stories of over the years?" Wendy floundered around for words. She was rarely speechless, but she'd _never_ imagined her mother to be so insightful.

Eventually Wendy spoke, "Wow. I…I don't know what to say." Her mother smiled gently at her and they ordered drinks. Her mother replied, "I saw the boy flying beyond the window on the evening you returned home with the boys. I take it he is Peter Pan?" Wendy nodded and blushed heatedly. She whispered, "Yes, and he is the love of my life." Her mother raised a delicate eyebrow and murmured, "Don't you mean was? It's a bit strange to still love a child Wendy…" Wendy shook her head and explained the story of how he had grown up and become the man she had always dreamed Peter would be.

 **Peter:**

Peter listened in awe as Wendy told her mother of how she had been to Neverland the first time, and the story that had just happened- the one where Peter had grown up because of his feelings for Wendy and how he came to live in England for a while. Wendy's mother listened while remaining silent during their lunch and did not give anything away. Peter could feel that Wendy was nervous and at the end he whispered to her, _"Thank you, my love, for telling your mother the truth. I can't believe she_ _ **believes**_ _."_ Wendy smiled and they both waited anxiously while her mother contemplated them.

Her mother asked quietly, "Is Peter with you right now? Because of the connection?" Peter could feel Wendy feeling uneasy and not sure what to say. Instead she just nodded and Mrs. Darling stared at her. Her mother leant closer and asked Wendy, "Can Peter hear me?" Wendy nodded infinitesimally and the elderly woman whispered, "Peter…Peter Pan, you have no idea how much trouble you've caused our family." Peter swallowed hard and waited with baited breath. Mrs. Darling then smiled a little, "But, I know now why my daughter refuses to be with anyone else. You are truly the love of her life and I suggest you get yourself here as soon as possible, before it is too late."

Peter exhaled in relief and wasn't sure how to respond. Wendy said to him, " _Quickly. She's waiting for a response."_ Peter racked his brains and he said to Wendy, _"Mrs Darling, thank you for believing in me. I cannot tell you how much it means to both Wendy and me. I love your daughter with all of my heart and I am busy working on a plan to get back home on Christmas Eve."_ Wendy repeated this and he could feel her blushing as she said it. Mrs. Darling smiled in satisfaction and she grinned, "After all the wonderful things I have heard today about Peter Pan, I must say I am simply dying to meet him." Peter still couldn't really believe his ears. A parent was dying to meet _him_?!

 **Slightly:**

It was the last Wednesday of school and the Christmas holidays were around the corner. Slightly was actually feeling kind of sad to be finishing school, but that was mostly because he wasn't going to get to be around Rose every day. They hadn't yet spoken about whether or not they were in a relationship and this bothered Slightly immensely. Also, since they kissed, Rose had been different around him. She only spoke to him when she had to and he worried madly over it.

He and Michael were sitting in the cafeteria and Michael asked him, "How's Rose?" Michael was the only one Slightly had told about the kiss with Rose. He didn't want everyone knowing just yet, especially when he didn't even know what was going on with them. Their friends were still in class so Slightly grumbled his answer, "I don't know. She's barely talking to me after we kissed and our presentation is due tomorrow! I mean, do you think I was _that bad_ that she decided I wasn't worth her time?"

He glanced up from his sandwich and found Rose watching him from a few tables over. Slightly ducked his head in embarrassment and Michael shook his head, "No. There must be a reason for her odd behavior. You have every right to ask. I reckon you should ask her before class. I'll stall for you." Slightly smiled, "Thanks Mike, you're the best!" When they finished their meals, Slightly pretended to be rearranging his locker which was right outside the cafeteria.

Michael stood with him and coughed when he saw Rose approaching. Slightly grimaced and whispered, "Thanks," as Michael gave him thumbs up. Slightly approached Rose hesitantly and he said, "Rose, can I speak to you about the assignment please? It's urgent." Rose looked at Sarah and said, "I'll see in you Calculus." Her friend nodded and walked on.

Rose moved to the side of the hallways and asked Slightly, "What's going on?" Slightly swallowed and asked nervously, "I…uh…I was wondering if…" he sighed, "I was wondering why you haven't spoken to me since the kiss?" Rose bit her lip and she blushed profusely. Well he must have some sort of effect on her if he'd made her blush, right? That was a good sign. Rose couldn't look at him as she said softly, "James, I'm really sorry. That was a…a mistake." His heart sank as he heard himself ask in a strangled voice, "Why?"

Rose glanced up and he saw a tear in her turquoise eyes behind her glasses as she whispered, "Because…because I'm betrothed to someone else." His heart was aching as it was, and now it felt like she had just drowned it in the sea or fed it to an alligator. He nodded and said stiffly, "Well…uh that explains your behavior then." Rose stepped forward and whispered, "I'm really sorry…" He shook his head and choked, "I'll…I'll do my speech tomorrow alright and you do yours. The skit we can do last. We don't have to talk to each other after that."  
Slightly couldn't stand there any longer as he slammed his locker closed and he made Rose jump in fright. He hurried off to English and freaked out at the thought that he would have to sit next to her. He made his resolve and decided that he would ignore her.

 _A/N: Hi all! So I loved writing this chapter. I haven't read anything really like it where Wendy tells her mother that Peter is real. I thought it would be cool to try something different. What do you guys think of it?_

 ** _And_** _on a side note, just remember the setting of the story. Back in the day people were promised to marry specific people, so that's why Rose is betrothed. I feel really bad for Slightly, but I also feel like your first love isn't so simple. That's why there's a bit of a twist._


	38. Far too well

**Wendy:**

It was a week and a half since Wendy and her mother had gone shopping. It was also the day of the wedding. Slightly knocked on her door as Wendy was tying her ribbon around her waist. She said, "Come in," and turned to see Sligh at the door. She smiled and said, "Hey Sligh. Are you alright?" He looked really downtrodden.

He sighed and shook his head, "No, I think I'm heartbroken. School's finished and I won't see Rose again for the next three weeks." Wendy sighed and pulled up and pulled up the chair for Slightly to sit opposite her. She looked at her brother's forlorn face and said, "That can't be the only reason you're heartbroken though." Slightly shrugged as he stared the floor and murmured, "You know me too well."  
Wendy smiled bleakly, "You're my brother. It's kind of my job." He smiled briefly before explaining, "About a week ago we kissed for the first time." Wendy nodded and when she didn't react otherwise, Slightly asked, "You knew?" She shook her head and replied, "No, I suspected. You've been exceptionally happy lately. Everyone has noticed."

Slightly sighed and shrugged, "Yeah well, not so much anymore because she told me she is betrothed." Wendy gasped and shook her head sadly, "Oh dear, Slightly I'm so sorry." She got up to sit next to him and she gave him a hug. They were silent for a bit and then when they broke apart he sighed, "Thanks, Wendy. It's been really hard accepting that. I've liked her for a long while now. Just don't tell anyone else please. Only Michael knows."

Wendy nodded in agreement and sighed, "Of course, Sligh. If you want to come and talk to me, I'm always here. I've also got some news for you." Slightly glanced up hopefully, "Good news?" Wendy nodded and smiled, "Last week I went out shopping with mum. Peter told me he's going to try and get back here on Christmas Eve!" Slightly grinned properly for the first time in a week, "Wouldn't that just be the best Christmas ever?!" Wendy beamed in agreement, "It would most definitely! And I told mum that Neverland is real…"

Slightly's jaw dropped and gasped, "Are you kidding me?" Wendy shook her head and giggled and he floundered around for words, "Wh…What did she say?!" Wendy grinned and replied happily, "She said she believed me. She saw Peter that night we took you boys home." Slightly's chuckled and shook his head, "Who would have thought?" Wendy nodded in agreement, "I know. I was equally shocked. She even told Peter through me to get himself back here before it's too late."  
Slightly grinned and he shook his head, "I would never have guessed she knew." Wendy grinned and replied, "I knew if anyone would believe between her and father, and it would be her." Slightly nodded in agreement, "That's true I guess. But listen, I just wanted to say before you go to this wedding, please refrain from doing anything with Sebastian." Wendy blinked in surprise, "I'm no planning on doing anything with Sebastian. Why would you think that?" Slightly shrugged and replied, "People…do stuff at weddings." Wendy couldn't help but smile and she giggled, "Oh Sligh! I wouldn't even _dream_ of it. Sebastian is just a good friend. I promise." Slightly smiled, "Good. I'll hold you to it!"

 **Peter:**

The days dragged and it was about two weeks until Christmas Eve. He sincerely hoped he could make it back to Wendy in time and surprise her! He also hoped he could help bring back the magic to the island. Shaman Shiera was busy talking to him now animatedly about the island being restored to it's former glory. She beamed at him, "Peter, I think the sacrifice you will make, for the bettering of the island, will maybe, just maybe, bring it's magic back!" Peter gasped, "You mean like the fairies?" he asked hopefully.

Shiera nodded with a gigantic smile on her face, "Most definitely the fairies. The island wants you to correct the mistake you made _years_ ago Peter, and by that I mean the mistake you made in growing up. The selfish decision will be reversed as you are now giving up your thrown to someone who is younger and better suited for the job. Young Kele is an excellent choice if I do say so for myself!"

Peter couldn't truly believe what he was hearing! He gulped and replied, "You mean, the island will actually bring them back from the dead? The Fairy Queen and…and…" he couldn't even say her name. Shiera nodded in understanding, "And Tinkerbell, yes." He bit his lip and said, "How likely is this to happen?" Shiera shrugged and replied confidently, "If everything goes according to plan, I don't see a reason for it to not work."

Peter's heart raced ecstatically and then he heard Tiger Lily's voice, "Kele! Don't run off like that!" Kele was hastening through the bushes and when he saw Peter, he squealed with joy, "Pan! Pan!" he rat at him and hugged him fiercely around his legs. Peter chuckled and picked up the young boy, "Kele! It's good to see you! Are you ready to get training?" He held his hands up in fists and pretended to punch Peter's shoulders, "As ready as I'll ever be!" he announced proudly.  
Tiger Lily came huffing through the trees and she stopped when she saw them. She shook her head and said, "That boy is too fast for his own good!" Peter grinned and said, "Good. He'll need to be if he's to learn how to fly one day!" Kele squealed in delight, "FLY?! Just like you!" Peter beamed and nodded, "Of course! The Prince of Neverland has to be able to fly."  
Tiger Lily frowned and commented, "But…there's not pixie dust." Peter frowned and said, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't need the dust to fly. He's going to be gifted, like me." Tiger Lily rolled her eyes and grumbled something like, " _Arrogant men_ ," under her breath. Peter grew irritated and asked, "Where's Dasan today?"  
Tiger Lily shrugged and said, "He's taking care of uh…stuff." He wasn't going to push her for an answer in front of Kele, but she could see that she was troubled by something. He knew the Indian princess far too well. Peter turned to Kele and said, "Already, Prince of Neverland, let's get training!"

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in a few days! I've just been buys study and actually also writing the ending of this story so I know the direction it's going in! Hope you enjoy the is chapter and let me know what you think- I really need the motivation! Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers and readers!_


	39. The Conch Shell

**Wendy:**

The wedding had been long and tedious. She thought she would enjoy it, but when she was here with someone who wasn't Peter, it was really no fun at all! Sebastian and Wendy had sat in the pews and Wendy had drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her own wedding one day with Peter had her side. It had been so much better daydreaming than actually paying attention to the bride and groom.

She had pictured Peter in a tuxedo waiting for at the end of the isle, smiling as only he could smile at and making her feel things that only Peter Pan could make her feel. She had imagined their first dance and everything in her mind. Now, a day later as she was getting ready for the day, Peter popped into her head and whispered, _"I'd love to be waiting for you at the end of the isle one day_. _"_ Wendy jumped in surprise as she pulled a dress over her and she whispered back, _"Peter…you, surely you aren't saying…?"_ They had never spoken of marriage. Wendy had been too scared to even mention the word to Peter. She had always assumed he'd react badly to it, like how he had when she had mentioned love for the first time. But here he was, suggesting it…she wasn't sure what to make of this.

Peter replied dreamily¸ _"I love you Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and once I get back to you I'm never leaving your side again, so I suppose marriage would be the thing that makes sense, right?"_ Wendy found it difficult to breathe and she sat down on the end of her bed, absorbing this information. Peter became worried, _"Wendy, are you alright? I'm sorry if you don't want to…if I jumped that conclusion too quickly. We don't have to do anything about it. It's just…how I feel."_

Wendy inhaled sharply and she was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Michael came in and said, "Wendy, breakfast is ready." She nodded and replied, "Thanks Mike. I'm coming now." He asked quickly, "Are you decent?" Wendy said she was and Michael came in. He grimaced and said, "Just to warn you, Sebastian is downstairs." Wendy sighed and shook her head, "Thanks, Mike. He won't leave me alone at the moment." Michael smiled wickedly, "Me and Sligh can get rid of him if you want." Wendy could feel Peter had disconnected and she sighed and shook her head, "It's fine thanks, Mike. I'm coming down now."  
Michael nodded and closed the door behind him. Wendy tried to whisper to Peter, _"Peter? Peter? I'm sorry, I didn't expect Mike to come in. I would love nothing more than to marry you_. _"_ There was still no reply so Wendy, got up and sighed, preparing herself mentally for another morning tea with Sebastian and his mother. Meanwhile, the person she truly wanted at her side was thousands of miles and light years away

 **Peter:**

Peter lost connection with Wendy and he grimaced in frustration! He went to go and visit the mermaids to see if they had any news for him. He landed on the rocks where he always contacted them from and said softly, "Coralia? Coralia?" He waited a heartbeat before she appeared at the water's edge and smiled at him, "Peter Pan. I'm impressed to see you've survived this long."

Peter grimaced again and said, "It hasn't been easy. I feel like if I don't leave soon…my heart will break in two." Coralia nodded in understanding, "Like the legend says. This is good, your time to leave is almost upon us." He nodded and said, "I just wanted to thank you for everything. All the help and such." Coralia nodded with a small, sad smile, "We'll miss you dearly, Pan. We truly will. So we have a gift for you when you depart." He raised his eyebrows and asked in a whisper, "Wh…what gift?"

Coralia handed him a conch shell. He frowned and said, "Thanks, but why do I need it? What will it do?" She smiled and said softly, "If you blow on it, you will be sent back to Neverland." Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Really?!" She nodded and smiled a smirk, "However…you will be sent back as a young boy."

Peter frowned and handed her back the shell, "I don't want it anymore…thanks but no thanks. I intend to grow old with Wendy." Coralia sighed, "I'm well aware of that Peter, but if the island is in desparate need of your help, I will send a message to you through your shell. It will illuminate and the light will grow stronger and stronger. If I call you, you come back as an adult man, the way you are now."  
Peter nodded and after much debate, finally accepted the gift. It was rather big and he wasn't sure where to put it. He thanked Coralia again and made a crown for her out of flowers in thanks. She smiled and said, "Thank you Peter. One more thing. You must stay in hiding this week. You must be out of sight and out of mind until the eve of the full moon. You will meet Shaman Shiera by the river where she will perform the chant. With any luck, the magic will be bought back to Neverland." Peter nodded and said appreciatively, "I'm truly grateful, thank you Coralia." She grinned and replied, "It's been an honor knowing you, Pan," and then headed back to the depths of the ocean blue.

 **Tiger Lily:**

It was about a week until Hook planned to come and search the island for Peter. Their last, unexpected meeting had really set her on edge and she fretted about when he would come and surprise-visit her again! She spoke to Dasan about it because she felt like she needed decent advice. Her father still wasn't breathing properly and so she didn't want to worry him. Dasan was silent after she had confessed her worries but eventually he said, "Do not worry, princess, good will triumph over evil. I sincerely believe that Pan was meant to be with his Wendy." Tiger Lily raised her eyebrows sky high, "You do? Then how come I still feel like Peter and I…"

Tiger Lily suddenly realized who she was talking to. Dasan sighed and shook his head, "Princess, I know of your affections for the boy. I'm not stupid, you know." She blushed a little and murmured, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you in all of this." Dasan shook his head, "You know my feelings belong elsewhere too. But I think we can still make us work. I promise to protect you and look after you, even if we do not share feelings for each other."  
He said it so seriously that Tiger Lily truly believed him. She actually leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. They were sitting around the bonfire and the children were dancing. Even though it was noisy and chaotic, sometimes this was the best place to have a private conversation.

 _A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I've been studiously studying for my exam this week on Thursday! Eeek. Pretty nervous, it's a tricky exam! But I'm glad I got this chapter done! A week and a half left in the story to find out what happens to Peter! I'm so excited to write this part I can't wait! Please let me know what you think is going to happen!_


	40. The Key

**Wendy:**

It was a week to go until Christmas Eve and Wendy was becoming incredibly anxious! What if Peter didn't return? What if something went wrong and he was captured by Hook! What if the chant to get Peter freed from Neverland didn't work? There were so many things that could actually go wrong that she hated to think about it, and at the same time couldn't stop worrying!

They were Chirstmas shopping and weddings mind was filled with these thoughts. She obsessed over it. They were in _Hamley's_ toy store, which was packed to the brim! She was standing beside Slightly and they were watching their younger brothers obsess over all the trains and teddy bears and the like. He must have been able to tell she was worried when he asked her, "Wendy, what's going on? You're really tense!"

She sighed and whispered, "I'm worried about Peter. I haven't heard from him in about four days! What if he's been captured?" Slightly whispered and said, "I do believe that if Peter had been captured, he definitely would have informed you by now." Wendy said in somewhat of a whiney voice, "What if he _can't_. I just can't bare sitting around and not being able to do anything! It's _torturous_!" Slightly nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. I feel the same."  
He smiled sympathetically at her and continued, "We used to be in on the action. Now we're divided from it completely. It sucks." Wendy nodded in agreement and sighed, "I just pray every night that he comes home." Slightly nodded and said, "Tell you what, since we're here, why don't you get a present for him? Ask your mother since she knows about him. I'm sure she won't say no!"

Wendy beamed and said ethusiastically, "What an excellent idea, Sligh! What should I get him though?" Slightly grinned and said, "How about something that reminds him of home?" Wendy nodded and went to go and search through the figurines shelf. There were simply _thousands_ of figurines all connected to different characters from different books or films. Finally, she saw one that stood out to her. It was little fairy, with blonde hair and a short green dress! There was also only one of its kind on the shelf. It was _meant_ for Peter! She did a double blink and whispered, "Sligh…" she turned and realized he was ogling the train sets.

Wendy picked up the little figurine gently and showed her brother. He gasped and whispered, "Is it…a figure of…" Wendy nodded in awe, "Tinkerbell…" They whispered at the same time. She grinned and she said ecstatically, "This is it! This is _perfect!_ " Slightly nodded in agreement and grinned at her, "Couldn't have chosen better, Wendy!"

 **Peter:**

It was exactly a week before Christmas Eve and Peter couldn't be more thrilled! He was going to be reunited with his love in a _week's_ time! He was kneeling beside the river, having a drink when Shaman Shiera appeared suddenly. He jumped in fright, his heart pounding and he exclaimed, "Shiera! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Shiera smiled swiftly and replied, "Relax, Peter. I have some great news! I have more information about how we're going to bring magic back to Neverland!" Peter grinned and asked, "How? Tell me!" Shiera smiled again and said, "Your love has the key to unlock the only remaining pixie dust in this world." Peter gasped and asked, "Wendy…how?"

Shiera explained to him how Wendy had found a figure of Tinkerbell in a toy store in London. Shiera said, "The figure stands on a round stand and inside this round stand, is the pixie dust. She needs a key to open it though." The whole time Shiera's eyes were closed as she was saying this, like she was in a trance. Peter listened carefully and Shiera said, "Wendy must figure out what the key is before it is too late. On the eve of Christmas, she must use the key to release the pixie dust, which will find its way back to Neverland where it belongs, and restore magic to our land."

Peter beamed with excitement, "So Wendy has the key?" Shiera opened her eyes and nodded, "Indeed. I don't believe it was a coincidence that she picked up the one fairy figurine that looked like Tinkerbell, do you?" Peter shook his head in awe, "Wendy is amazingly smart!" Shiera nodded with a smile, "You're right about that, Peter. You have one intelligent girl waiting back home for you!" Peter felt so proud of Wendy that his heart soared!

 **Wendy:**

Once they finally arrived home, tired and exhausted after their long shopping spree, Wendy finally got a chance to relax. She was reading her favorite novel when Peter's voice urgently whispered, _"Wendy? Wendy? Are you there?"_ She smiled to herself, _"Hello Peter. I wanted to tell you after we disconnected…"_ He interrupted her though and said, _"Just hold that thought, please. Did you by any chance find a fairy figurine that looks like Tinkerbell today?"_ Wendy frowned in suspicion and replied cautiously, _"Uh…yes how did you know? It was meant to be a surprise!"_ Peter chuckled and said, _"Well Shaman Shiera claims that that figurine will restore the magic back to Neverland_. _"_

Wendy frowned, feeling even more confused and she asked, _"_ _ **How**_ _is that even possible?"_ Peter whispered, _"It stands on a circular stand, am I correct?"_ Wendy nodded and found the packet she had placed the figure in. It came in a beautiful little box which was golden in color. She opened it carefully and said _, "Yes, yes you're right it does!"_ Peter nodded in approval, _"Good! Now, turn it upside down. Do you see a place where a key could fit?"_ Wendy did as instructed and she bit her lip before nodding, _"There's a space for a key, yes!"_ Peter sighed in relief and explained, _"There's a key that's meant to unlock the last remaining pixie dust_ _ **in the world**_ _from inside that figurine. I suggest keep it somewhere very safe!"_ Wendy nodded and headed over to her jewelry box. She opened a compartment which was the biggest one and was just big enough to slot the fairy inside.

Wendy did so and she smiled when she saw her necklace with the acorn sitting there. Then she froze and whispered, _"Peter! Peter are you still there?"_ Peter whispered in reply, _"Yes…what's wrong?"_ Wendy turned the figure to look at her and she gasped out line, "Peter! The figure has an acorn necklace around her neck!" She panicked and felt nerves suddenly springing on her! She hadn't seen the acorn necklace before! It looked so natural and part of Tinkerbell's outfit that she hadn't even thought twice about it!  
Peter laughed happily and said, " _Wendy! That must be the key! Let's take a look again?"_ Wendy turned the figure upside down and she said, _"It_ _ **will fit**_ _! Peter, should I do it now?"_ She asked ecstatically. Peter shook his head before replying firmly, _"No! No Wendy listen to me. You must only open it on Christmas eve, at twelve o clock. Otherwise this whole plan isn't going to work, ok? Do you understand that?"_  
Wendy nodded and sighed, _"Fine. One more week isn't that long to wait, even though it feels like forever!"_ she huffed. Peter smiled and said, _"I know love, I know. It will fly by before we know it though and I'll be back in your arms."_ She smiled at the thought and giggled as she locked the figure in the draw with her acorn necklace before replying, _"Peter Pan, the romantic? Who would have thought?"_ Peter laughed and said happily, _"I agree, who would have?"_


	41. Never, is an awfully long time

**Wendy:**

It was the day of Christmas Eve and Wendy was a nervous wreck like she'd never been before in her life! Simply because the future of Peter Pan's beloved home lay on her shoulders. The weight of it made her worry and she confessed to Slightly over breakfast, "What if it goes wrong? What if it will be my fault? What if…" she fretted fruitlessly and Slightly smiled, "It will all be perfectly alright, Wendy. You'll see." Wendy grimaced, "I hope you're right Sligh."

After breakfast, Wendy pulled her mother aside and confessed, "Mum, I'm really worried. Peter is meant to be returning tonight." Her mother beamed at her, "Oh Wendy dear, that's such wonderful news! When should we be expecting him?" Wendy sighed and said, "Around twelve o clock. Hopefully. I'm just worried something will go wrong."  
Mrs. Darling stared at her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek, "You don't have to worry about your father. I will speak to him." Wendy shook her head, "No, mum, it's not that. I worry that Hook will capture him. Or Tiger Lily will betray him…or that I mess up." Her mother sat her down on a couch in the living room and she said gently, "Listen, Wendy. You will not mess up. You and Peter are meant to be together. He grew up for you. I don't think he would do that for just anyone."  
Wendy sighed and whispered, "I suppose you're right." Her mother smiled, "I am right. I'm a mother. I know best." She hugged her mum tightly and said, "Thank you. For always believing in me!" Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Of course my dear. I only want what's best for you, and that clearly is Peter Pan." Wendy smiled and said, "I wonder what father will make of Peter?" Her mother chuckled and said, "We will have to wait for this evening, won't we?"

The evening came and dragged slower than Wendy could have dreamed possible. Sebastian and Eleanor came around for Christmas Eve dinner, as well as some other family friends and co-workers of Wendy's father. They had had to expand the dinner table because there simply wasn't enough space for everyone. It was so boring and Wendy wanted nothing more than to get up and pace her worry away.

Slightly was thankfully sitting beside her and he had to keep pushing her back down in her seat whenever she felt the urge to get up. She whispered irritably the third time he did it, "I _need_ to go out walking, Sligh. I can't set still here and do nothing! It's torture!" It was only eight in the evening and they had just started their starters. Slightly whispered, "There's nothing you can do Wendy. Sit." She retorted, "Dad's colleagues son to the left keeps eyeing me and it's freaking me out. I don't like it!"

Slightly nodded and asked, "The one with the glasses?" Wendy nodded and Slightly turned in his chair to offer the guy a death stare. Wendy felt grateful that her cousin was willing to put a stop to that kind of thing for her. The son, named Nathan, quickly got the message and hastily looked away and turned to his mother for conversation. Slightly sighed, "I know that's not the real reason you're twitchy though." Wendy nodded and rolled her eyes, "Of course you do!" she mumbled as they ate their warm butternut soup and bread. The evening lasted about a decade to Wendy. Finally they came to desserts around eleven and tea and coffee was also served. The roaring fire behind her made her feel as though she could easily dose off. Sleeping in this instance, might actually make the time pass faster.

However, Peter's voice popped into her head and he whispered, _"Wendy, I'm still safe and sound. I'm meeting Shiera by the lake in five minutes."_ Wendy glanced at the clock. It read eleven thirty. She bit her lip in excitement and replied to Peter, _"I can't sit still. I need to see you! Please hurry home to be and be_ _ **safe**_ _. Make sure you don't get…captured or anything_." Wendy clutched the table which was made of wood as she said this. She didn't want to jinx her chances of Peter coming back to her tonight. They might never get the opportunity again!

Peter whispered back to her, _"I will be safe. At eleven fifty nine you must insert the key into the bottom of the figurine to release the Pixie dust. Bring Sligh with you. Just ask him to wait outside your door in case anything goes wrong. And Wendy…"_ he paused and she almost **felt** like he was crying, _"I can't wait to see you, my love!"_ Wendy wanted to cry herself, but then she had to remember where she was- a dining room crowded with people. She merely whispered back, _"I can't wait either Peter. Come back to me safely. I love you with all my heart."_ There was a sudden disturbance on Peter's end of the connection and he said, _"Shiera's here! I've got to go. I love you too. See you soon!"_ Wendy beamed and she replied, _"Bye…"_ and their connection was cut off. That was when Wendy realized that it was the last time she was going to hear Peter's thoughts in her mind. However, it wasn't something she could be too upset about.

At ten to twelve, Wendy excused herself from the toilet and claimed she needed the loo. She hurried to her bedroom and Slightly followed her. Wendy had told Slightly about Peter's request for him to wait outside the door. Slightly smiled and said, "I'm glad he thinks he can still count of me." Wendy grinned and replied, "Of course! You're his best man, Sligh. You always will be."

Slightly grinned and said, "Thanks, sis. Tell me when he's here." Wendy nodded and hugged her cousin before beaming widely and then saying, "Thanks Sligh. For everything. It feels good to know that you're right here. Thanks for being someone to talk to about all of this." Slightly grinned back, "Hey, what are cousins for? Just enjoy every moment with him." Wendy nodded and said seriously, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." She nodded and closed the door.

Wendy glanced nervously at her clock on her bedroom wall. It read, "Eleven fifty five." She paced the room anxiously for the next four minutes, like she had wanted to do all evening. Her heart was pounding somewhat painfully in her chest and she felt like her mind was spinning. She kept looking a the clock and she thought to herself, ' _This has been the longest four minutes of my_ _ **life**_ _!"_

At eleven fifty eight, Wendy opened her drawer of her jewelry box. She pulled out the little figurine of Tinkerbell and took tiny necklace with the acorn off the figures neck. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was finally eleven fifty nine. With a deep breath, Wendy placed the acorn into the key hole and released a few small specks of fairy dust. She frowned. That was it? She had assumed there'd be a lot more than that…

Then the next thing she knew, the fairy dust landed on different parts of the Tinkerbell figurine. She frowned and then the figure started glowing madly! Wendy gasped in awe as the little statue become life-like and began breathing in air. She beamed in delight when she realized the little figure in her palm was indeed Tinkerbell!

She yelled in excitement, "TINKERBELL! You're alive!" Tink beamed at her and kissed her on the cheek. The pixie zoomed around her in excitement and tugged on her hair. Wendy laughed and said, "It's good to see you too, Tink! But you've got to save Peter!" Tink saluted her and zoomed off into the night sky. Wendy now stood at the window, as she had all those year ago when Peter had first convinced her to go to Neverland with him. She felt like she was thirteen years old again and wanting to escape. She remembered Peter's words to her like he had just said them yesterday, _"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."_ Wendy smiled to herself secretly and whispered out loud, "Never, is an awfully long time."

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I wrote an exam on Thursday and I wanted to be nice and fresh so that this chapter could be perfect! I hope you guys like it! Pretty please leave a review to let me know! I'm dying to hear! The end is nigh! Also as always thanks to my loyal reviewers, and particularly to_ _ **Light Angel**_ _who has encouraged me from day one!_

 _On a side note, I have just started a Little Mermaid fanfic. If you guys are Disney lovers, like myself, please check it out. It's called "Land and Sea." Would love to hear what you guys think! Love to everyone who supports and follows this story!_


	42. PETER RETURNS

As Wendy waited on the windowsill, she felt the connection between herself and Peter disintegrate as he left Neverland. She wondered how long it would take him to fly back and she wondered if it would be the last time he would ever fly! It made her sad to think about it, but at the same time her ecstatic feeling overrode any sad feelings.

Wendy waited anxiously by her window. Fifteen minutes went past and still nothing as she paced her room. Half an hour later, she still stood where she had stood in this exact same spot six years ago and had debated leaving her home for the magical place Peter Pan spoke of called Neverland. She had never dreamed he would love her enough to sacrifice that special place for her.

Suddenly, as Wendy was reminiscing, she caught a glimpse of a flying spec in the sky, quite a distance off, but a spec none the less. As it grew closer and closer, she could hardly breathe and she watched animatedly as the man she loved more than anything else in the world flew back to her! He was going slower than usual, much slower, for that matter, but she didn't care! Tink was circling him constantly and spraying pixie dust at him all the time. Wendy was simply beaming as she held her hands out as he approached her and she clutched at the nights sky.

As he got nearer, Wendy could see that Peter was crying, but also smiling as widely as she was. He kept bobbing up and down because his big body was weighing him down. He seemed _exhausted_ from the flight. Flying had _never_ exhausted Peter Pan before, in his thousands of years of practicing it, but Wendy knew it was because this was possibly his last time.

After about what felt like _forever_ , Peter landed on her window and the tears still ran down his cheeks. Wendy hugged him feverishly and he clung to her as though his life depended on it. Then she lifted his face so she could stare into his bright blue eyes and whispered, "I love you, so, _so much!_ You are _never_ leaving me again, do you understand?" Peter nodded and beamed through his tears, "Never. I love you more than anything else in _this_ world." He kissed her until her lips bruised and then he just hugged her so tightly until she couldn't breathe, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't feel close enough! They stood like that for a long time. It might have been days or months or forever. Wendy could feel Peter shaking. She knew he was emotionally drained after the goodbye he had just given to the island that had always been his home.

Eventually, there was a tug on her hair and after Wendy wiped back some of her own tears, she gasped and squealed in delight, "TINK! TINKERBELL, _you're_ _ **alive**_! Is still can't believe it!" The fairy beamed happily at Wendy and Tink said something to Peter. Peter smiled through his tears and he said, "Tink says you better look after me or else she'll give you hell." Wendy laughed and nodded in agreement, "I bet she will and I wouldn't blame her for it!" Tink whispered something else in Peter's ear. Peter grinned at the fairy and then whispered, "She said I better look after too or else…" and Wendy wiped the last of his tears off his handsome face. Wendy smiled happily, "Of course, Tink! I wouldn't dream otherwise." Then Tink handed Wendy and Peter each something small. Wendy gasped at what it was, "Is this…?"  
There was fairy dust inside the tiny bags Tink had given them and Tink nodded and muttered in her little fairy voice to Peter. Peter beamed a broad smile, "Pixie Dust! For when we want to return?! Tink…you're the best! I don't know how I lived without you for so long!" Tink shrugged and replied something. Peter looked like he was about to tear up again and he whispered to her, "I love you too, Tink." Wendy felt like crying herself as she watched Tinkerbell kiss Peter's cheek. Tink turned to Wendy and said something so Wendy looked to Peter for translation. He beamed the brightest smile Wendy had ever seen him give and he said, "Tink says she will come one day and take our children to Neverland!"  
Wendy's heart raced at the mere mention of _their children_. Peter would simply _never_ have agreed to that several years ago. Wendy curtsied to the fairy and said, "I'd like that very much, Tink." Tinkerbell saluted her and kissed her cheek too before flying off into the night sky. They watched her leave until she was out of sight, Wendy's hands wrapped around Peter's torso, his chin resting on top of her head.

 **Peter:**

Peter felt at peace for the first time since Wendy had left Neverland and left him all those years ago. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he was never letting her go. He pulled Wendy's chin up so that he was staring into her big, blue eyes and whispered, "I'm never leaving you again, ok?" Wendy nodded and almost swayed sideways as she whispered, "I'm not leaving you either." Then Peter couldn't control his urge anymore and pressed his lips to Wendy's. She smelt of lavender and vanilla and it was the most beautiful smell in the world. Her lips were so gentle that I didn't want to be too forceful, but her lips were pushing against mine in the most forceful way that I wanted to give in. That naivety of never letting her go again was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and the lost boys…who weren't so lost anymore, tumbled into the room, the twins practically getting trampled on!

They all ran at Peter, shouting and screaming his name! The only one who wasn't, Peter noticed, was Slightly. He found that odd. Slightly had been his best man in Neverland, and a leader. Why now was he looking uncertain? It took a moment or two for Peter to recognize some of the boys, but he recognized Slightly instantly. The rest of them were fawning over him. There was a knock on the door and suddenly, everyone froze.

A tall, beautiful woman entered the room and Peter froze in a panic. This must be Wendy's mother. He'd seen her years ago, when he had come to close the nursery's window. She looked a lot older now though and of course he remembered her from the one time when Wendy had told her mum Peter was real. He had to remind himself that this lady _believed in him_.

She smiled kindly as Wendy stepped forward, pulling Peter with her through the crowd of…teenagers for they weren't boys anymore. Wendy swallowed and said nervously, "Mother, I'd like you to meet Peter Pan." Wendy's mother held out her hand and Peter nervously shook it as the woman asked, "How do you do, Peter? I have so been looking forward to meeting you."

Peter wasn't sure what to say. He didn't like parents, but surely Mrs. Darling knew that from Wendy's stories? He swallowed and replied hastily, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am." Mrs. Darling eyed Peter's attire…his Neverland outfit of leaves. Peter had made new ones when he'd been back this time. He'd outgrown his child ones and he felt strange being in Neverland with the clothes from this world. Wendy hadn't realized he'd been wearing it the whole time- a new one he had made for his adult-sized body. Wendy's mother said, "I don't mean to critise Peter but I think you better change before Mr. Darling sees you like that. You want to make a good first impression."

Peter swallowed hard. This was the part he'd always been worried about- the part where he changed into a man. He had to dress properly of course. Mrs. Darling smiled as he glanced nervously at Wendy and she said calmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a tuxedo for you. You look about the same size as John."

Peter nodded and kissed Wendy on the cheek as he followed Mrs. Darling to John's room. He walked in awe as he stared at the massiveness of the house before him. He whistled, "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Darling." She turned and smiled to him, "Thank you, Peter. We needed to move after adopting all of your lost boys." He nodded and smiled appreciatively, "Thank you. It made me really happy that they had found their true home."  
Mrs. Darling frowned, "Really? From what Wendy told me, it made you very depressed." They carried on walking towards the end bedroom and Peter had completely forgotten that Wendy's mother knew his entire history! It felt strange considering he didn't know a thing about her. As they were nearing John's room, Peter was about to reply when a voice echoed from down below, "Mary! What's taking so long! We've got guests!"  
Mrs. Darling's eyes widened in panic for a moment and she whispered to Peter, "Go to John's room! The last one on the end!" Peter did as he was told and hurried into John's room. It was completely _boring_ in comparison to Wendy's, whose room was delicate and lady like. This room had no character whatsoever and had no colors- it was just plain white- and seemed completely like John. Mrs. Darling spoke to her husband, "I'm coming now, dear. Just fetching a…a watch for John from his room." There was a loud commotion and Peter guessed it to be the boys all running down the massive stairway.

Mrs. Darling returned and said, "I'm sorry about that. My husband tends to be impatient when kept waiting." Peter nodded and said, "He doesn't sound like he's in a good mood either. Maybe I can just stay up here with Wendy and not meet him tonight…" Mrs. Darling raised a delicate eyebrow, "No, you're going to meet him because then at least he might respect you."  
Peter couldn't look at her and he felt butterflies of nerves in his stomach. It felt natural to speak to Mrs. Darling. Mr. Darling seemed like a frightening human being and everything Peter had avoided being for his whole life. Mrs. Darling somehow seemed to understand his thoughts and her expression softened, "Peter, come and sit here with me." She patted the bed and Peter nervously sat on the end, facing her. She smiled and said, "My husband is a difficult person at times, yes. But he has to be. Consider this, Peter, he has seven children to look after and take care of. He also has me to worry about. It puts a lot of stress on a person. And he only wants what's best for them."

Peter couldn't help but blurt them, "But surely I'm not the best for Wendy, then? She could do so much better! She could end up with Sebastian and everybody would be happy." Mrs. Darling shook her head, "No my dear. That's where you're mistaken. Nobody has changed her like you have. She's never loved anyone like she loves you. She's never even come close. Prove to my husband that you can make Wendy happy, and he will accept you with open arms. He will be skeptical at first, so it will take time." Peter smiled at her gratefully and he could see where Wendy's loving nature came from _immediately_.

Peter smiled and said thankfully, "Thank you. I reckon now would not be a good time to try and tell him about Neverland though." Mrs. Darling laughed, "No, it's probably the worst time. Just tell him you're a friend who studies with Wendy and I said you could come for Christmas dinner." She then surprised Peter completely by leaning in and giving him a hug.

He wasn't sure what else to do except hug her back and he whispered, "Thank you…for believing in me." The lady pulled away and smiled, "Of course, Peter. Now go and take a shower and then put these on. I'll tell Wendy to wait outside for you." He nodded and watched her go, thinking for once, that he might actually be able to have a family.

 _A/N: Hi guys! So Peter has finally returned and I couldn't be happier! I hope you all feel the same! Don't worry, this isn't the end, it's just_ _ **The**_ _ **Beginning**_ _ **of the End**_ _. I really and truly appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've been getting because they rock my world and keep me so motivated to keep writing this story! Who knows, I might even do a random chapter now and again after this if there is enough demand for it! So far this story is_ _ **98**_ _word document pages and it really wouldn't be if I didn't have the support I get from everyone! So thank you truly from the bottom of my heart! It truly means the world to me!_ _ **Don't worry there is still more to this story! Please**_ _let me know what you think!_

 ** _On a side note: if you are a HUGE Disney fan like myself, please check out my Little Mermaid fanfic called Land and Sea, and let me know what you think! Thanks again to all!_**


	43. Fantasy became reality

**Wendy:**

Her mother had just told her to wait outside John's door for Peter. He was taking an awful long time. Eventually, she knocked on the door and asked, "Peter, is everything alright?" He replied, "Come in, Wendy." She gasped when she saw him standing in the shiny tuxedo! He looked….so handsome she couldn't believe it was him. She'd seen him in a tux at Oxford of course, but this looked _even better_.  
Wendy laughed when she saw he was fiddling with his tie. She said, "Here, let me do it." Peter rolled his eyes and commented, "How sad is it that I can't even do my own tie?" Wendy smiled and calmly did it for him. Matthew had taught her how to do one when they were dating. She giggled and said, "Not to worry, father gets mother to do it for him all the time. Most men can't, you know." She winked at him and he felt slightly better.

He stood back when he finished and looked at her. He gasped and said, "Wendy! You're wearing the pink dress!" She giggled and blushed, "I promised you I would, didn't I?" Peter smirked and she felt her insides tumble, "That you did! And you look even better in it now that I can see you in the flesh." Wendy blushed so brightly and Peter leant down without a moment's hesitation and pressed his lips to hers. Wendy smiled against his luscious lips and they were only broken apart when there was a knock on the door.

 **Slightly:**

Slightly had just walked in on Peter and Wendy snogging! He had opened the door but neither of them heard. He glanced at the floor and decided knocking was the best way to announce his presence. They jumped apart and Wendy straightened her hair in embarrassment. Slightly said, "Wendy…your father wants you downstairs. Sebastian is waiting for you."  
Wendy blushed and nodded, "Alright. I want to introduce Peter to father though." Slightly nodded and Peter said to Wendy warmly, "Wendy, do you mind lease if I have a moment alone with Slightly?" Wendy nodded and kissed is cheek, "I'll wait for you boys outside."

Wendy closed the door and Slightly couldn't _believe_ that Peter was actually a man standing here in front of him. Peter was now everything he had spent his whole life rejecting. Slightly had wanted Peter back, but now he felt nervous that he was actually here. Part of him still expected Peter to be the twelve year old boy they had left behind in Neverland.

Peter inched towards him and Slightly didn't move. Peter sighed, "Slightly, you know the whole story don't you? I had no control over…this." He gestured to his height, indicating his growth. Slightly wasn't sure how he was feeling right now…maybe somewhat betrayed and resentful? He had always firmly believed that Peter would never grow up, even for Wendy. So why did he feel uneasy now that Peter had? It wasn't any of his business what Peter did with his life.

Slightly asked in a whisper, "What about Neverland? How will the island survive without you?" Peter grinned, "Neverland will survive far better without me than it did with me in the last few years. The fairies have returned." Slightly gasped, "It worked?! And…Tink?" Peter beamed brightly, "Tink…I don't know how…Tink has about a million lives, but she somehow is alive and better than ever." Slightly grinned and sighed in relief, "Phew! That is a relief! I was so worried."

Peter nodded and walked closer to him, before handing him a tiny sized fairy bag. Slightly frowned, "What's this?" he asked curiously. Peter smiled widely and answered, "Pixie Dust. If you ever feel the need to go home." Slightly's jaw dropped and he floundered around for something to say, "Wh… _what_? But…it's _yours_." Peter shrugged nonchalantly, "I have a spare if need be. Tink gave Wendy one too."

Slightly hugged Peter then, regardless of whether or not he had ditched Neverland and gone against his very beliefs. If Peter had given Slightly a way back home, he might well use it one day. They hugged briefly before Slightly stammered, "Th…thank you, Peter!" Peter grinned and then there was a knock on the door, "Boys, dinner is ready. And I still have to introduce you, Peter." Peter nodded and grinned, "Duty calls." Slightly hid the little bag of fairy dust into one of his pockets and they headed downstairs to face the music.

 **Wendy:**

Wendy couldn't actually _believe_ what she was about to do…she was about to introduce Peter to _her father_! She'd simultaneously dreamt of and dreaded this moment for years. To be fair she'd never actually thought it would come to fruition, but this was a fantasy that was turning into reality to before their eyes.

Wendy turned to Peter abruptly before they headed down the staircase and said, "Just let me do all the talking, ok? At least until he gets over the shock." Peter nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Alright. I'm more than ok with that." Her mother hurried into the entrance hall downstairs, "Wendy! Hurry! You're keeping everyone waiting!" Wendy nodded and Peter took her hand as he led her down the stairs. Wendy kept her breathing under control. She paused outside the dining room and then with a deep breath, they entered. Everyone's conversation stopped as they all turned to stare at her and Peter. The lost boys' smiles lit up the room and Slightly went to go and get an extra chair for Peter. Wendy announced, "Sorry everyone. I forgot to mention that Peter was coming for dinner. He studies with me."

A deadly silence fell across the table. Her father stood up and asked stiffly, "You never mentioned you were bringing a guest before, Wendy. We don't have enough space for him, I'm afraid." Wendy refrained from rolling her eyes and one of the servants pulled out a chair for her, "Here you go, Miss. Darling." Wendy swallowed and thanked the servant. The chair was placed next to Michael at the far end of the table where her father was sitting. She swallowed as she walked back up that end and Patrick, the waiter asked, "Would Miss Darling like to sit next to our new guest?" Wendy shook her head and said, "Thank you, but I'll sit in my original spot."  
Her mother pulled at Mr. Darling's waist coat and said firmly, "George! Sit down! You're looking ridiculous!" Her father slowly, but in a rather disgruntled manner, sat down and Peter took his seat between Michael and her mother. Wendy was now sitting almost exactly opposite Peter, with Sebastian on her right and John and his girlfriend Victoria on her left.

Victoria asked her, "So how did you two meet? Do you take the same classes?" Wendy shook her head and replied, "No, we met through a mutual friend actually." Victoria quite easily engaged Peter in conversation and they spoke about what he was studying. Sebastian sitting beside her remained stone cold silent, as did his mother who sat on the other side of her father.

Wendy was relieved when desserts were being finished off and coffee came. It meant the evening was almost over. She. Halfway through her pudding, Sebastian commented icily, "You never told me you were interested in someone else." Wendy raised her eyebrows and said, "I didn't know we were exclusive. And I never said anything about being interested in him." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders sulkily, "I wanted to be. We went to a wedding together and everything." Wendy sighed and shook her head, "Well I'm sorry but you never stated that you wanted to be in a relationship with me." Sebastian grumbled, "I thought it was pretty obvious. I was trying to give you time to get used to the idea. I didn't realize you were waiting for someone else." Wendy shrugged and sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel about someone. I'd still like to be friends though."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Really? You…you'd like to be?" Wendy nodded and smiled, "Of course! I consider you a good friend." He grinned and then Patrick announced, Mr. James, there is a visitor at the door for you." Slightly frowned and Aunt Millicent asked, "James, are you expecting someone? It's twelve in the evening!" Slightly shook his head and grimaced, "Not that I know of." He got up from the table and headed to the door.

 _A/N: I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone for the lovely comment! They really are the most motivating part of writing this story! I'm glad you're all still enjoying it! Any suggestions are more than welcome! I'm trying to update at least once every weekend while I write exams. My study breaks I use for writing sometimes. So please bear with me for the next two weeks while things are a bit hectic! Much love to all for the support and kind words!_


	44. Another Thimble

**Slightly:**

Slightly excused himself from the chaotic dining room table. He guessed who it was before he saw her-Rose. She was dressed in a warm coat and a long formal dress. He saw a carriage outside waiting for her and she said, "James, do you mind if I…have a word?" Slightly shrugged and showed her in. Surely if she had travelled all this way, she must have something important to say?

They went into the living room which was on the opposite side of the entrance hall to the dining room. He closed the door for fear of this conversation being overheard and he asked, "What's up? I wasn't expecting you." He tried to sound nonchalant about it but he somehow feared he was failing miserably.

Rose sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry, James. About the uh…the kiss and leading you on." He raised his eyebrows and asked irritably, "You came all the way here on Christmas eve to tell me that? Surely you should be with your _betrothed_." He said the word ' _betrothed'_ rather sarcastically and then immediately felt bad. Rose smiled a sly smile and said sneakily, "Well, that's the thing…he isn't my betrothed anymore." Slightly raised his eyebrows sky high and asked, "What? Are you kidding me?"  
Rose shook her head and blushed, "No. Because I told my parents about kissing you. I couldn't stop thinking about it you see. And I decided I needed to be honest with them and honest with myself. I like you, James. A _lot_."

She was bright red by now and it bought out the turquoise color in her eyes. Slightly shivered and it wasn't from the cold so he whispered, "What did your parents say?" Rose inched closer to him and said, "They're happy as long as I'm happy." Slightly nodded, taking in a lot of new information. He just said, "Wow…" not sure how else to respond. Then he realized he could have sounded more enthusiastic. Rose smiled shyly and said, "So, I was wondering if we can start from the beginning, with a Christmas present?" She pulled out one which she had been hiding behind her back. Slightly hadn't even seen it until now.

He took it hesitantly and whispered, "Thanks, I guess. I'm sorry I don't have one for you," before he had even opened it. Rose smiled kindly and said, "It's for when you're bored and need something to read." He lifted off the lid to find a beautiful copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ nestled in the box. Slightly raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but smile, "Really? You know I loved Othello so much…" Rose shrugged and grinned, "I think you'll like this one a lot more. Just promise me you'll give it a try?" Slightly grinned back at her, "I will, as long as I can give you a…" he laughed as he said it, "A thimble." Rose raised her eyebrows and said curiously, "Uh…ok…"

Slightly placed the box down on a sofa and walked towards her. When they were close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a soft peck on her lips. She sighed happily and molded herself to him. The kiss was just heating up when one of the waiters knocked on the door. They jumped apart and Rose was blushing furiously. The waiter looked embarrassed and he said quickly, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. James. Miss Shaws' parents are waiting for her outside in the carriage and they are getting rather cold. They'd like to go home."

James nodded and walked to the door with Rose, hand in hand. He jumped when he saw Wendy standing at the entrance of the dining room door, arms folded. She was smiling at him and he suddenly realized that she must have been the one to tell the waiter to come and interrupt. He scowled at her and when Rose saw her she waved, "Merry Christmas Wendy." Wendy grinned back at the girl, "Merry Christmas to you too, Rose. Be sure to stop by in the holidays. James simply must invite you for a family lunch!"

Slightly tried not to roll his eyes at his cousins' obvious remark at them being an item but he was glad she was back to her normal, joking self again. She'd tried her best without Peter- he could tell- but it had by no means been easy. He was now truly happy for them. And he was happy that the girl he had set his eyes on since day one felt the same way for him as he felt for her. Could Christmas get any better? Slightly didn't think so.

Slightly lent forward and kissed Rose's cheek before whispering, "You really must come for lunch though. Maybe next Sunday?" Rose nodded eagerly, "I'd like that very much." Slightly whispered, "Me too. Merry Christmas, Rose." She hugged him once more before hurrying off into the cold, frosty snow.

 _A/N: Hi all! Thanks so much for the continuous, positive feedback! Really makes my day! I know this is a quick chapter but I hope you guys enjoy this little Rose- Slightly scene! Let me know what you think and as always thanks a mil for the support!_


	45. Six Months Later: Bonding Time

**Six months later:**

Peter was back at Oxford with Wendy. He was retaking a course or two which he had failed because of his time spent in Neverland, but he was working hard on his grades. It got tiresome when all he wanted to do was spend time with Wendy, but that wasn't always possible.

One Friday afternoon, his phone rang and he assumed it was Wendy. Sometimes it was Mrs. Darling to check on him or to ask him over for the weekend, but other than that it was usually Wendy. He answered the phone with a smile, "Wendy?" There was silence for a moment and then a response, "Uh…no it's George."  
Peter did a double take! This was the first time _ever_ that Mr. Darling had phoned him and called himself by his first name to Peter. Peter was a bit shocked and finally responded, "Mr. Darling…what a pleasant surprise." He still had the feeling that Mr. Darling wasn't so sure of him, so this phone call was entirely unexpected.

George mumbled awkwardly on the other end, "Peter, my wife suggested that maybe I need to get to know you without the family being around." Peter grimaced, not liking the sound of this. Mr. Darling grumbled, "I blatantly refused to do so because I said I'm sure you'd like it about as much as I do." Peter laughed and replied, "You've got that right." Mr. Darling actually laughed and said, "So on my wife's behalf, I'd like to come and visit the campus tonight. Maybe take you out for a drink?"  
Peter thought about it. Wendy had been insisting for the last little while that Peter needed more one on one time with her father. She had she felt _neither_ of them were making an effort to be on better terms. Peter finally agreed, "Alright. Let's do it. Do you know the _Craft Bar_?" Mr. Darling replied quickly, "Indeed I do. Should we meet there?" Peter nodded and asked, "Tonight? At six?" Mr. Darling replied promptly, "Good idea. I'll see you then, Peter." Peter smiled and replied, "Thank you for trying." Mr. Darling paused for a minute before replying, "I'll see you then," before hanging up the phone.

 **Mr. George Darling:**

George was waiting for Peter Pan in the bar at the exact time mentioned. He was going to get to know the boy who had been dining in his home for months now. Yet he barely knew anything more about him other than his first name. George Darling didn't pry much into his children's lives. Having so many of them, it was often difficult to keep track of whom was dating whom and each individual persons back story.

But with his daughter it was different. The guys could take care of themselves. Wendy would have to be provided for. He was sure she'd be having her own job one day-that he had no doubt- but he still wanted someone who could care of her no matter what the financial state. She seemed besotted with this Peter bloke and he wanted to know more about him too. Mary had implied the other evening that she thought it was quite serious between these two. This statement had made George feel nervous and this had gotten him to reach out to Peter first. He had hoped the boy would man up and speak to him first, but oh well…

George waited in the bar which was relatively empty for a Thursday evening. He'd ordered a glass of wine in the meantime and was waiting for the boy. The music wasn't deafeningly loud thank goodness as with most bars.

Finally, George saw the boy walk through the entrance. He was sitting closer to the back of the room and Peter made his way over. George got up, held out his hand to shake it, as was customary, and Peter did so. George asked Peter, "What a drink? It's on me." Peter looked surprised again and replied in a mumble, "Um…thank you." The waitress came and ordered the drink.

 **Peter:**

Peter couldn't remember a time he had phone more nervous than sitting at table with Wendy's father in the middle of a semi-empty bar. He had ordered a glass of wine, feeling like it might help calm his nerves. There was an awkward silence between them that lasted far too long and then George finally spoke, "My wife seems to be under the impression that you are very serious about Wendy."

Peter hadn't expected this. This was why the old codger had come down here? To tell Peter he couldn't marry Wendy…he felt his heart sink. Instead he just nodded, "I'm very much in love with her and I always have been. Ever since I can remember." swallowed and Peter could see that he wasn't sure what to say next. He took a swig of wine and asked, "So I shouldn't be expecting this relationship to end anytime soon?" Peter shook his head and whispered, "Not where I'm concerned and I think it's the same for Wendy too. We've been apart for too long to be separated again."

Mr. Darling frowned and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Peter worried that maybe he had said to much. He sighed and said, "Mr. Darling, I'd like to share with you where I came from, but I very much fear that you will not believe me." George sized him up and then he sighed, "Let me order a few rounds of beer before we go into this. And dinner on me."  
Peter nodded and they ordered burgers and beer between the two of them. George downed the whole glass of wine before Peter began explaining the time he'd been to Wendy's room and the moment he had first met her…

 **Mr. George Darling:**

George couldn't quite wrap his head around what this boy was telling him. He said his surname was _Pan_. Peter Pan? From Wendy's fantasy stories that she'd always told Michael and John? He was having a hard time digesting that this place called…He interrupted Peter quickly, "Sorry so are you telling me that this place called _Never…whatsit?_ " Peter seemed to be becoming impatient with him but he was trying to hide it. Peter sighed, " _Neverland._ "

Peter nodded and George frowned, "And that is where you were a boy for many years and you could _fly_ before you met my daughter…and…" Peter finished his sentence, "And I fell in love with her when I was twelve years old and so I started growing up."

George felt skeptical to say the least. Peter sighed and said, "Listen, I didn't want to tell you for this very reason. I knew you wouldn't believe me and if I was in your shoes, I probably wouldn't believe you either. But Michael and John as well as all of your other children and Slightly believe because they've shared the journey with me. I'm not asking you to believe it…I'm just telling you the truth…"  
George frowned and held his hand up to stop the boy from making false accusations. He was about two glasses of wine and one beer in now so he said slowly, "I never said I don't believe you, boy. It's just very difficult to process. I'm sure you can understand that. I'm not one to easily believe in fantastical things. I've been telling Wendy she's got a wonderful imagination for years. But now that you're telling me the same story she tells all the time…I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

George sighed. He felt like his brain was exploding from too much wine and beer. He needed it though if he was going to have any chance of understanding this boys story. He placed his head in his arms and Peter asked worriedly, "Mr. Darling, should I call you a cab?" George grunted and shook his head, "No, Peter. I'm fine, thanks. Just give me a minute." His head was throbbing. He rubbed his temples and said, "You're telling me that my daughter has not been lying all along?" Peter shook his head and replied, "You can ask Michael and John, or anyone one of your sons. They'll tell you the same thing." George grimaced and asked, "And your fairy who died twice?" Peter smiled and replied, "She's back to life. All the fairies are back in Neverland." George sat up and called the waitress.

 **Peter:**

Peter still wasn't sure if Mr. Darling believed him. When he called for the waitress he assumed the conversation was over and he had had enough of Peter's so-called make believe story. He sighed and shook his head as he said slurring his words, "Canwe have thebill please ma'am?" She nodded and replied, "Certainly, sir."

George nodded and said, "I think I will need to call a cab. Thanks for sharing your story with me." Peter frowned and shrugged, "No problem." They were silent and George sighed, "Give me time, Peter. It's a lot to digest in one setting." Peter nodded and smiled a little, "No problem, Mr. Darling." George rolled his eyes, "Please just call me George. Mr. Darling is making me feel old every time you say it." Peter couldn't help but laugh at that.

 _A/N; Hi All! So I thought it would be cute for Peter and Mr. Darling to have some bonding time. What do you think? Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and supporters. I'm going to do a long list of shout outs because it's been a long time coming. Thank you to:_ _ **lostboyfan8797; LightAngel; JaxJax; Imaginative-Believer; fluffybuttercup; Guest; and Emma for the last several comments!**_ _You guys rock! Let me know what you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Just gives a different perspective on George I think._


	46. Girls Night In

**Wendy:**

The Christmas holidays had come to an end and all too soon for Wendy's liking. All she wanted was to spend more time with Peter and she wanted nothing more than for him to become acquainted with her family. But that was of course, her being unrealistic and now she was back to reality, in her flat and writing her final draft of her adventures to Neverland. After the positive feedback she'd received from her lecturer, she was more motivated than ever to hand this in. The due date was in three days, and Wendy was anxiously scribbling every last detail of Neverland down, now that the memories had once again become clear and vivid.

There was a knock on the door and Wendy hopped up, surprised. She knew Peter was working hard too and she hadn't been expecting him. It was a Friday evening and she knew he was having dinner with her father- she'd been very pleased that one of them had made the effort. Wendy opened the door to find Emily standing there, with a bag Chinese food and a bottle of wine.  
Wendy laughed and let her friend inside. She asked, "What's this?" Emily shrugged and walked inside, "I'm hungry and I miss my friend. When you're not busy writing you're shacked up with lover boy." Wendy giggled and rolled her eyes as she closed the door, "I'll have you know, _lover boy_ is busy having lunch with my father."

Emily paused and turned slowly to face her, surprised, "Are you serious? Did Peter finally ask your dad to spend time with him?" Wendy shook her head and sighed, "No, unfortunately my father had to ask him. Clearly my mother is better at persuasion than I am." Emily got the corkscrew out of Wendy's drawers and smiled as she uncapped the bottle.

Wendy raised her eyebrows, "Seriously though, what's the wine for?" Emily chuckled, "For when your book gets published in three days time!" Wendy rolled her eyes again and shook her head, "Forever the optimistic, Em!" Emily laughed and shrugged as she poured them each a glass and then they raised them as Emily said, "Cheers to that!" Wendy nodded and took a sip. She smiled, "Can we start on the Spring Rolls first?" Emily nodded and they grabbed a plate and piled it full of food.

They sat on the sofa and Wendy asked, "How's Ryan doing?" Ryan was Emily's latest guy and she shrugged, "He's fine I guess. I haven't seen him much lately though. With this due date I just haven't had the energy." Wendy took a sip of wine and replied, "Tell me about it. I feel like I never even get to see Peter anymore."

She sighed and Emily shook her head, "Oh please! You guys are inseparable! It's too cute! When's the wedding?" Wendy nearly spluttered and choked out her wine simultaneously. Emily looked genuinely surprised and she asked worriedly, "You're not having _second_ _thoughts_ about this guy surely? After _everything_ you've been through together?" Wendy sighed and shook her head, "No…it's not that. It's more like we haven't discussed it. And until my dad gets to know him better, I don't think we will."

Emily sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Wendy. I honestly thought that you would have spoken about it with him by now. You and Matthew happened pretty quickly. I guess I just assumed the same for Peter." Wendy shook her head, "No. I _wish_ I knew how my dad was taking the news. I told Peter to phone me as soon as they were finished. They clearly haven't yet."

Emily contemplated this and she looked at her watch, "Well to be fair, it's only eight right now. There's still plenty of time." Wendy nodded and sighed as she glanced at the clock on her wall. She asked Emily, "How far are you on your story?" Emily shrugged and replied, "Not nearly done. I can't stay too long. I've still got more writing to do. My hand is dead!" Wendy smiled and showed Emily her hand, "I know the feeling. I've got a writing bump! It's so sore!"

They both shook their heads and then there was a knock on the door. Wendy hopped out and she smiled happily when she opened and found Peter on the other end. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "Hey Wendy. I've missed you so much." Wendy beamed dazedly as he hugged her tightly and whispered, "Missed you…" but before she could finished, he slammed his mouth on hers.  
Wendy giggled and pulled away, "Peter, we have company." Peter looked around her and saw Emily sitting on the couch. She grinned and said, "Hi there!" Peter blushed in embarrassment. He still didn't generally kiss Wendy in front of other people and Wendy wondered if he found it embarrassing. The fact that _he_ probably found it embarrassing made her like him even more.

Peter replied to Emily, "Hi Em. Sorry I didn't see you there." She shrugged and stood up, but first finished her glass of wine. She smiled and said, "Not to worry, I need to head anyway. You two finish the bottle." Emily winked at Wendy and she felt herself blush. She hugged her friend goodbye and Wendy said, "We'll celebrate properly in three days!" Wendy nodded, "Of course! Good luck Em!" She closed the door behind her friend and turned to Peter to interrogate him, "So…how did it go with my father?"

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm so sorry this has been so delayed! I've got a massive exam coming up on Tuesday, sigh. Yes I'm still writing. My hands are so sore so I don't know how I'm actually even typing right now! But anyway, this is just a tidbit for you guys! Hope you enjoy it and many thanks to all once again for the continued support!_


	47. The Proposal

**Peter:**

Peter sat down on the couch and smiled, "It went better than expected. I can't really say what he'll think in the morning though. He was kind of drinking throughout most of the meal." Wendy sighed and looked upset. She sat down beside him and Peter lifted her chin before whispering, "Hey, I'm not saying it went _badly_. I think he was just taking the time to process everything."  
Wendy nodded and sighed before shaking her head, "I just hoped that he would believe now that you're here in the flesh. I just wonder if he'll ever truly believe." Peter shrugged and kissed the top of her head before saying, "We can only do what we can, my dear." Wendy nodded smiled sweetly at him, causing his heart to pound as she whispered, "Thank you, Peter. For trying." Peter smiled and took her hand in his, "Anything for you my darling."  
There was silence between them and he wondered what she was thinking, so he asked her, "What's going on in your head?" She blushed profusely and shrugged, "I don't know…Emily and I were just talking…" Peter didn't know if he liked where this was going. She was usually so confident to tell him about anything that worried her. Now she was reluctant. Peter nodded slowly, "Yes…" trying not rush her. Wendy swallowed hard and now he could tell that she was nervous.

Peter gently lifted her chin again so that he could look into her big blue eyes, "You know you can tell me anything?" he muttered. Wendy bit her lip and he couldn't help but find it _extremely_ attractive when she did that. She was so cutely vulnerable right now. Wendy blurted out, "Emily had assumed that we had spoken about…getting married." She gasped as if she had been holding in oxygen for a long time and Peter smiled widely.

Wendy frowned and said curiously, "You're smiling…?" Peter chuckled and shook his head before replying, "You gave me a fright of my life. I thought you were going to say something horrible!" Wendy's frown deepened and she whispered, "You don't find the prospect of marriage horrible?" Peter frowned now, "Well…no. Your father asked me tonight how serious we were. I told him I didn't see us breaking up anytime soon unless you felt differently to me…which I didn't think you did." Wendy beamed brightly and said, "No…I don't ever want to break up with you. But, I don't know, it just makes me nervous talking about long term commitments with you after…"

I sighed and shook my head, letting go of her face and I whispered, "I feel like you'll never trust that I won't leave you. Wendy, I was a naïve little boy then. I didn't want to think I knew what love was. I was twelve years old! I don't know how else to make it any clearer how much I love you! I've grown up for you! I've left the home that I loved! I…"

He swallowed and then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks-what he had to do to convince her that she would always be the love of his life. He would ask her father later, but for right now, Peter just needed to convince her. He got down on one knee. Her eyes widened into orbits and she gasped as he took her hands in his and whispered, "Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I have loved you since the day I first met you. I loved you even when I didn't know I loved you. You changed me for the better. I would never take any of it back. Never. I love you more than anything else in the world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Wendy was tearing up and Peter couldn't really believe what he was doing! It just felt so _surreal_. He paused and his breath caught as she whispered tightly, "Yes Peter! I love you!" Peter got up and pulled her into a kiss that could have lasted decades. He smiled against her lips and he felt her unbutton his shirt. He knew her intentions. And he wasn't about to stop her. He loved this girl to the ends of the earth, and he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

 **Wendy:**

Wendy woke up to the phone chiming the next morning. She frowned. It was a Saturday! Who would be phoning her at this ungodly hour? She was still tangled in Peter's embrace and she glanced over at his smiling, relaxed, beautiful face. Then it hit her! He had asked her to _marry_ him last night!

It had been bothering Wendy that they hadn't slept together since Peter had been back here on earth. Now she grinned as the memories of their passion came flooding back to her from last night. She ignored the phone instead and decided to kiss Peter awake. He grinned sleepily and whispered, "Morning my darling." Wendy rested her head on his shoulder and replied, "Morning Peter. You're so cute when you sleep." Peter chuckled, "Been watching me have you?" Wendy blushed and nodded in embarrassment. He lifted his hand up and rubbed her cheeks, "You're so beautiful when you get embarrassed." The phone stopped ringing momentarily and she rolled her eyes as she collapsed down on his chest to hide her red face as she whispered, "You're just saying that."  
Peter kissed the top of her head and chuckled, "No I'm not," before the phone started ringing again. Peter groaned and Wendy sighed, "I better answer it." She did so and sighed internally as she heard who was on the line, "Morning mum." Peter smiled at her and Wendy stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, throwing it around herself.

Her mom said worriedly, "Sorry dear, did I wake you up?" Wendy shook her head and stifled a yawn, "No mum, you didn't." Her mother laughed lightly on the other end, "My dear I can tell I have. I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out how your book is getting along?" Wendy shrugged and replied, "It's been going well thanks. How's dad?" Her mother paused and then laughed her tinkling laugh, "He's passed out. He didn't go into work today and he keeps asking me if Neverland is real and a fairy called Tinkerbell."

Wendy giggled, "He sounds completely smashed!" Her mother sighed, "Yeah he is. Have you spoken to Peter? How did he find last night?" Wendy smirked at Peter cheekily and she laughed heartily, "I think he found last night good." Peter tried not to laugh and he got up and decided to make some breakfast for them while she was busy on the phone. He pulled his boxers on first though.

He found some eggs and begun to fry them up, and then he got some bacon out of her fridge too. She chatted for a few minutes and Peter listened to her tinkling laughter. He wondered how on earth he'd ever been so lucky to find a girl like this. He couldn't even believe that he had rejected her all those years ago. How naïve and dumb had he been?

When she finished her phone call, Wendy made her way over and tied her dressing gown. She smiled hugged him from behind and whispered, "I didn't know you could cook?" Peter chuckled, "I had to learn how to feed myself in my res." She rested her head against his back and he felt like his heart was pounding in his chest again. He whispered throatily, "Wendy…?" She whispered, "Hmm?" He sighed happily and said, "Would you mind please not leaning against me like that? It's very distracting." Wendy giggled and quickly removed herself from behind him, "I'm sorry, Peter. Didn't mean to distract you." Peter laughed, "Or did you?" She shrugged and hoisted herself up on the counter top.

Peter said swiftly, "I see you didn't tell your mother about…the proposal?" Wendy shook her head and sighed, "No, and not because I didn't want to Peter. But because I think it would be more prudent for you to ask my father first. I know my mother wouldn't mind…in fact she'd probably be delighted! But you know my father would think it was because you didn't respect him enough to ask…and well I don't want to deal with that drama."

Peter grinned and placed the egg on a piece of toast for her before replying, "I know, my love. I was thinking that too. I've actually wanted to propose ever since I got back from Neverland. I had to even ask Michael how one went about it. A bit embarrassing, isn't it?" Wendy lent over and kissed his cheek, "Well, you certainly waited long enough!"

 _A/N: Hi All! So I'm sorry again for the delays but I'm writing an exam tomorrow again! Sigh. Second last one. Finally! Anyway…this is a pretty exciting chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did and let me know what you think! This story is now officially 107 word document pages long! Eeek! So exciting! What do you think? Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!_


	48. A dream come true

**Wendy:**

Wendy was walking towards her lecturers office and she felt extremely nervous. This was it. Her future lay in her hands and she was about to deliver it to the person who could or might not change her life forever. She was about to take her final draft to Professor Smit (who had believed in her and thought she could do well since day one), Professor Kennedy and Professor Rollins. They were her main three lecturers in her course and they would each take time reading her work. She had been told by Professor Smit that she might stand a chance of a publication deal with them at the end of the year. The three of them owned shares in _Puffin_ books and so had good contacts.  
Wendy felt herself inhaling and exhaling consciously, forcing herself to breathe as she walked up the stairs to their offices. Everyone had an appointment with the group so that they could discuss their stories, and where they would see themselves in the future.

She got there ten minutes early. It was always better to be early then to be late with these kinds of things. I sat nervously on the bench and tried to think about what I was going to stay. The story was in a binder in my handwriting and came with a section of footnotes too and an essay about why I wanted to be an author. It had been my dream even before I had gone to Neverland, so that had been the easiest part of it all.

Eventually another girl in my class, Jessica, came out and she looked as white as a sheet! It made me panic a little but I smiled at her encouragingly. Professor Smit came out and said, "Miss Darling?" I smiled at her nervously and she nodded encouragingly at me. I had the strangest feeling she wanted me to do well. It gave me confidence though.  
Wendy walked in, dressed in a high wasted, knee length black skirt and a red blouse. It wasn't something she'd normally wear but she had to look professional. Especially now. Her reputation was everything. Professor Smit sat in the middle, and both men on either side of her. The head of department, Professor Kennedy said, "Well now, Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling, that is you correct?" I nodded and whispered, "Yes, Sir." Professor Kennedy never actually lectured. He just prepared the assignments and such. He was quite an intimidating man and he peered over his glasses at me as he said, "Your story was…" He pulled out the rough draft with my story in it. The file had my name printed and it probably contained all of my assignments and year marks throughout the course.  
I swallowed worriedly as he lifted it and nodded, "Ah yes! Adventures in Neverland…Miss Smit believes it shows fantastic use of the imagination." Wendy smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Sir." He shrugged and said, "Don't thank me, thank Miss Smit." Wendy smiled nervously at her professor and whispered, "Thank you, Miss Smit."

Professor Kennedy slammed the file down and Wendy jumped in her seat. It hit the desk hard and Professor Kennedy sighed, "Now listen, Miss Wendy, I don't take to fantasy stories. They're not my cup of tea." Wendy bit her lip, fearing the worst. This couldn't be good. She glanced at Miss Smit anxiously and she continued smiling, not giving anything away.

Professor Kennedy smiled at me then, "But I like your story." Mr. Rollins started laughing at the obvious look of despair on my face that was there a moment ago. Professor Kennedy grinned liked a hyena then and said, "We would _love_ to publish your story with _Puffin_ books, if you are wanting to that is." Wendy beamed so brightly that she felt like the sun was shining around her as she squealed, "Oh yes please! It's my dream come true!"  
Professor Kennedy chuckled and Wendy wanted to hug him but refrained herself. He nodded to Professor Rollins, "We all enjoyed it very much. It was very _different_ from anything we've read before. A boy who wouldn't grow up but fell in love anyway? Beautiful. Pure genius!" Wendy felt like she was going to explode with happiness. Miss Smit grinned at her too, "I knew you had it in you, my dear! You have an aggregate of, what was her aggregate, Jeremy?" She was speaking to Professor Kennedy.

Professor Kennedy glanced at Wendy's file, "Her overall aggregate was eighty eight percent. Not bad, eh?" Wendy laughed in relief! All she wanted to do now was go home and tell Peter. And then mother and father and everyone else. Professor Rollins smiled warmly, "Not bad at all. Not bad at all. We would like to meet with you on Wednesday morning please, Miss Darling. Same place around ten am to discuss some more details. And we will have to draw up your contract." Wendy couldn't truly _believe_ what was happening. It was all so surreal!" She beamed happily and said, "Thank you so much, all of you! I am forever grateful!" They nodded and smiled happily, each getting up to shake her hand and congratulate her once more. _She was going to be an author!_

 **Peter:**

Last exam done? Check. Wendy's finished her year? Check. Peter was just waiting for Wendy in her flat so she could tell him the news as soon as she received it! He just wanted to know what her fate was as soon as she knew. He had no doubt in her abilities though.

Half an hour went by and finally there was a knock on the door. Peter jumped up and opened it quickly. Wendy stood there, looking upset and Peter frowned, "Wendy…" he was about to continue when she squealed, "Just kidding! They offered me a contract! I'm going to be an author!" Peter yelled in delight, lifted her in the air and swirled her around in excitement, "Wendy! You're brilliant! Didn't I tell you you could do it a thousand and one times!" She giggled and kissed him passionately, "You…did…Peter…" she whispered through the kisses. He chuckled and said, "Wendy…it's only three in the afternoon…we can't do this now…" She laughed and pulled away for a second, "And why not? I'm in the mood to celebrate. And this is how I want to."

Peter sighed and gave in as he let her start unbuttoning his shirt. He whispered against her lips as she kept kissing him, "You're a little minx you know that?" Wendy giggled and kissed his neck, "I do. But don't pretend you don't like it!" Peter laughed and sighed happily as his shirt came off and he walked them towards the bed. He gently lay Wendy on her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm not pretending." She smiled blissfully and he felt her shiver as she whispered back, "I know…I love you." Peter kissed her before whispering against her lips, "I love you more."

 _A/N: And there you have it folks! I feel so happy getting to this chapter! Woohoo! Also funny how I'm nearly finished my degree and so I'm kind of in the same position as Wendy in that sense. Anyway enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Thanks as always to those who review and particularly to_ _ **fluffybuttercup and LightAngel**_ _who review every time! Also don't worry there's still more to come!_


	49. How about forever?

**Wendy:**

Wendy walked out of the office on Monday morning feeling like she could conquer the world! She and Emily had been celebrating all weekend. They hadn't yet offered Emily a publication deal, but from what Wendy heard, Em was more keen to go into advertisement writing than book writing anyway.  
Wendy was beaming from the inside out when she saw Peter standing and waiting for her in a trench coat since it was drizzling. She smiled as he stood up and asked, "So…how did it go?" Wendy pretended to be forlorn, "They said after much consideration they were withdrawing their offer…" Peter's face dropped and she couldn't help but laugh internally as he said furiously, "How is that possible?! They basically _promised_ you a publication deal!"  
Wendy couldn't help but find it cute how angry he was becoming about all of this. She kissed his lips briefly and said, "I'm pulling your leg, Peter. They said they'll have published my story by Christmas this year." He lifted her up and spun her around elatedly. He chuckled and Wendy could practically _feel_ his happiness for her. It warmed her heart and he whispered, "I'm so proud of you!"  
Wendy beamed happily before saying, "The best part is they want to make it a trilogy!" Peter laughed and shook his head, "Amazing! Truly amazing! I have the smartest girlfriend in the world!" Wendy giggled and she shook her head before saying, "Well they couldn't end the story with the way I did, could they? After all, it would truly suck if the two lovers could never be together again, wouldn't it? Without any promises of a reunion?"

Peter shook his head and grinned, "That would be tragic, wouldn't it?" Wendy nodded in contemplation as they walked arm in arm and Peter asked, "Where does part two start?" Wendy smiled happily, "When I happen to see you at Oxford university and never knew you had grown up…for me." Peter smiled happily, "Sounds like a good start. And how does it end?" Wendy shrugged and replied, "Me dying in your world and returning to earth. I haven't figured out all the details yet of how I'm going to tell that part." Peter nodded and shook his head, "Yeah, that was my worst part. And part three of the novels?"  
Wendy smiled and giggled before leaning up to kiss his cheek before he whispered, "What's the last part?" Wendy blushed. She'd been hoping he wouldn't ask this but instead she whispered, "How about forever?" He nodded and beamed brightly before replying, "I like the sound of it." Wendy whispered as they reached her flat, "I do too."

 **Tiger Lily:**

It had been days since Peter had left Neverland. Tiger Lily was never sure how long it was really. The time always seemed slower when he wasn't here. But ever since Kele had been made prince of Neverland, the sun had come out again (properly) and the rains had fallen drastically. This meant that the land was growing rapidly, as if to make up for lost time.

But more importantly the magic was back in Neverland and the fairies were also reappearing everywhere. It made Tiger Lily happy to see them again. To see one fairy in particular made her extremely pleased. Tinkerbell had come and visited her right after Peter had returned to earth. They'd spoken almost every day since. Tinkerbell knew how Tiger Lily was feeling about Peter leaving-mixed emotions. Happy he was happy, but sad because the island wasn't the same without him.

However, now that Kele was crowned Prince of Neverland, her father who was well again, was insisting on the marriage going ahead. Tiger Lily could sense Dasan was nervous. He wanted to get married about as much as Tiger Lily did. Which was minimal to say the least.

Tiger Lily had noticed him moping the last few days. She went up to him and sat down beside him during the bonfire. She whispered, "What's bothering you?" Dasan shook his head and sighed, "I don't know. Pan made me a promise to go and search for my wife when he was in the other world. I haven't heard from him and I don't know how to contact him."  
Tiger Lily sighed and shook her head, "Remember time works differently there. We don't know if it's faster or slower. It might have been three days there and weeks here since he left. No one knows for sure." Dasan shook his head, "It doesn't matter how long it's been. I need to speak with him." Tiger Lily smiled and replied, "Perhaps I can help you out."  
Dasan nodded and asked seriously, "Would you? I would be in your debt." Tiger Lily shook her head, "Nonsense! It's a favor for a friend. Let's go and visit Shiera." She took Dasan's hand and he followed her warily. They arrived at Shiera's hut and Tiger Lily knocked on the door. Shiera responded, "Come in, whomever it is!"

They opened the door and her grandma was delighted to see her, "Oh dear grandchild! To what do I owe the please?" Tiger Lily smiled and said, "Dasan here, needs to be able to communicate with Peter. Is there anyway you can get some sort of connection going between them grandmamma?" She smiled as she lifted some shakers in the air. There was a crystal ball of sorts and she nodded, "Of course darling, where there is a will, there is a way."  
She spoke a chant which Tiger Lily wasn't familiar with and she saw the ball light up. Peter's face was depicted in the ball and he seemed to be looking into glass…She frowned in confusion and asked, "Grandmamma…what…?" Shiera shushed her and said to Dasan, you may now speak to him. He will hear you." Dasan nodded and Tiger Lily watched in amazement as Dasan spoke to Peter from a different world. This must have been what it felt like for him when he had to communicate with Wendy with just their thoughts. Tiger Lily couldn't help but feel a little ashamed about all of that.

 **Peter:**

Peter had just dropped Wendy off at her flat. He was awaiting his exam results before they could leave campus and graduation day. He had just heard the wonderful news about Wendy's novels and then he had treated her to lunch to celebrate. He was feel incredibly fulfilled and happy.

When he arrived home, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. As he was doing his teeth, the mirror in front of him sparked. He frowned in confusion and jumped back. That wasn't normal! Then it sparked more and more until eventually the whole thing was lit up green! Peter frowned in utter confusion and then to cap it all off, he saw Tiger Lily and Dasan's faces staring back at him! What the heck?!

He frowned and Dasan said, "Pan, I need to speak with you about my wife." Peter sighed and nodded, "I know Dasan. I haven't been able to locate her yet. I've been very busy with my course work." Dasan shook his head, "There should be no excuses, Pan. I trusted your word that you would make the effort to try and find her." Peter sighed indignantly, "I can't very well do much while I'm at Oxford!"  
Tiger Lily frowned in confusion, "Oxford?" she asked curiously. She always had been curious. Sometimes too curious. Peter shuddered at the thought and replied, "School. I'm being taught. It's a campus…" he didn't know how else to explain it to them so he looked to Shiera for help. She nodded and tried to explain it to Dasan and Tiger Lily in the simplest terms.

Then they nodded and Dasan turned back to Peter, "Right. Well in your every waking moment when you're not at this school…you can go and get information about my wife. I'll try and help you as much as possible. And this is the way we will be communicating from now on, do you understand?" Peter nodded in surprise, "Alright…I will try my best as soon as my degree is done, which is at the end of the year."  
Dasan nodded, seemingly happy with that, "Good to hear it. I expect you to keep your promises." Then the mirror blurred back to normal and there was nothing more.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I'M FINISHED EXAMS! My second last exams ever! Whoop whoop! Anyway it didn't go well but I'm done so I'm happy! Thanks to all of my reviewers for the constant support of this story! Your reviews really brighten my days! First thing I do in the morning is check to see if anyone is commented! I'm sorry this chapter is long overdue but I tried to make it longer to make up for it! Hope you guys enjoy it!_


	50. The Blessing

**Wendy:**

Six months had gone by since Wendy had spoken to her new employees who had decided upon her future. Wendy was working extremely hard to get the absolute final copy of her book to the editors so that it could be printed and there was only two months left until Christmas. She had a month to finish up When Wendy wasn't frantically writing as much as possible, she was in meetings and such. She'd kept her residence at Oxford for a little while longer since she was working in close quarters with her managers and it gave her a quiet place away from her chaotic household to think.

Everybody else seemed to be having the week off class except the architectural faculty. Peter was also busy working frantically to try and get assignments done on time so they had hardly been able to see each other. Wendy missed him, but at the same time they both understood that the time apart was necessary for both of them to grow and makes themselves successes in their respective fields.

It was ten in the evening on a Tuesday evening when Wendy's doorbell rang. She frowned. Who on earth could it be at this time of night? She had just been rewriting the part of her novel where Peter demands the lost boys go and make a house for her. In her novel, she had renamed herself "Angela," which was of course one of her second names. Peter had really liked that idea.

She got up tiredly from her desk and opened the door to find Peter standing there, looking about as tired as Wendy felt, "Hey," he whispered. Wendy smiled and opened the door widely for him, "Hey Peter. You couldn't call?" He shook his head and whispered, "I'd much rather see you in person. I missed you." Wendy smiled and moved forward to hug him, "I missed you too," she whispered. The hug lasted for what felt like forever. Just having his warmth engulfing her again for the first time in days made her realize how much she'd missed him.

He was holding something in his hand, Wendy noticed as she pulled away from him. She frowned and asked, "What's this?" It was a piece of paper and Peter opened it, "It's addressed to us." Wendy grimaced and asked, "Can I read it please?" He handed her the paper and closed the door behind him. Wendy read out loud:

 _"_ _Dear Mr. Pan and Ms. Wendy Darling_

 _You are both cordially invited to the Darling household on Christmas Eve for a celebration of Wendy Moira Angela Darling. We shall be celebrating Wendy's fine achievements of becoming an author and we couldn't be prouder! Therefore, the ball will be hosted in her honor. Please arrive at five pm in order to get ready for the ball of a lifetime! The theme: fantasy. Please dress accordingly._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Mr. and Mrs. George Darling."_

Wendy's jaw dropped in complete and utter disbelief!

 **Peter:**

Peter grinned as he watched Wendy's facial expression while she read the letter from her parents. The fact that they were celebrating Wendy's career was only half of the truth. The full truth was that this was going to be a surprise celebration dinner of their engagement. Nobody else knew of course, except Mr. and Mrs. Darling. Peter had spoken to both of them a week ago without Wendy's knowledge. Of course he had already proposed to her, but he still felt it was prudent to get the go ahead from her family. He'd even asked Michael, John and the rest of the lost boys if they approved, just to be sure. However, Mr. Darling had definitely been the one he had most feared the response of.

 _Flashback to a week before_ :

Peter was sitting in the dining room, eating dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Darling. Wendy was busy in a meeting with her new colleagues so Peter had made sure he would speak to Mr. and Mrs. Darling then. He wanted this to be a surprise for Wendy. He was extremely nervous to ask Mr. Darling's permission. They'd been speaking to each other more, but will still wary of each other.  
Peter sat nervously at the dining room table. It had been organized that the others go to Aunt Miliscent's for dinners that evening so that Peter could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Darling in peace. He swallowed as he sat opposite them on the couch in the living room and Mrs. Darling smiled encouragingly at him as she asked, "Peter dear, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Mr. Darling narrowed his eyes at Peter and snapped, "You haven't made Wendy pregnant have you?!" Peter cringed internally as Mrs. Darling reprimanded him, "George! How dare you accuse the boy of such a thing!" George rolled his eyes, "Mary! It's been making me feel nauseous ever since he called this meeting! I just want an answer…"

Peter swallowed hard, "No…no it's definitely not that!" Mr. Darling nodded, seemingly happy with this answer. Mrs. Darling sighed and asked curiously, "What is it then, dearest?" Peter looked at her and she nodded encouragingly as he finally said after a moment's hesitation, "Mr. Darling, I truly thank you for allowing me into your home and I hope you know that I love your daughter very much…" Mr. Darling shrugged and gasped, "You're not thinking of ending it with her I hope…boy I chuck you out right now if that's why we're here!"

Peter felt a little better at this reaction. Clearly Mr. Darling knew that Wendy would be heartbroken if they ever decided to end it. He smiled in relief a little, "No…no that's not _why_ I'm here. Contrariwise. I'm here, Sir, because I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter, whom I love with all my heart and have ever since I was thirteen years old."  
A dreaded silence penetrated the room and Peter felt like he was being stared down by Mr. Darling. He looked Mr. Darling in the eyes and waited for baited breath as Mr. Darling finally smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask." Peter sighed in relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Mrs. Darling squealed in delight and rushed over to Peter to envelope him in a hug, "Peter! Congrats my dear!" She hugged him fiercely and Peter felt over the moon.

She released him for a second when Mr. Darling swallowed loudly. He had stood up and was facing Peter now, "Son, I know you will look after Wendy. But if you so much as hurt her, in anyway, I will put an end to this marriage _immediately_ , understood?" Peter nodded furiously, "I understand Mr. Darling. Completely. Thank you for your blessing."

 _End Flashback:_

Peter was watching Wendy grow increasingly excited and nervous about the ball. She couldn't get her words out fast enough, "What am I going to wear? Who am I going to invite?..." She was jabbering on and Peter placed a hand over her mouth gently to get her to stop for one second before whispering, "Hey, your mom said she's going to organize it all! I phoned her as soon as I got the invitation. She said just focus on your book. You don't need to worry about a thing!" Wendy relaxed automatically after that and whispered, "Thank you. I love you. You just know exactly what to say." Peter grinned and kissed her cheek swiftly, "I love you too. Have you had dinner?" Wendy's stomach grumbled loudly as if on cue, "Nope…" She smiled bashfully and Peter chuckled, "Alright. Let's go and get you something. It's on me."

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry this has taken so long again to update! Been a crazily busy weekend so haven't had a moment alone with my laptop! But anyway here it is and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think please as always. Much love. Also sadly we are coming to the end of the story. **Possibly one or two more chapters left so pretty please let me know what you think is going to happen!**_


	51. The Engagement Ball Christmas Eve

**Wendy:**

It was Chirstmas eve and the entire family was over. Wendy's mother had told her that all the cousins and extended family were coming because to celebrate her publication deal. She was just ever so grateful that she had Peter by her side through it all. She'd finished part one of her story called _Lucy and Her Adventures to Neverland_. She'd had to change her own name as the main character of the story of course, since she was the author, but everyone else's name stayed the same.

Wendy stood in a knee length simple, blue dress which cut into a v-neck. Her mother had bought it for her and insisted upon her wearing it. She did like however that is went down to her ankles and fanned out elegantly around the edges. It was the same color dress that as her nightgown she had worn to Neverland the first time. The theme was fantasy and she was going dressed as her "character" Lucy from her novel. Wendy thought it was appropriate. She had no idea what Peter was wearing though and she was anxious to see!

She had just finished having her hair done by Prunella when her mother knocked on her door, "Wendy dear! The guests are arriving soon! And Peter is waiting for you downstairs! You know how nervous he gets when you're not there!" Peter had, for the most part, been fully incorporated into the family by now. Everyone simply adored him, except for father. Father still had his reservations, but he was coming around since Wendy had earned her publication deal.

She got up and asked her mother, "How do I look?" Her mother beamed happily, "Like a princess, my dear!" Wendy hugged her mother and said, "Thank you. For always believing in me." Her mother wiped a tear from her own eyes, "Of course, you're my daughter. I love you." Wendy hugged her tightly for the first time in years! She felt like a child for a moment.

Then she let go and smiled as her mother replied, "I love you too, Wendy. But Peter's waiting." Wendy walked across the landing and saw Peter standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked nervous and twitchy and so she walked as quickly as she could. Wendy couldn't help but beam when she saw Peter in a similar, leafy costume to the outfit that he wore in Neverland. It must be the one he had returned to Earth in for the last time. This made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Her relationship still felt so surreal and like he wasn't really _here_ on earth with her. She was the luckiest girl in the world!

Wendy saw Michael, who was standing beside him, nudge Peter. Peter turned to see Wendy walking down the stairs in a baby blue dress. She beamed at him and noticed all of the guests piling through the front door. She kissed Peter's cheek and said, "I like your outfit," he whispered in her ear. Wendy giggled as she wrapped her arm around his leafy attire, "And I like yours too. It looks familiar. I can't think where I've seen it before!" He grinned and shrugged, "I honestly have no clue."

Michael interrupted their silliness then, "I think mother has gone a little overboard with the amount of people she's invited. I don't even know some of them!" he exclaimed. Peter chuckled and held her hand tightly in his, "Well I think she feels a need to celebrate." Wendy rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it!" she grumbled then asked lightly, "Mike, who are you supposed to be?" Michael shrugged and replied, "Michael Jackson." Peter and Wendy laughed as he was dressed in a red outfit with black stripes.

Sebastian walked up to her and she smiled and waved at him. He had a new girlfriend called Catherine, but he and Wendy had managed to stay friends. He walked over and hugged her before nodding at Peter, "Hi Peter, Hi Wendy," he said in a friendly manner. Wendy nodded at Catherine, who smiled shyly and Wendy said, "Hi you two. Thanks for coming. I don't know what all the hullaballoo is about! I've never seen so many people in this house! I didn't think it was even possible." He was wearing a normal tuxedo and Catherine was also in a long plain white dress. She looked slightly Grecian.  
Sebastian smiled and replied, "It's Christmas! Why not be festive!" Wendy knew him well enough by now to know that he was hiding something from her though. He had been avoiding her recently and she wondered constantly why. She'd tried asking him about it, but every time he avoided her successfully.

Wendy huffed as a waiter came around with flute of champagne and offered her one. Wendy smiled gratefully, "Thank you," and she took a long swig of it. She watched from the other end of the hall as Slightly's girlfriend, Rose, just walked in through the grand doors. He had been standing there the entire time waiting for her. She looked cute in her turquoise colored dress and she had fairy wings. That's when Wendy realized she was Tinkerbell from her story…with her hair in the bob! Wendy nudged Peter's side, "Look who's just arrived dressed as Tinkerbell!" His eyes bugged wide and his jaw dropped, "Ah yes, Rose soon to be Darling. It's so _strange_ to see someone trying to emulate Tinkerbell." Michael laughed and Wendy nodded in agreement, as did Michael and she said, nervously, "I hope not _everyone_ is going to come as a character from my story. It would be so unoriginal!" Luckily, as more and more people arrived, it seemed like many were dressed as werewolves and witches, vampires and such.

Wendy watched Slightly as he bowed and Rose curtsied. They were so cute together! Wendy nodded, "That's true. Young love!" They'd been dating for nearly a year now and she'd never seen Slightly happier. Rose was truly part of the family. John appeared at that moment with Victoria. It had been a little awkward between him and Peter in the first couple of months of Peter being back home, but they eventually got around to speaking about how John hurt him and now it was now a thing of the past. He smiled, "Quite a turn out hey?" he asked as he drank a sip of his champagne. Of course neither John nor Victoria were dressed fancy dress but Wendy was just happy to have them here. Sebastian nodded, "Indeed. Your mother has great organizing skills!" There were even Christmas trees in the entrance hall which had been decorated from head to toe. It reminded Wendy of _Beauty and the Beast._ She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Eventually, once all the guests had arrived an hour later, everyone was ushered into the ballroom. People danced and waiters walked around with plates of food. Peter took her onto the dance floor and she commented, "I'm impressed! Your dance lessons have paid off!" Her mother had insisted that he learn to dance with a professional. The professional had been a girl wouldn't lie and pretend she hadn't been jealous of the other's girls dance moves. Peter smirked her favorite grin at her, "They should for the price your mother paid for them!" She giggled and he twirled her around. Wendy couldn't remember being happier! A year ago, she would never even have _dreamt_ that she'd be doing this with the man of her dreams! It was a crazy thought that went through her mind as Peter spun her around like a professional!

When the dance ended, her mother stepped up to a microphone and said, "Sorry every to interrupt, but we have a very special announcement to make! Wendy and Peter, would you mind stepping forward please?" Wendy frowned and she hoped her mother wasn't about to do something embarrassing! There was a stage which the musicians played on and she climbed onto that, with Peter holding her hand. Peter beamed at her proudly and she blushed in embarrassment as the hall became quiet. Her father stood beside her mother as her mother said through the microphone, "I'm sure as you all know, I am proud to announce that our Wendy, has been offered a publication deal with a book company by one of her lecturers!"  
There was a round of applause and then her mother continued, "The book will be entitled _Lucy and Her Adventures in Neverland_. Wendy my dear, we could not be prouder of you for achieving your dreams!" Wendy felt like crying and she hugged her mother before she could in front of everyone and whispered, "Thank you for always supporting me!"

Her mother kissed her cheek and handed the microphone to Peter. Peter stepped in front of her and her parents walked off the small stage. Wendy thought he must be doing a speech too. She blushed profusely as he said, "Wendy, I have to say I am the luckiest man alive! I feel like I don't deserve you, but I'm willing to try and prove that I do for the rest of my life."

Peter slowly sank to one knee and Wendy's heart stopped. Then it raced and she gasped as he pulled a box out of a pocket inside his tuxedo pocket. Yes they were engaged already and only her immediate family knew that, but she hadn't yet chosen a ring. It just hadn't been important at the time and she hadn't been expecting Peter to propose _again._

The room seemed to gasp with her as he held it up for her to see. He was staring into her eyes and Wendy wasn't even looking at the ring as he said softly, "Wendy Darling, I promise to love you and protect you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Tears escaped Wendy's eyes then and she felt like her world was falling into place as she whispered hoarsely, "Yes, Peter. Yes. I love you!"

Wendy could hear a clapping of applause as he placed the ring on her finger rather slowly and confidently. The ring was a star shape that reminded her of Neverland. She felt her heart pounding and she stared into Peter's blue eyes and he stood up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him so tightly while they kissed. There was some cheering so she broke away and whispered in his ear, "Oh, the cleverness of you!" Wendy felt him freeze and then he saw her smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her cheek once more. He whispered in her ear, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to say no."

Wendy shook her head and beamed as someone pulled her off the stage and shook her hand. She wasn't sure who the person was but she was irritated that the person had interrupted her moment! Then she was separated from Peter while everyone congratulated her. Eventually, to her relief, the music started playing up again and people started dancing.

Sebastian came and congratulated her with a hug. She pulled away quickly though and said accusingly, "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" He chuckled and Emily appeared beside him, grinning from ear to ear, "Congrats Wendy!" she squealed. They hugged and Wendy said in frustration, "You knew too?" They both laughed and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said happily, "I'm so glad you're here, Em! Will you be my maid of honor?" Emily squealed ecstatically, "I'd be delighted, Wendy!"  
They embraced again and Peter walked up to the small group. Wendy beamed at him, "How long have you been planning this?" He chuckled, "The last three months or so. Your mother helped me a lot." Wendy ran up to him and flung her arms around him, nearly knocking a nearby waiter's tray. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I can't believe father actually agreed to this!" The relationship between Peter and her father hadn't improved much, although her father was beginning to tolerate Peter. Peter chuckled, "Your mother didn't give him much of a choice I'm afraid."

They kissed for a moment before he whispered in her ear, "I saw Tink the other night and told her what was happening. She's waiting in your room for you." Wendy beamed and nodded, "Are you coming with? I need some translation." Peter nodded and Wendy turned to Sebastian and Emily, "We'll be back," she smiled and they hurried up the stairs.

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! I've had it ready and waiting for a while but I've also wanted to make sure it's_ perfect _before posting it! Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers and followers! You guys mean the world to me!  
And also in case anyone reading this is a Potterhead, happy #19yearslater! I can't believe it's been that long. Just felt like making a mention of it in case anyone else is reminiscing._


	52. The Book Signing

**Wendy:**

It was two days after Christmas and Wendy was currently sitting at a bookstore. Her book was about to be published and she was about to embark on a book tour across the country. She didn't know how long she'd be or when she'd be returning home, but the best part was, Peter was coming with her. She sat behind a desk and a massive queue stood in front of her, filled of girls and boys all excitedly holding a copy of her book " _Lucy's Adventures in Neverland_."

Wendy could barely believe it! All of her hard work was paying off and her dream was coming true! She thought about telling her aunt when she was thirteen years old of how she wanted to write and Aunt Milliscent's response had been, "There's nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist." Her Aunt was here, supporting her, as well as the rest of her family. She couldn't ask for anything more.  
She had been nervous all day and now that she was finally here, the nerves were beginning to come to full tilt! Peter whispered in her ear from behind, "Are you feeling any more confident?" I laughed nervously and shook my head, "I don't know if you can ever be ready for this." He nodded and kissed her cheek, "You'll be perfect. I have no doubt in you."  
Wendy smiled at him thankfully an then she heard the photographers camera click. All of her family had been snapped and now the bookstore owner herself came and stood with a microphone before she announced to the gathered crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, the signing shall now begin. It will last for the next three hours. Please don't be longer than necessary with the author as she has loads of you to get through. Miss Darling, do you care to do the honors?"  
There was a whole shelf dedicated to the book behind her and Wendy had to come and cut a ribbon so that everyone could move through to get one. The photographer was perfectly poised and Mrs Clarke (the store owner) began the count down as Wendy held a massive pair of scissors in her hand. Wendy heard Mrs Clarke say, "And five…four…three…two…one…"

Wendy inhaled sharply before slamming the scissors down on the red ribbon barricading her from the crowd. It was weird how this all felt so surreal. Her lecturers were standing behind her too and she couldn't have asked for a bigger turn out if she had tried!

Wendy watched as the crowd stampeded towards her book. She couldn't have felt prouder of herself than she did in that moment. She actually shed a tear as the first little boy came up to her. Wendy smiled and stared at the cover. It had a dark blue background of a night sky with the figures of her and Peter flying through it together. She smiled at the little boy and asked, "What's your name, dear?" The little boy reminded her so much of Michael when he was younger and he replied, "Jackson."  
Wendy nodded and wrote on the first page:

 _Dear Jackson_

 _I wish you many wonderful adventures with Lucy and Peter._

 _I hope they bring you as much joy as they brought me writing the novel._

 _With much love_

 _Wendy Moira Angela Darling_

The little boy beamed at her and thanked her profusely, as did his mother. The next customer was a girl with long brown hair and she was a bit older and taller. She was with her father and Wendy asked, "What's your name, sweetheart?" She smiled and whispered nervously, "Emily." Wendy nodded and grinned, "My best friend's name is Emily!" She squealed in delight and her father chuckled, "Fancy that!"

Wendy wrote:

 _Dear Emily_

 _Don't ever grow up. Stay as young as you are forever._

 _Wendy Moira Angela Darling_

By the tenth signature, Wendy was finding writing her full name to become a nightmare! Instead she was merely shortening it to "Wendy Darling." It made her hand ache a little less from all of the many she still had to do!

 **Peter:**

Peter watched with pride as his fiancé signed and wrote comments to the young boys and girls who were lining up for her book. She'd wanted this from day one and she'd been striving hard enough for it! Mr. Darling approached him as he watched and he smiled fondly, "You've got a lot to do in order to try and compete with Wendy, Peter."  
Peter chuckled and nodded, "I know, Sir, and I don't think I will ever be able to. She's made her mark in the world already and at such a young age. I couldn't be prouder." Mr. Darling eyed Peter skeptically then nodded, "I think it's about time you called me George, Peter. After all, I will be your father-in-law sooner or later." Peter smiled widely, "Are you sure Mr. Darling? I'm more than happy to call you Sir?" Mr. Darling shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said we're family now. And my daughter clearly loves you. I want what's best for her."  
Peter grinned broadly and said gratefully, "Thank you…George." Mr. Darling chuckled, "You sounded like that was hard for you to say." Peter shrugged and laughed, "It was. It sounded weird to me even." Mrs. Darling appeared at his side then, "Everything alright, you too?" They nodded in unison and Mrs. Darling laughed, "Not often I see the two of you willingly communicating. That's why I asked."

George grimaced and Peter chuckled, "Mr. Darling just asked me to call him by his first name." Mary laughed delightedly, "George! What wonderful progress you're making! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him gently on the cheek and George straightened up, almost blushing, "Yes, well, I thought it was about time…" he said briskly.

Peter and Mary laughed and Peter spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Slightly. They had rekindled their friendship and they were almost behaving like brothers again. It was a Saturday afternoon and Rose was here with him. It got a bit annoying sometimes because Peter and Sligh never got one on one time. They had decided to have a "brothers day out," though and intended to do all the things that they loved without the girls being around. It was going to be tomorrow before Peter and Wendy left on the book tour.

 **Slightly:**

Slightly stared at Rose as she spoke to a little boy who was trying to decide which copy of Wendy's book he wanted. He was um-ing and ah-ing about which exact copy he wanted and so Rose had gone over to help him pick out the right one. It was so cute watching her interact with the little guy.  
Peter jumped in front of Slightly, making him jump in surprise! He chuckled and mock punched Peter, "Hey man! Why are you trying to scare the life out of me?!" Peter grinned and shrugged casually, "Oh I don't know, maybe because Mr. Darling just gave me permission to call him by his first name?" Peter smirked and Slightly grinned right back at him, "Congrats mate! Took you long enough!" Peter laughed and shrugged, "Well I'm pleased it happened I'll tell you. I think it means he trusts I won't leave or hurt Wendy."

Slightly nodded and grinned, "It's about time, like you said. She's doing amazing though! She's so good with children." Peter chuckled and nudged him, "Well, she had to look after you lot in Neverland, didn't she?" Slightly rolled his eyes, "Yes. We were the biggest handful known to man!" Peter laughed, "You kind of were though."

Rose reappeared and held onto Slightly's hand, "That boy was so cute Sligh! He was just adorable." Slightly smirked and replied, "Well we're not having kids anytime soon so don't even think about it." He hadn't realized that his mother was right behind him and Aunt Millicent nodded in approval at his comment, "Indeed not, James, and I sincerely hope you remember it!" Rose giggled and said warmly, "Don't worry Aunt Millicent, he wouldn't dream of it!"

There was a look in her eye though and Slightly knew her too well. Something about the way she was looking at him made him feel like deep down, it was something she really, _really_ wanted. They were far too young to even consider kids an option. They were only seventeen after all. But in that moment he knew that Rose was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't care if she was to be his only girlfriend, but he wanted her to be his last.

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm so so sorry for the delay in this chapter! I'm trying to wrap everything up and I want to do it when I have time and a clear head and when I'm not distracted. I tried to make it nice and long for you guys though! Hope you and enjoy and thanks to all my loyal reviewers and followers!_


	53. Apologies!

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter out! I promise in three weeks time it will be done! I have worked on this story so long that I feel like it needs my full attention when I work on it. I want to have a clear idea in my head when finishing the story up and to be 100% focused. In three weeks I will have time to do so. Thanks for the patience, understanding and support in the mean time! Means a lot!

Kind regards

1993


	54. One Year Later

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

 **Wendy:**

Wendy had come back from tour a week ago! It had been the best year of her life, touring the world with her love! She'd seen so many different places and met so many amazing people! She'd been all over America, then all through Europe and Asia, and even Australia! She felt like a completely new and changed person, and she was so enriched by her experience that it only made her want to write it more!  
She'd written a journal of the places she'd seen and all the sights she'd visited. Peter seemed changed too…how could one not be? Wendy was currently writing the last of her journal entries in her diary when there was a knock on the door. She was getting married in _three_ days, as had been planned. It was going to be a small ceremony, just the family really which is why they'd had such a massive engagement party. This wasn't Aunt Millicent's decision, clearly, but Wendy wanted only close family and friends which is what they were going to do.

Wendy said softly, "Come in…" Peter appeared in her doorway and she finished the last few words in her journal as he said warmly, "Wendy dear…aren't you coming for dinner?" Wendy smiled softly as he came up to her and wrapped his hands around her from behind. I sighed softly and he chuckled as I replied, "I will, Peter. I will. I'm just trying to get down my memories of Paris…is that too much to ask?"

Peter laughed and kissed her cheek, "Alright my love. But your father is getting impatient!" Wendy rolled her eyes and put down her journal, "Fine, fine. I'm coming." Peter held her hand as she stood up and pulled her closer than she had expected and he kissed her longingly. Wendy laughed and whispered, "Two more days…Peter…two more days…"

They had decided not to be intimate since they'd returned to Earth. It would mean their wedding night would be that much more special! Peter groaned and huffed out, "Two more days is two days too long!" I laughed and shook my head, "Peter…patience is a virtue!" she scolded him. He rolled his green eyes and they heard a call from below, "WENDY! Peter! Dinner is getting cold!" Wendy sighed and dragged Peter from the room.

 _Flashback: Two days to go in Australia…_

Wendy looked in the mirror as her hair stylist did her hair for the cameras. The book tour- as wonderful as an experience as it had been- was also becoming tiresome. She missed her family desperately and right now, in a town called Perth in Australia, all she wanted to do was be in their home in England. She'd turned a slightly darker skin tone from all the tanning on the beaches.

Just yesterday, her and Peter had been lying on a beach and sun tanning. It had been peaceful, with their backs to the sun and she'd been in her favorite red one-piece. She lay with her face so close to his that they could feel their breath mingling. He leaned closer and rubbed his nose against hers, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise. He chuckled and whispered, "I love you."

Wendy smiled and leaned in closer, nuzzling so that now she was pressed up against him and his arm was draped lazily over her waist. She smiled peacefully, "I love you too." Not every day had been as relaxed and as peaceful as this one. She had a body guard somewhere in case things got too crazy. In case, once again, she got recognized. But nobody was here to take her photograph and it had become such a relief!

They were silent for a while and Peter trailed her side with his finger, starting from her shoulder and slowly moving down her curves. This made Wendy shiver involuntarily and he smirked his signature smirk, "What are you thinking?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, "I'm thinking you know how to turn me on." This made him chuckled and his fingers reached her hips as he placed his hand smoothly there. He sighed "Wendy…"

Wendy knew what that meant. She rested her head on her elbow and smiled lazily, "Peter, our wedding is a week away. I'm sure you can hold off until then?" Peter sighed and shook his head, "It's too long." Wendy shrugged and muttered, "You can wait. I promise you." Then she leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He groaned and rolled his eyes, "You think that's helping?!" This called Wendy to chuckle, "No but I felt like it anyway."

 _End Flashback_

 **Peter:**

Peter was daydreaming of a moment of a beach in Australia a few days ago. It felt like far longer than that. Maybe it was a lifetime in reality? But the image of Wendy in her costume hadn't escaped his mind and he didn't think it ever would. His fantasy was rudely awakened by Slightly shouting, "Peter? Peter?!" He blinked furiously, coming out of his reverie and groaned, "What, Sligh?!"

Slightly grinned, "Looked like you weren't here in this world, Peter." Peter laughed and shrugged, "I wasn't." Slightly, not surprisingly, was Peter's best man. Peter was currently trying on his tuxedo for the wedding and Mrs Darling was telling the stylist, "I think the hem needs to be taken up over there. Yes a centimeter or so. And the colour of the tie is perfect! Simply matches his eyes!" Peter sighed and asked impatiently, "How much longer?"  
Mrs Darling gave her soon-to-be son-in-law a mockingly stern look, "Now Peter, don't mess with a woman who is all about fashion!" This caused Peter to laugh. Wendy suggested her mom would be the best person to help pick out tuxedo's for him and the boys. All of them were being best men for Peter. Slightly was the best of the best and he couldn't help but smile at his brother, "Peter, you need to look perfect- for Wendy at least." Peter grinned widely and nodded, "You're right. For Wendy."

 **Slightly:**

Peter and Wendy were finally back and the household felt complete again. A whole year without them felt like we were missing a huge chunk of our family- and even Mr Darling seemed to feel it. He was happy to have them back that was for certain. But bother Wendy and Peter had changed. They'd seen the world and they were ready to settle now. But most importantly the love that radiated off their face for each other would be difficult for anyone to deny.

Slightly was watching them at the rehearsal dinner (two evenings before wedding day) across the table. It was set in a beautiful garden that had plenty of willow trees. He knew why the pair had chosen this garden in particular. It looked like it could be Neverland- their hide out or pixie hollow. He grinned at Peter and Wendy, holding hands and seeming lost in their own world.

Then he felt Rose's hand land on his leg and he looked up into her turquoise eyes. He blushed when he saw the intense, electrifying look there…and her hand was _still_ on his leg! He wished she would remove it so he didn't display any sort of affection he shouldn't at the dining room table, in a room full of special guests…Slightly gulped, "Rose?" he asked, feeling his cheeks go red. Rose shrugged and moved her hand further up. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth popped open. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his, smiling cheekily.

When she moved back, he gently took her hand in his again and she raised her eyebrows, "Didn't like that?" she asked teasingly. Slightly raised his eyebrow skeptically, "I liked that a little _too much_ and you damn well know it!" This caused Rose to giggle and she kissed his cheek again. Slightly shook his head and thought to himself: how did I ever end up so lucky?

 _A/N: Hi All! I know it's been a long wait and I'm so sorry about that! I really didn't want to post a chapter I wasn't happy with so close to the end and life has been really hectic until now! I finally have a moment to get my thoughts together and write them down with a clear head! So I hope you all enjoyed this and please forgive me for the delay! You won't have to wait so long for another one!_


	55. Home is where the heart is

**Wendy:**

Wendy got up bright and early on the morning of her wedding day. The alarm was going off like crackers and she stretched her arms out above her, feeling stiff. She had gone to sleep early last night and slept peacefully. The last few days of hustle and bustle had tired her completely and she needed the early night in order to wake up at six in the morning.

As Wendy was stretching, her mother came bustling in. She grinned at Wendy, already dressed in her outfit for the morning and said, "Come my dear! I've made us a mother-daughter breakfast. The boys have been sent to go and do various chores, so it will be just the two of us." Wendy hopped out of bed and hugged her mother, "Thanks, mum. I love you." Her mother wrapped her arms around Wendy and whispered, "I love you too, my girl." Wendy grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her waistline.  
She kissed Wendy on the top of her head and Wendy sighed happily. She couldn't stop grinning. The morning was going to be fairly relaxed. She'd had her nails done the previous day…painted a pale green colour. She had shaved and done all of those essentials the night before. So really, now there was nothing more to do but wait until four o' clock, when she would get into her wedding dress and start preparing.

They walked down the grand staircase in silence and Wendy gasped at the impressive breakfast her mother had laid out for her on the veranda table, "Oh mother!" she whispered in excitement. There were chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, eggs, bacon, sausages and yoghurt, French toast and plenty of other delectable goods. Her mother chuckled and whispered, "I have to give the boys some credit. I couldn't have done all of it alone."  
Wendy beamed at her mother and hugged her tightly again, "Thank you! It looks simply beautiful!" They sat down at the table, her mother at the head and Wendy sitting beside her. Wendy helped herself to as much as she thought she could manage. She laughed and whispered, "I'm afraid you've outdone yourself, mother. I don't think I'll possibly be able to finish it all!"  
Her mother laughed lightly and whispered, "What else are so many brother's for?" She winked at Wendy who chuckled and nodded in agreement as she buttered her French Toast. They ate in silence for a bit. Then her mother asked almost nervously, "Wendy…I've never wanted to push about asking you things about Peter, but since he's going to family I just want to know…" she inhaled sharply as Wendy poured herself orange juice and then waited for her mother to finish. She glanced up and her mother sighed, swallowing a piece of sausage, "Where did you meet him?"

Wendy smiled and for the first time she felt like her mother might actually take her seriously in saying what she had to say. She felt her insides tingle and Wendy tried to contemplate the fact that she was _marrying_ the boy who she'd only dreamed of for as long as she could remember. Wendy inhaled deeply and then told her mother everything…from the beginning of their journey from when she was thirteen years old, to the end now and in love with a boy who wouldn't grow up, and whom couldn't love...to where she was now…marrying the same boy who turned into a man who loved her.

Her mother listened without much expression on her face, occasionally glancing up from her breakfast when showing signs of disbelief. Of course, there were certain things Wendy chose to leave out…like the ugly Tiger Lily business…but apart from that, she felt like she could tell her mother all of it. Neverland was her past now, and Peter was her future. Neverland was the beginning…and he…he was the end.

When Wendy was done with her story, she glanced up. Her mother had finished eating a long time ago and was staring at her daughter in awe. She whispered, "You died!" Wendy laughed! Of all the things she had just told her mother, what she picked up on was the part about her dying. Her mouth was open in an oh-shape and she seemed to be struggling to comprehend it all. She floundered for words. Wendy's mother was really one who was lost for words…but Wendy wasn't surprised this time.  
She laughed and shook her head, "No mother…just in Neverland." Wendy shrugged and took a last sip of orange juice. She was satisfyingly full and she felt like she had never been so stuffed in her life! Her mother closed her mouth again and stared out into their large garden. She was silent for several minutes, contemplating and processing.

Then she turned to Wendy and smiled, her kiss in the corner of her lips all but glowing. Her mother whispered to her, "Well…I'm so proud of you Wendy- of everything you've achieved. After all of that, I'm so happy you and Peter can be together and find your happily ever after." Wendy felt herself welling up with emotions. She wasn't crying, although she almost wanted to cry tears of happiness. She was just beaming from ear to ear, relieved her mother seemed to accept everything she said without hesitation. She got up and hugged her mother from behind her chair, to show her gratitude for her belief and her acceptance. It meant so much to her. She kissed her cheek and whispered, "Thank you, mother, for everything. And for always believing in me."  
When she sat down again, her mother had a tear in her eye and took Wendy's hand in hers, "I always have and I always will believe in you, my dear. That imagination had to have come from somewhere." They both laughed and Wendy and her mother spent the rest of the morning washing up the dishes. It was a simple task, one they did in silence, but they were both preoccupied with their own thoughts. When they were almost done, her mother asked her suddenly, "Wendy! Do you think I'll be able to meet Tinkerbell?" Wendy laughed and nodded in amusement at her excitement she was showing, "I'm sure it can be arranged…" she whispered as she placed the last dish in its place.

 **Peter:**

Peter had barely slept a wink. He'd slept the night in Aunt Muriel's house, since he wasn't meant to see Wendy the night before the wedding. Wendy had said it was bad luck for some strange reason. But he found that he slept restlessly and ended up barely sleeping a wink.

He was relieved when the clock next to his bed in the guest bedroom read seven am. He got up to go and retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen and sighed in relief when he downed a glass of water easily. Then he heard footsteps and he tensed until he saw it was Rose. She had slept over and was in the other spare bedroom. She smiled at him kindly and asked, "Couldn't sleep?" He nodded and sighed, "Yeah. Just couldn't stop thinking."  
Rose nodded as she poured herself a glass of water and whispered, "Pre-wedding jitters?" Peter frowned and thought about it. Was he nervous? He racked his brains for an answer and then replied, "Um, I'm not sure. I'm not nervous about marrying Wendy, because I know she's the one for me. I think I'm just nervous because I never, ever saw myself in this position. This used to be everything I hated."

It was Rose's turn to frown now and she asked, "Why's that?" Peter sighed irritably and shook his head, wondering how he could explain without going into details. He whispered, "I'm a man. I have to take responsibility. I have to have a family and I don't know if I'll be much good at it because I didn't have a family for a long time, until I found Wendy. Not a proper one anyway. The boys were brothers, but parents I knew _nothing_ about! How do I even know how to be a parent! I don't and…"  
Peter ended off nervously, and with a great sigh, leant on the island counter and shook his head, "I don't know what's expected of me!" he said in frustration. To his immense surprise and annoyance, Rose laughed! He hadn't ever made much conversation with her apart from when she was around Slightly, but she _laughed_ at his insecurities. He stared at her irritably and then she smiled softly at him, "Does _anyone_ know what's expected of us though, Peter?" Peter raised his eyebrow at her and she leaned on the counter at the opposite end, watching him closely before replying, "I'd never dreamed I'd end up with Sligh. I never expected it. I was never much good at being a committed girlfriend before he came along, but he changed me, and for the best. I've never been happier, or more myself than when I'm with him."  
Rose drank from her water again and she smiled at him kindly, "I think it's safe to say the same could be said for you and Wendy." Peter nodded seriously and then asked, "But what of…everything else?" Rose shrugged and laughed again, "There's only so much we can control. The rest…we just figure it out as we go along." She smiled at him kindly and she said to him, "I know you can work it out. You've inspired me to push through, even when times get hard. You two are _meant_ for each other. That much is obvious. That's my two-cense anyway."

This caused Peter to grin boyishly and he said, "Thanks Rose. It means a lot." As she was walking away, he said to her, "And if it means anything, I've never seen Sligh more besotted." Rose had learnt his real name a few months ago. She'd been calling him it ever since and it was so cute to see. Slightly blushed when she used it, almost on instinct. This had made Peter laugh, initially. Rose nodded and grinned at him before heading back to bed. Peter decided to do the same, all his nerves from the night before had disappeared. He felt like he could use a good sleep.

 **Wendy:**

Emily arrived at four o' clock on the dot! She squealed when she saw Wendy, who had just showered and changed into her bathrobe. She hugged her friend in excitement and Emily shouted in the entrance hall, "Happy wedding day!" This caused Wendy to laugh as her best friend practically squeezed her to death and Wendy laughed, "Hey Em! Good to see you too!"

They headed up to Wendy's childhood bedroom, where Prunella had already started on her make-up. Emily stopped her outside the door and said firmly, "Wait! I have something for you." Wendy said in protest, "You didn't have to..." Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I did. Don't argue." She had a bag in her hand from which she pulled out a blue box. Emily grinned at her, her eyes alight and shining as she said, "It's not something old, or something blue, but it is something for you to wear. Something I'm not sure you have."

This caused Wendy to raise her eyebrows in surprise and she smiled warmly at her friend, before lifting the lid. She gasped! It was a garter and this caused her to blush at the thought of Peter pulling that down her leg in front of everyone. It was a beautiful garter with lots of little pale pink flowers around the edges and Wendy blushed, "It's beautiful, thanks Em!"  
They hugged again and then Wendy led Emily into her room where she was getting ready. Emily and her mother changed into their dresses in the bathroom as Prunella applied Wendy's make-up for her. Then Rose arrived- her other bridesmaid- and got dressed and ready. Prunella did Wendy's hair just how she wanted it, and then it was time for Wendy to pull on her dress. She felt her heart pounding anxiously in her chest as she slipped into it. She was soon going to be Peter Pans wife! How long had it taken them to get here? Far too long, and Wendy was going to make sure she enjoyed every moment of it!

 **Peter:**

Peter stood at the isle, his heart racing and his mind spinning. Wendy hadn't even walked down the isle yet and already he was anxious to see her. He had been told by Slightly that weddings didn't always start promptly on time. Sometimes, especially if the bride was nervous, they could be delayed for minutes at a time, and Peter sincerely hoped this wouldn't be Wendy's case. He was anxious to marry her now, especially after his chat with Rose in the early house of the morning. He felt more reassured somehow. The fact that he inspired her with Slightly meant a lot to him

The wedding was being held in the Darling's backyard. It beautiful enough with all the willow trees surrounding the corners and the flowerbeds that Mrs Darling looked after with so much precision and care. It was also a meaningful place for everyone, where the memories would be easily revisit-able if they wanted to relive it all. There was an wedding arch at the end of the garden, where Peter was standing, which had been rented for this occasion. It had white lace curtain surrounding it and had been outlined with beautiful wild flowers- pink hibiscus, daylily's, beauty rose's, and most predominantly-peonies. These were interlaced with white hydrangea's and red roses. It really was something to behold. Wendy's mother, of course had put it all together. Peter had helped her with the flowers at the top, and had picked up on some of the different flower's names from Mrs Darling. She had picked them straight from her garden, and so they couldn't be more cared for if they had tried. There were also red and white rose petals scattering the grass just in front of the arch for wedding to walk on.

There were just less than seventy white chairs spread out across the garden. Most of them had been taken already and Peter kept glancing at the house nervously, wondering when Wendy would come. Slightly was trying to distract him by saying, "I'm proud of you, Peter. You're the best brother I can ask for. You put aside your own fears to be with Wendy. It shows the true man you've become." He clapped Peter lightly on the arm and Peter hugged his brother gratefully, "Thanks Sligh…for being there through it all."  
Slightly grinned at him and then music started playing softly in the background. This made Peter jump and he stared at the house, along with everyone else. He was slightly disappointed at first when Rose was the first out. The garden was quite a distance away from the house. She was wearing a knee-length emerald colored dress which made Peter smile. He was pretty convinced Wendy's favorite colour was now green from all the time she'd been in Neverland. It was her way of paying tribute to the forest, he was sure.

Next came Emily a few moments later, wearing a very similar dress to Rose. She looked just as beautiful, with her raven-black hair shining in the sun. But there was someone he was most anxious to see, and when Wendy did step out of the door, Mr Darling holding her arm in his, he couldn't help but a let a smile beam all over his face! Even though she was still far away, he could just make out their figures and he couldn't wait for them to come closer, his heart racing in anticipation.

Rose reached the gathering and took her seat. Then next was Emily and several steps behind her was…Wendy. He could see her perfectly now. She was dressed in a white gown which had intricate patterns and details swirling around the white gown. He'd half expected her to wear green, but he was happily surprised! Wendy looked like an angel in white. It was simple and yet intricate. Delicate and refined. It had lacy sleeves which made her look like she was fragile, and yet the most strong women in the world, and to Peter she was.

Once he had finished analyzing her dress, his eyes trailed up to her face. She was glowing with love and pride and he couldn't wait to make her _his_. Wendy's blue eyes were shining with the same eagerness he was feeling. Peter had dreaded this moment for a long time- for all of his life really…the moment he became a man. But when he looked at her now, all those fears seemed to vanish, and he knew with her at his side, he could do anything. And that was all he needed to know.

 **Wendy:**

Wendy approached Peter and tried to keep in time with the music. She had stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't really believe it was _her._ She never imagined her hair could actually be done so extravagantly. Prunella had perfected it by putting it in a loose braid and then dotting loads of different coloured flowers all over the braid.

The dress flowed around her as she walked down the aisle and she felt her heart skip a beat again as she looked at the man she was going to marry. He had put aside his fears and worries for her to make Wendy happy. She could see the love radiating from him and Wendy had to almost stop herself from running to him down the rest of the garden. But when she got there and her father let her go by placing her hand in Peters, Wendy- for the first time in her life felt complete. She felt like she was home- for home is where the hear is, and for her, that was wherever Peter was.

 _A/N: Hi all! I must humbly apologize, once again, for the extreme delay in getting this chapter up! It is one which I must admit, I have been procrastinating doing. Why? I haven't really wanted this story to end. This evening I was randomly inspired to finish it. I doubt it will be the absolute last chapter….but this is basically the ideal ending. I might post a few futuristic chapters, or even more on the wedding though so stay tuned! Thanks for being so patient with me and for all of the kind words of support! It truly means the world! Hope you guys enjoy it! Much love!_

 ** _P.S: I know I said they chose a garden for the wedding venue in the previous chapter but I thought them getting married at the Darling manner was much more appropriate and intimate. Hope you guys agree!_**


End file.
